Fred Weasley in the World of Muggles
by SophieSolemnlySwears
Summary: Fred and George are failing Muggle Studies. They need to stay in the muggle world so they can pass their NEWTS, so what happens when Hermione Granger lets Fred stay at her house?
1. I am not going to the Muggle world

**Hello, this is my 3rd fanfic and I really hope you like it.**

**There are just a few things to clear up first-**

**Voldemort isn't involved in this.**

**Fred and George didn't leave school or die etc.**

**The twins are in there last year at Hogwarts meaning they are 17.**

**Hermione is in her fifth year and is 16 (she's older than Harry) and she can do magic outside of school.**

**I think that's about it, so please review and let me know what you think **

* * *

**These muggles really are magical aren't they, Hermione?**

**Chapter 1-**

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Molly Weasley's voice boomed through the Burrow, making several inhabitants leave the comfort of their bedrooms in curiosity. One of said inhabitants was Hermione Granger, Hogwarts bookworm and best friend to famous Harry 'Boy-Who-Lived' Potter. Hermione had been staying with the Weasley's for a few days now, as Hogwarts had started the Christmas holiday 2 weeks early, meaning Hermione and Harry were allowed to stay with Ron and his family for a whole month.

Hermione loved the burrow dearly. It was always loud and bursting with excitement, the complete opposite from her parent's home. She loved her mum and dad with all her heart but staying with the Weasley's was the best part of the holidays.

Hermione had just reached the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was glaring at two letters on the table. Ginny, Harry and Ron looked to each other curiously and several eyebrows rose in confusion at the look on molly's face. Her eyes hadn't left the parchment and her cheeks were flushed with anger.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Ginny asked slowly, as she was expecting an outburst.

"Those bloody brother of yours! Look at these! Look at them! Oh those twins! Just wait until I get my hands on them!" Mrs. Weasley growled as she thrust the letters into Ginny's and Hermione's waiting hands.

Hermione slowly reopened the letter and read threw it slowly.

It said-

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. A Weasley,_

_We are sorry to inform you that your son, Frederick Weasley is failing his Muggle Studies course. As it is Fred's last year at Hogwarts, we believe that the failure of this course could severely affect his future. Most jobs in the wizarding world require 5 N.E.W.T.S at level 'exceeds expectations' or above and without his muggle studies course Fred will only have 4 N.E.W.T options._

_After talking to several teachers, we believe that Fred should use his vacation time away from Hogwarts to venture into the muggle world and learn about their customs. Fred would benefit greatly from the chance to see the real muggle world and if it is possible to stay there for the holiday. We sincerely hope that you could arrange for Fred to live there for the month._

_We have decided that, if Fred so wishes, he can use the extended Christmas Holiday to study and he can then repeat his final test on the first week back at Hogwarts._

_We hope you understand the importance of this letter and we hope you can sort out an arrangement of some sort for Fred._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Hermione's mouth gaped open as she read through the letter. This was serious. If Fred wanted any chance of getting a job after school, them he _needed_ to pass Muggle Studies. The thought of Fred let loose in the muggle world literally made Hermione shudder. It wasn't that Fred was stupid or careless, he was just so mischievous. And any mischievous wizard in the muggle world was a recipe for disaster_, 'especially if your mischievous wizard is Fred Weasley- king of pranks.' _Hermione thought.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as two loud _CRACKS_ sounding from behind. She turned and saw two identical red heads grinning widely. There grins soon disappeared when they noticed the anger in their mothers eyes though.

"Yes mum, you bellowed?" George replied cheekily.

"HOW DARE YOU BE SO CHEEKY? YOU TWO ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!"

Mrs. Weasley snatched the letters from Ginny and Hermione and thrust them once again into Fred and George's hands. They quickly skimmed the letters, processing all of the information. Fred was the first to recover from his shock.

"WHAT? We can't go live in the muggle world for a month! We'd _die_! We would get set on fire by that elkercikty stuff of we'd be attacked by their crazed futbool fans!" Fred exclaimed as he flung his arms in the air.

Hermione was trying her hardest not to laugh. It was_ incredibly_ clear that Fred and George hadn't been listening in Muggle studies because if they did, they would know that drunken football fans were the least of their worries.

"You are staying in the muggle world and that is final. If you don't get this N.E.W.T. there is no way you would ever be let into the Ministry of Magic or any job for that matter! I will not have two sons disappoint me." Mrs. Weasley had calmed slightly but the irritation was still clear in her voice.

"We don't want a poxy job at the ministry! We are opening up our own joke shop and you _know_ that we won't need stupid N.E.W.T.S to do it! George and I are not staying in the muggle world."

Fred was now at boiling point. He didn't really care about staying with muggles or how many N.E. he got, but he did care about his mother's disappointment towards his dreams. She loved him dearly but she didn't understand the need to create jokes and cause havoc for a few laughs but Fred did. She wanted him to be like Percy or Bill and have a _proper_ job.

"You and George are staying in the muggle world and that is final. If you disobey me you will not be allowed to open your joke shop and I will personal make sure it doesn't happen."

Fred deflated at this comment and decided to quit while he was well… behind. He nodded solemnly as his mother continued.

"I have already asked a nice squib family that live in the local village if they would take you in for the month. But now that they think about it, I don't think that you should stay together. I will have to split you up. George you can go to the Montague's and they will teach you about muggles and we will have to find another squib or magical family that live in the muggle world to take you Fred."

Fred just looked wide eyed at his mother while George started shouting. He didn't catch all of what George said but it sounded like _"not going"_ or _"not leaving Fred"_ and near the end he was pretty sure he heard _"flipping muggles and there bloody studies, who gives a shit?"_ Fred laughed slightly at the last comment as his mum hit George upside the head for his _"appalling language". _

"Well that's just great for George. He gets a nice family who live 5 minutes away and I get some random family we don't even know! The Montague's have been family friend for years and not to mention they have one _hot_ daughter!" Fred sighed.

Mrs. Weasley scowled again at his comment but kept her calm none the less. She gave a stern look to both of the twins and began to speak again.

"We have settled it with the Montague's but we still need to find a place for you Fred. We could see if there is a hotel in London, but then you would need a teacher. We don't know any other families in the muggle world. You could always stay with… no they moved. Or you could stay at… no that won't work. What about…"

Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by Hermione's quiet voice. She had obviously forgotten that Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were still in the room and she jumped slightly at Hermione's words.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was just thinking that well you _do_ know another muggle family and they have someone who would be happy to help be Fred's tutor. I would have to check with them first but I'm sure they would say yes."

Hermione smiled at Fred who was looking at her curiously. He seemed to realise that his expression was worrying her and he smiled sweetly instead.

"Oh Hermione that's brilliant! Who are they?" Mrs. Weasley asked excitedly.

"Well…umm. I'm sure my mum and dad wouldn't mind if Fred stayed at mine for the month. I could teach him all about muggles as I am muggleborn after all. And it would be my way of finally being able to repay you for all of your hospitality over the years. That's only if you want to Fred, I know we haven't exactly been close but it could be fun."

Hermione was blushing slightly and Fred had started to softly laugh at her embarrassment. He smiled at his beaming mother and turned back to Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione. That would be great, at least I know you and I'm sure you mum and dad are just as lovely as you." Fred winked and watched as the blush deepened.

"Hermione, that is absolutely brilliant. Thankyou ever so much dear. I asked Mrs. Montague if Fred and George could go over tomorrow with all of there things but I guess I need to tell her off the change in plans. Hermione love, is your house connected to the Floo network?"

Hermione smiled and nodded politely.

"Would it be alright if you two went tomorrow morning? Then you could all go at the same time. You will have to owl your mother now if you want a reply soon. Thankyou ever so much, you really are a lovely girl." Mrs. Weasley engulfed Hermione in a bone crushing hug as the other sniggered behind her.

"Thankyou Mrs. Weasley. I will owl them now to let them know, tomorrow sounds perfect. I better go and pack now." She said as she walked away from the hug and up to her and Ginny's room.

Harry and Ron had turned left on the first floor landing and had said good night to the girls before heading to bed. Both of them were a little disappointed that Hermione was leaving them but they would see her at Hogwarts anyway so they had given there blessing and told her to _have fun but not too much without them_.

She had written a letter to her parents explaining the situation and they had replied almost instantly saying that it would be lovely to finally meet one of Hermione's wizard friends. _'Thank Merlin I have such organised parents, now I can officially start packing.'_

Although she had only been at the burrow for a few days she had unpacked her truck completely, meaning she now had to repack everything. This was one of the times Hermione was glad she was a witch who could finally do magic outside of school. She flicked her wand and all of her stuff packed itself neatly into her trunk. She smiled and closed the lid to find Ginny smirking at her.

"For someone so smart you are _very _stupid Hermione."

Hermione frowned and looked at Ginny.

"And why is that exactly?"

"Poor, poor Mione. You just invited one half of Hogwarts biggest pranksters to live with you for a month. Just you, Fred and your parents. And from what you've told me over the years, your parents aren't really home most of the time. That means just a whole month of you and Fred. I wish you all the luck in the world Mione. Hopefully you don't go insane before the next time I see you." Ginny chuckled lightly.

Realization finally hit Hermione like a Bat Bogey Hex. She had practically just made herself Fred's personal prank victim for a whole month.

'_Oh shit'._

* * *

**Okay so there is my first chapter! I really hope you like it and if you do PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I need to know if you like this story before I write more so PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :')**

**P.S- I'm thinking about making this around 10 chapters long if people like it.**

**I am also nearly done with my other Fanfic _'16 people in a house and I'm with Hermione_' if anyone wants to check it out! **


	2. The Granger Household

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!**

**P.S- I don't own Harry Potter…blah blahh blahh.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

Hermione went to sleep that night truly terrified.

'_What on earth was I thinking? Fred 'fricken' Weasley? Hermione, are you nuts? How on earth are you meant to stay with the king of pranks for a whole month?'_

These thoughts swam around Hermione's head for most of that night. She barely slept a wink and when the morning had finally arrived, she was not very happy. She looked over to her alarm clock (she always brought a few muggle necessities with her) and found that it was only 7 o'clock. She had around 3 hours until she was scheduled to leave for her house but she was already nervous.

Her previous dread of staying with Fred had been replaced by nerves. It had finally dawned on Hermione that she wasn't scared of being _pranked_ by Fred but she was scared of just _being_ with him.

She had known Fred for nearly 5 years now and she had been practically living with him for the same amount of time. She was in the same house as him at school and she stayed at his home for all of the holidays. Yet in that time, Hermione could only think of one conversation that had occurred between just her and Fred. Of course she spoke to him a lot but it was always Fred _and_ George or her _and _Ginny who she spoke to.

Fred was an amazing person; everyone knew that- even Hermione. He could make anyone laugh and he was always kind to others. Fred and George could make light in even the darkest of times and they always had smiles on their faces. _'And they aren't bad to look at as well.' _ Hermione actually froze when this thought popped into her head. _'When I have I ever looked at the twins like that? I mean they are good looking but… it's wrong. They are practically family…but still very fit family'. _

Hermione shook her head again as she got out of her bed. _'Stop it Hermione. This month is going to be hard enough s it is, we don't need you drooling over him too.'_

She walked over to her packed trunk and pulled out a pair of skinny-fit jeans and a purple jumper. She put her hair up into a high ponytail with a few wavy strands framing her face. She applied a tiny hint of mascara before heading down the stairs with her heavy trunk in hand.

"Hermione dear, what on earth are you doing? Are you a witch or not? Here let me."

Mrs. Weasley rushed towards the struggling Hermione. It seemed that she had completely underestimated the weight of her trunk. With a flick of her wand, Mrs. Weasley levitated the trunk and placed it in front of the fireplace.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Hermione replied bashfully as she sat at the table.

"Merlin Mione! I know its depressing that you got given the less attractive twin for the month but there's no need to commit suicide by throwing yourself down the stairs." George laughed as he sat next to Hermione.

"I know, I was thinking about it but I couldn't do it. I mean if I committed suicide, who would be able to tell you that you _are_ the more attractive twin, hey George?" Hermione chuckled lightly and sent a wink in Fred's direction.

George seemed to be pleasantly surprised by Hermione's banter and laughed heartily. Fred however scowled at his twin before turning to Hermione.

"You know Mione, I thought you were smart. Obviously you're losing your touch if you can't tell that _I_ am the most attractive twin. Oh well, I have a _whole_ month to prove that I am the more attractive and by the end of it you won't even be able to look at George out of disgust." Fred winked back at Hermione who was also laughing very loudly. George returned Fred's scowl with a small '_touché brother, touché'._

Breakfast went by quickly and soon 10 o'clock was approaching. Harry, Ron and Ginny had come down to say there goodbyes to Fred and Hermione before they left. Everyone was now standing around the fireplace about to see them off when George came forward to Fred.

"Fred brother don't leave me! I will perish without you're devilishly good looks and your charming personality! What am I going to do for a whole month without you? Oh wait, I know- how about I go snuggle up to Lucy Montague, the _hot_ daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Montague? Yeah that sound like a plan." George winked at Fred who replied with loud laughter. They walked up to each other and gave each other a quick hug.

Fred knew that George was actually saying that he _would_ miss him but he was doing it in his usual jokey fashion which Fred was glad for. He hated goodbyes, especially when he was leaving his twin who he had never left for more than week before.

Ginny hugged Hermione once more before Hermione insisted that they needed to go otherwise her family would be gone before they arrived. Fred grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. He and Hermione stood in the green flames with their luggage when Hermione shouted "14 Carlen Road."

The familiar pull behind her navel made Hermione fell sick. There bodies twisted and where pulled when suddenly it stopped. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace first and into the familiar living room. Fred followed with the luggage and stood next to Hermione whilst taking in the room.

The walls were a pale blue and a dark blue sofa was facing the fireplace they had just stepped away from. On the left hand side of the room a giant window looked out to the street. A window seat was also there and it was covered in lovely looking pillows. Fred turned and looked at the other side of the room and what he saw made him smile. The entire wall was a book case that was crammed with hundreds of thick books.

'_Typical Hermione.'_ Fred thought.

Hermione walked out of the door and into was Fred guessed was her kitchen as he didn't follow, not wanting to intrude. Hermione came back with a smile on her face and a note in her hand. She walked back over to Fred and read the note aloud.

_Dear Mione and Fred,_

_We are terribly sorry that we couldn't stay until you arrived but we had to leave for work. We hope you settle back in Hermione and welcome to our home Fred._

_Lots of love mum and dad._

_P.S- we have a dentistry convention tonight so we won't be back until midnight, have fun!_

Hermione smiled at Fred and went over to grab her trunk.

"You have a lovely house Hermione. Its very you." Fred tilted his head towards the bookcase and Hermione giggled.

"Why thankyou. I'm not really here much but when I am, I love it. Oh and seeing as mum and dad aren't going to be here all day I was thinking I could start to teach you about the muggle stuff in the house then tomorrow we could go out somewhere. What do you think?"

"Yeah that sounds great. Listen Mione, I'm really grateful that you're letting me stay with you. Thankyou, I know it probably wasn't how you were _planning_ on spending the holidays but I promise I will make it fun." Fred smiled kindly at her and a small blush rose up her cheeks.

'_She looks so cute when she blushes. I must make her do that more often._' Fred thought. He looked at Hermione one more time before levitating both there trunks with his wand.

"Umm Hermione. I don't really know where I'm meant to be levitating these trunks, so how about that grand tour of Granger Manor?" Fred joked happily.

Hermione snapped out of her embarrassed smile and hurried up the stairs in front of Fred. She turned around and looked at him with the trunks following silently behind his back. He smirked and Hermione realized that she hadn't answered his question. Blushing again for the 2nd time in minutes, Hermione replied,

"Umm sure. Its not huge like the burrow but I hope you like it."

"Hermione, of course I will like it. It is your house after all."

Hermione turned around and ran up the stairs, her blush still bright red on her cheeks. _'Damn me and my girly reactions'_ she thought as she reached the landing.

* * *

**:)**

**There is chapter 2; I really hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think, I love to hear your feedback not matter what it says.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	3. What on Earth is a Movie?

**Here is chapter 3- I hope you enjoy this! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think, they are really appreciated. :')**

* * *

**Chapter 3-**

Hermione reached the top of her stairs and turned to face Fred as he trailed behind her. He stopped next to her and placed their trunks on the floor of the landing. Fred looked up and observed the sight. The hall was long and wide with 2 white doors on each side. The walls were a pale green and the white woodwork went well with the colour. Hermione led him up the hall to the first room on the left.

"This is the office slash library; we use it for work and stuff. But I like to just relax in here." Hermione said as she opened the door.

The room was huge. There were several rows of large bookshelves that went from the ceiling to the floor. On the right hand side of the room was a desk that was facing a grand, old fashioned fireplace. Fred guessed that Hermione had used magic to extend the house and its rooms so she could have her own personal replica of Hogwarts library in it. He smiled at the thought of Hermione curled up on the soft chair that was tucked behind the desk. _'She really is sweet.' _

"It's not much really but it's probably my favourite room in the whole house. Come on, now to the bathroom."

They walked out of the library and straight across the hall to the white door on the right. The bathroom was completely white and sparkling. It was clear that Hermione had inherited her tidiness and neatness from her parents. A large shower was in the corner and a corner bath was to the right of it. The sink was on the same side as the shower and opposite the toilet. The only colours in the room apart from the white were the multicoloured bottles that lined the windowsill. There must have been around 50 bottles in all colours form red to green to pink. They were all the same size and in 2 neat rows. The bathroom really was stunning.

"Okay, there's the bathroom. My mum and dad have an en-suite so I'm sorry that you are going to have to share my bathroom. I hope that's okay."

"Hermione, that's brilliant!...umm I mean, that's one of the nicest bathrooms I've ever been in so I don't think I will mind sharing."

Hermione laughed and Fred resisted the urge to slap himself on the forehead. _'Smooth Fred, real smooth. Just think about what you say _before_ it comes screaming out of your big mouth.' _

Fred cleared his throat embarrassedly and clapped his hands together.

"So what's next on the Grand Tour, eh Mione?"

"Oh well I guess it's your room. It's just down here."

They both walked down the hallway and Hermione opened the 2nd door on the left. The room wasn't as big as the library but a double bed was in the middle of the room and it was furnished with dark blue cushions and throws. A white chest of drawers and two bed side tables were also in the room. A small door was on the right hand side and Fred guessed it was the wardrobe. The room was very warm and homely; it was almost like the burrow just not as chaotic and loud. Fred smiled at the thought of the burrow but then frowned when he thought of George and how they wouldn't be together for a month. _'A month. 31 days without George, my twin. How will I survive with out him?' _

Hermione noticed the frown on his face and soon started rambling about the room.

"If you don't like it, you can always change it or something. Mum and dad don't mind magic, I'm sure they won't mind if you want it to look more like home. I'm sorry it's not really you but if we just conjured up a few pieces of furniture or changed some colours or something…"

Hermione was interrupted by Fred's soft laughter as he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder to stop her worries.

"Hermione calm down. The rooms perfect. It doesn't need to be like home because it already fells like it. That's why I was frowning actually, I was just thinking about George. I haven't been away from him for more than a week before, it will be different, you know? Oh god Mione, I'm nearly 18 and I'm pinning after my brother! Please, _please_ never let me do that again."

"Of course I won't, we wouldn't want you to act all girly now would we?" Hermione winked and walked across the hall from Fred. He laughed and followed her to the last door in the hall.

"Final stop on the upstairs tour. My bedroom."

She swung the door open wide and Fred smiled as they stepped inside. The walls were a soft beige colour and a double bed was in the centre. Her room had the same bed side table as Fred's but instead of a chest of drawers, she had a dressing table. On the left wall, she had lots of small photos pinned up. Some where muggle and of her family but most were moving and set in Hogwarts or the burrow. Fred looked through the photos until he came across a photo of just him and Hermione.

Fred remembered when that photo had been taken. It was in her fourth year and his sixth. He had his arm slung over her shoulders and every few seconds they would smile then burst into silent laughter. He smiled then turned to Hermione who was looking at him curiously.

"What? Why are you laughing?" she asked as she came to stand next to him.

"I just think its funny how Bookworm Granger has a picture of Prankster Weasley hanging on her bedroom wall." Fred replied smugly.

Hermione blushed a deep red when she realized what he was talking about. The truth was that that photo was one of her favourites. It was completely natural and it reminded her of how much laughter and joy the wizarding world had brought her. _'And Fred looks so gorgeous in that photo.' _Hermione shook her head slightly and chuckled at Fred's smug face.

"I just really like that photo. It's so you, you know? Natural and funny."

"Well thankyou Miss Granger. Two compliments already and I have only been in your home for an hour! If it keeps going like this then you will have fallen in love with me by the end of the month." Fred laughed.

'_Maybe that might just happen'_ Hermione thought as she headed back to the stairs.

'_How many times do I have to say it Fred? Smooth, real smooth. Again. Why didn't you just say how absolutely amazing you are and make her think your even more big headed then she already thinks you are. You are a total git, if you keep this up then you will give Ron a run for his money.'_

Fred followed Hermione back down the stairs and she continued her tour. She showed him the kitchen and her parent's room that was across from the living room they had been in earlier. Finally after the long tour they collapsed onto the sofa in the front room.

"So, seeing as my parents aren't going to be home until gone midnight how about we learn some muggle facts?"

Fred groaned and buried his head in the couch.

"Do we have to? It's my first day? We have a whole month to study before my test, how about some fun?" Fred pleaded as he removed his face from the couch to give Hermione the 'puppy eyes'.

'_He looks so cute when he does the puppy eyes…actually his eyes are always cute and mischievous. Snap out of it Hermione! Answer his question for Merlin's sake!' _

"Oh well I guess we could watch a movie or something? Does that sound okay? We could always go into town but I was going to do that later this week. So is a movie okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good. But…umm…Hermione? What on _earth_ is a movie?"

They both burst into fits of laughter but one thought was running round Hermione's mind-

'_This is going to be one hell of a long month.'_

* * *

**There is chapter 3! I hope you like it and I'm sorry that it's taking a while to get into the actual Fred/Hermione relationship thing but I promise its coming!**

**Please Review-**

**I really want to improve my work and your reviews always help me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;)**


	4. Damn Muggles and Their Hard Cupboards

**I am so sorry for the long wait but I hope it's worth it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4-**

Hermione got off of the couch and walked over to the TV that was hanging above the fireplace. She scanned through the many DVD's that were on the mantle place when she came across the one she was looking for. She pulled it of the shelf and inserted it into the DVD player. She turned back to Fred and sat back down on the sofa next to him.

"A movie is lots of pictures that move together on the TV screen to tell a story. As it's nearly Christmas I thought we would watch a romantic comedy. It's a good film called Love Actually. It's really popular with Muggles and I can talk you through what there doing with all of the muggle stuff if you want." Hermione looked to Fred who was studying the blank TV screen intensely.

"Sounds great, how long do Muggle movies usually go on for Mione?" Fred asked curiously.

"Umm well usually about and hour and a half but this one is just over 2 hours long. So it will finish about…"

Hermione looked over to the clock on the wall and realised that they had already been there for 2 hours and they had only seen the house- they hadn't even unpacked yet! She looked at Fred before she looked back to the clock.

"Seeing as it's already 12 o'clock, how about we watch the movie later and have some lunch now? We could get some food, unpack and then watch the movie about 6ish, if that's okay?" Hermione asked nervously.

Fred laughed and stood up. As he stood he stretched his arms slightly, giving Hermione a good look at his muscular arms.

'_I wonder what they would feel like around my waist… stop thinking like that Hermione! He's Fred. Just Fred.' _ She shook her head and stood up too.

"Mione, you don't have to keep asking me if everything's alright. If it's alright with you then it's perfectly fine with me too. So come on, what is for lunch?" Fred winked as he headed towards the kitchen.

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

Fred sat at the small table in her kitchen while Hermione rummaged around in the cupboards looking for food. Fred watched her with interest as she walked around the kitchen.

'_She looks good today… especially when she has her head in a cupboard and her arse sticking in the air. My, what a nice arse she has too… oh god Fred you sound like a pervert. Stop it. Now.' _Fred shook his head and coughed, causing Hermione to jump and hit her head on the top of her current cupboard.

"OUCH!" Hermione shouted as she pulled away with a hand on her head. "Oh god that hurt, who knew cupboards were so damn hard, ey?" she laughed softly as she sat opposite from Fred at the table.

"Geezz Mione, you're bleeding! You really did hit your head. Here let me help you." Fred went to reach for his wand and realised that it was still in his trunk. He walked over to the sink and took the small cloth from the side and ran it under the tap.

"Mione, are you feeling dizzy?" he asked as he walked back to Hermione's chair.

"Umm, a little bit but it will be fine after I've cleaned up and had some food I think." She mumbled bashfully.

'_Oh god Hermione! You are so embarrassing, he probably thinks your some stupid kid who can't even make lunch without hurting herself. Oh god, he's talking to me…answer him…'_

"Mione? Are you sure, you look pale. Here let me clean that up." Carefully Fred reached out with the damp cloth and placed it gently on her bleeding head. She winced slightly at the touch, making him draw away quickly.

"Sorry!"

"No Fred, its fine really. It just stung slightly."

He nodded quickly and placed the cloth back on the cut. It was quite deep and bleeding heavily. _'She must have hit it on a lose nail of something'_ Fred thought as he continued to dab lightly at her hair.

"It looks a little better but you stay sitting and I will make lunch- let me just go get my wand."

Fred walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the trunks that were on the landing. He rummaged through and found his wand near the bottom, with a flick the trunk repacked itself and locked. He ran back down the stairs to find Hermione rushing back around the kitchen making lunch.

"Mione, I told you I would make lunch! You're hurt, sit down." Fred said concernedly.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. And you're_ my_ guest, you shouldn't be doing anything." She blushed as she reached into the large fridge.

Fred sighed and walked up behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist and lifted her straight of the ground. She squealed in surprise and Fred laughed loudly.

"If you're not going to sit down by yourself then I will just have to do it for you."

He gently flung her over his shoulder and walked into the living room with a laughing Hermione hitting gently on his back.

"Fred! Stop it! Put me down! Frederick Weasley! Unhand me this instance or I will…"

"You'll what?" Fred teased as he lowered her onto the sofa. She was now lying down and Fred was hovering over her. They were so close Hermione could count his eyelashes. She stopped her giggling when she looked into his eyes. They were crystal blue and staring back into hers. She looked at his smiling face and suddenly felt them leaning in ever so slowly. His face was looking intently at her when…

"GOAL! THE KEEPER MISSES!" roared out of the TV.

Fred snapped away from Hermione so quickly it was as if she had kicked him in the crown jewels. She quickly sat up and turned to look at him. She was beet red and he was just as bad, Fred coughed awkwardly and said in a high pitched voice

"How did that…Aghhhmm…happen?" Fred asked, looking anywhere but Hermione.

"I…umm… lent on the remote for the TV and I guess the last thing my dad was watching was Sky Sports, hence the shouts of GOAL!" Hermione laughed nervously.

'_Oh my god! Was he about to kiss me? What if I hadn't of lent on the remote? Would he have kissed me? This is certainly going to complicate things…'_

Fred laughed to and reached to the side of Hermione. '_What on earth is he doing now?' _she thought. Just when she was about to ask he grabbed the remote from the side of her and switched the TV off.

"How about some lunch, it's nearly 1 o'clock already and we still need to unpack and watch that movie you were on about." Fred chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen.

'_What the hell nearly happened there? Was I about to kiss her? Oh god, this is going to complicate things...'_

* * *

**:)**

**There is chapter 4 and I really hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)**

**P.S- I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added this to their favourites ALREADY! ;) Keep reviewing.**


	5. Hermione? What are these?

**Here is chapter 5, I hope you like it! By the way, I'm thinking of making this fic quite long if people like it because there is _lots_ of stuff I can do with it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

Fred re-entered the kitchen and began to make sandwiches with his wand. Hermione followed and went to help him prepare lunch. _'Act casual Hermione, just don't mention 'the near kiss'. _

"Fred? Really? You're meant to be learning about muggles! Muggles don't just whip out there wands to make simple sandwiches. Here, lets start with _simple_ muggle stuff then we will move on to electricity and sports later on."

She walked up behind him and stole his wand from his hand. He moaned in protest, which caused Hermione to laugh.

"You can have this back at the end of the holidays. But until then you are no longer 'Fred 'wizard' Weasley but Fred 'completely unmagical' Weasley. Understood?" Hermione winked as she put Fred's wand in her pocket and continued buttering the bread by hand.

"I think you mean Fred 'completely unmagical except for his magical personality' Weasley. That name suits me better…maybe even Fred 'hottest temporary muggle ever to have walked this muggle world' Weasley. Yeah I like that one _way _better."

"You wish." Hermione replied playfully.

They both laughed and made lunch in comfortable silence. The previous awkwardness for the 'near kiss' had been forgotten and they were just enjoying each others company.

They sat at the small table and ate with some general chit-chat in between mouthfuls of ham sandwiches.

"Mione, I've been thinking. If I must be a muggle for the month then you should be too. Now hand over your wand." Fred winked and reached across the table to try and grab Hermione's wand from her pocket.

"What no! _I'm_ not the one failing muggle studies!"

"Oohh, is little Mione scared of being a wandless, magicless, hopeless muggle?" Fred joked.

Hermione glared at him.

"Muggles are none of those things Fred! They can cope just fine without wands; they don't need magic to survive."

Fred didn't say anything and just smirked. His eyebrows raised and Hermione sighed in defeat. '_He's a tricky one, that Fred Weasley.'_

"Oh, fine. Here take my wand and we can put them in my mum's cupboard until the end of the month."

They stood up and left the sandwiches atop of the table. They wandered into Hermione's parents rooms and over to the large wardrobe at the other end. Hermione opened the doors and smiled. Her mum was just like her. The clothes were hanging on one side in colour order and on the other side draws went from top to bottom. The draws were all individually labelled too.

"Merlin's beard Mione! Id never thought I'd meat someone who was neater than you. Obviously you get your traits from your mother." Fred laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the very top draw that wasn't labelled. She placed Fred's wand in it and turned to Fred. He was stroking Hermione's wand and was pretending to wipe tears away from his eyes.

"I'm not ready to be a muggle! I _need_ magic. Please don't do this to me Mione, I will die!" Fred fake pleaded. Hermione laughed slightly before snatching the wand from his hands.

"Man up Fred. Grow a pair."

This shocked Fred slightly but he laughed anyway as he placed Hermione's wand next to his. She locked the draw with a key and padlock before putting the key in her pocket. _'I've never heard Hermione like that before. I knew she had some banter but she is actually pretty funny…not up to my standards quite yet though but there's still time.' _Fred thought as they went back to the living room.

* * *

A quick glance at the clock told Hermione that it was nearing 3 o'clock. _'Merlin, where has this time gone?' _ She stood again from her spot of the sofa and Fred did the same.

"Time to go unpack for a bit now, don't you think? How about I leave you to your own devices for a while then we can start dinner in a few hours? Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. Oh the mischief I could get up to in Hermione Granger's house. If only George was here to see it." He laughed as they went up the stairs.

"Believe me, wand or no wand; you will _not_ want to cross me."

* * *

Fred grabbed his trunk and wandered into his room. He put in on the bed and reached to his pocket for his wand. '_Oh crap, forgot… think muggle Fred.'_ He started to unpack the _muggle way_ and after around an hour of hanging up clothes and placing photos on bedside tables he had unpacked everything but his toiletries.

Grabbing the shampoo's and shower gels he headed over to the bathroom he would be sharing with Hermione. It was still as dazzling as before with the small multi-coloured bottles on the shelf and the mirrored cupboard above the sink. He walked over to the cupboard and began to move bottles and hairbrushes so he could fit his stuff in. he was looking at Hermione's citrus shampoo when he saw a small box near the back.

He took the box out and looked at the small bullet shaped cotton things. He picked one up and studied it carefully.

"Hermione? What's this?" he shouted from the bathroom. A few seconds later Hermione came into the room.

"What's what Fred?" she asked. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to point at the strange object.

Hermione looked up at his hand and her mouth dropped open. She snatched the box from his hand and screamed-

"FRED! WHAT ON EARTH WHERE YOU DOING?"

He looked a little panicked and replied quickly.

"I was just looking through the cupboard so I could fit my shampoo and stuff in there, when I found that…that box. What are they?"

Hermione sighed as she placed the box back into the cupboard. She continued to act as if she was actually doing something in the cupboard to avoid looking at Fred.

"Well… they're for muggle girls. I used them when I couldn't do magic out of Hogwarts. Did anyone ever tell you about…umm…periods?" she nearly whispered the last few words and Fred had to lean in to hear.

"Yeah, in 6th yeah we had a Sex Ed class. But what do they have to do with…"

Fred trailed off and Hermione gathered that he had finally figured out what they were.

He went beet-root red. Hermione's cheeks flared too as she turned to face him. Fred was looking at the floor with a small sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry Mione. I didn't mean to I was just looking. I didn't realise what they were."

"It's…umm…okay. At least you know something about muggles now, ey?" she laughed nervously.

"It would have better if thing I learnt about wasn't _tampons_ though. Some how, I don't think they will be on my test."

Hermione laughed and left the bathroom with a quick "see you after you've finished packing".

Fred mentally slapped himself. No, scrap that. He actually _did_ slap himself.

'_Oh god, I don't think that could have gone any worse even if I'd tried… why did you have to find her tampons Fred? Why?' _

* * *

**:)**

**Chapter 5 is complete! I hope you enjoyed this one, please review and let me know if you did.**

**I would just like to say a MASSIVE thankyou to anyone who has reviewed or told other people about this fic. It is really appreciated!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Cuddling with Fred Weasley?

**Here is chapter 6, please read my little authors note at the end so you can see where I'm taking this story. As always read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6-**

Fred placed his toiletries in the cupboard and left the bathroom. _'How stupid can I get? Looking through her bathroom cupboard, there was bound to be something _personal _in there… stupid, stupid Fred.'_

He wandered back to his room to find that it was nearly 5 o'clock. _'Bloody hell, this day has gone fast. I better go help Mione with dinner.' _ He changed his trousers from skinny jeans to loose grey sweatpants. His dark blue t-shirt was fairly long and hung over his trousers. The casual look he had gone for made him look very rugged and handsome, even if he did say so himself.

He strolled down to the kitchen to find Hermione already busy cooking. She too had changed clothes. She was now wearing black leggings and an over sized grey t-shirt. She was humming to herself as she bustled around looking for pots and pans. Fred smirked and leant on the door frame, he watched with amusement in his eyes.

After around 5 minutes of admiring her body as she worked, Fred decided to make his presence known. He let out a low wolf whistle followed by a hearty chuckle.

"Gosh Fred! You scared the daylights out of me! How long have you been there?" she asked sheepishly.

"Long enough to hear your _lovely_ singing and dance moves. You know you look very fetching in that." He sent her a suggestive wink as he walked over to the oven.

Hermione blushed and looked back to the potatoes she was peeling. _'Did he really mean that or was he just taking the mick?... probably the latter.' _

"Umm, thanks I guess. Can you check on the pies please?"

"Of course. Anything for you my lady." He bowed and looked at the pies that were currently cooking away in the oven.

'_I don't think she realises I was serious when I said she looked good. She pulls off the casual yet sexy look very well. Almost as well as I do…'_

"So after dinner do you want to watch that movie?" Fred asked in what he hoped was a casual way. What he didn't want to admit was that he was dying to see what this movie stuff was all about. _'And cuddling up to Mione wouldn't be so bad either… what are you thinking, Fred? Stop it. You haven't even finished the first day yet and you're already thinking inappropriate thoughts about her! She's just Ron's little friend, the bookworm and more importantly the prefect who hates pranks. You can not be thinking about this sort of stuff… just be banterous. Yeah, banterous.' _

"Yeah why not. We'll eat, watch the film then head to bed. I have a busy day planned for tomorrow." She replied as she dished up the pie and mash.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Fred pleaded.

"You will just have to wait… think of it as a surprise."

"Mioneeeeeee, pleaseee tell me!" he whined.

"Nope."

'_Damn…'_

* * *

They ate there dinner and headed into the living room. It was already dark outside as the winter days began to shorten. Rain could be heard tapping on the ground and Hermione closed the curtains and dimmed the lights.

They both sat on the blue sofa as Hermione turned the DVD on. The title started to roll and they both went into a comfortable silence. They had watched about half of the movie when the temperature dropped dramatically. Hermione tried to wrap her arms around herself in a vain attempt to stay warm but if anything, it was just making her colder. Fred noticed this and shuffled ever so slightly towards Hermione.

He was also cold but he wasn't about to admit it, especially when this was his chance to cuddle up to Hermione. And this way he could blame it on the weather and not his subconscious need to be near her.

Hermione noticed his slight movement and slowly did the same. They were now only a few inches apart. If one of them was to move they would be officially cuddling.

'_Oh god! What do I do? Do I wait for him to move to me or do I cuddle up to him first? Oh help…'_

On the other side of the sofa a similar thought was racing through Fred's mind.

'_Does she want me to move closer or do I wait to see if she comes here? Oh god, I don't do well with mixed signals…'_

Fred sucked in a deep breath and looked at Hermione. _'Now or never Fred.'_

He slowly moved that inch toward Hermione and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder. _'Cliché or what? Why didn't I just yawn and complete the list?'_

Hermione's eyes popped slightly when she felt Fred's muscular arm wrap loosely around her shoulders. She straightened up slightly at the touch but soon relaxed when she saw how nervous Fred looked. _'Fred Weasley, nervous? Blimey what is happening here?'_

She looked up and gave him a small smile and he relaxed too. She snuggled up into his side and basked in his warmth. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and let out an inaudible sigh. _'Wow, this is practically perfect. Who would have thought Fred Weasley would be this nice? I certainly didn't…'_

Fred visibly relaxed when Hermione rested her head on the crock of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed slightly. _'This is weird. But I'm definitely not complaining.'_

They stayed in the same position throughout the entire movie and when it finished it was nearly half nine. They started to talk about all of the muggle objects in the movie and didn't finish talking until midnight.

Fred was softly stroking her hair as they sat in silence again. Hermione had just finished explaining mobile phones when she quietened down. Fred took the opportunity to think things over.

'_Today was great. Hermione's house is lovely. The tour was funny, lunch was nice. Unpacking was…eventful and dinner was delicious. The movie and talking was brilliant. Who knew I could learn so much about muggles from one film… and from Hermione. She would make a brilliant teacher one day. Hmm, professor Mione. That has a nice ring to it. I bet she be a stickler for the rules though. And time keeping, if you were late it would be a straight detention.'_ Fred laughed softly and smiled.

'_Oh crap the time! Mione's parents will be back soon.'_

"Mione? We better head up to bed, your mum and dad will be back soon."

There was no reply.

"Mione?"

There was still no reply.

Fred looked down to her face to find that she was peacefully sleeping, still huddled against him_. 'She looks nice even when she sleeps. How did I never notice how pretty she was before?... I better take her up to bed…' _

Fred's thoughts were interrupted by a giant yawn that escaped his lips.

'_Maybe a few more minutes won't hurt; I will carry her up in a minute…'_

* * *

**:)**

**Here is a quick chapter 6. I just wanted to let everyone know of my future plans for this story-**

**The first 6 chapters were only the first day really and my kind of intro.**

**I plan on creating a whole chapter for each day in the holidays, meaning that by the end I should have around 36 chapters as I have 30 days left to fill.**

**If you have any ideas for the days then please let me know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)**


	7. An Awkward Breakfast

**Here is chapter 7, I hope you like it and please review at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 7-**

The sun beamed through the curtains and danced across Hermione's sleeping face. She slowly came back into reality and opened a bleary eye. She wasn't in her room. She could feel a heavy weight wrapped around her waist and she was snuggled into something hard. This was definitely_ not_ her room.

Opening her eyes fully she realised where she was_. 'Why on earth am I asleep on the couch?' _ Hermione tried to sit up but the weight on her arm brought her back to the sofa. She looked down to find that the 'weight' was in fact an arm. A very muscular, slightly freckled arm that belonged to none other than Fred Weasley.

Now she was completely awake. And panicked. _'Why were we asleep on the sofa…together? What time is it?...oh my god, my parents!'_ Hermione thought frantically as she tried to wake Fred.

"Fred…pssstt. Wake up, Fred."

"Mmmm….5 more minutes." He groaned, eyes still shut.

"Don't make me do this Fred."

"Do what?"

THWAK.

"Okay, I'm up! No need to hit me Mione."

Hermione tried to sit up again only to remember Fred was still tightly wrapped around her waist. As lovely as it felt to be cuddled up to him, if Hermione's parents saw _this _then they would have some serious explaining to do.

"Umm, Fred? You kind of have to let go of me now…"

Fred looked down at their bodies and saw his arm. He quickly pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry bout that… what time is it?" Fred asked trying to defuse the tension.

'_I knew I should have taken her up to bed straight away… maybe then I wouldn't have fallen asleep myself.'_

Hermione looked around for the clock. It was only 8:00am. Great, that meant there was a chance that her parents hadn't seen them yet. Robert and Jean Granger were dentists that usually left for work around 10am, and didn't return until 7 in the evening. There was still a slim chance that they hadn't seen Fred and Hermione on the sofa as they would be waking up around now.

"We need to go back to bed and make it look like this never happened, okay? My mum and dad aren't used to seeing there only daughter with boys. Especially older ones they have never met. Now go upstairs and pretend you just woke up, alright?" Hermione pleaded.

"Sure, I don't really fancy having your dad yell at me about how to treat his darling daughter Mione first thing in the morning." Fred chuckled as they headed silently up the stairs.

* * *

Fred reached his room and sat on the bed for a few minutes to allow Hermione to go down first. He laid down and sighed. No matter how uncomfortable that couch was, that was probably the best sleep Fred had ever had. And he couldn't help but think that it had something to do with a certain bookworm who had slept with him.

He stood up after a few minutes and headed down to the kitchen. Hermione was already sitting at the table with her parents. Hermione was the spitting image of Hermione. She had the same brown curly hair (all though it was a little shorter) and she had the same dough brown eyes. She was tall and skinny but had a warm smile on her face. Hermione's dad however didn't look as happy. He had darker hair than the woman but still had the 'family eyes'. He eyed Fred suspiciously and continued to eat his breakfast.

'_First impressions count Fred.'_

Taking a deep breath, Fred strolled into the kitchen. He sat down and smiled at Hermione before clearing his throat.

"Hi I'm Fred Weasley. It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Granger thankyou so much for letting me stay in your home. It was lovely of you to help me out." He smiled sweetly and hoped they couldn't see the nervousness that that smile hid.

"Why it's no problem at all Fred, and call me Jean." She poured him a glass of orange juice and a plate of toast and eggs. He happily accepted and began to eat.

Fred waited to see if Mr. Granger was going to reply but was merely greeted with a small nod so he started to eat.

"So Mione tells us that you need help to study muggles, is that true?"

Fred swallowed his mouthful before replying.

"Yes, my twin, George, and I haven't been doing so well in muggle studies and Mione offered to tutor me for the holiday. George is also staying with a muggle family, so we can both learn."

Mrs. Granger raised her eyebrow slightly and laughed softly. Fred looked confused and Hermione's face matched his expression.

"Oh Fred, you don't have to pretend for us! We know your not studying. Why didn't you just tell us you and Mione were dating?"

Fred's eyes bulged and Hermione, who had been taking a sip of orange juice, chocked slightly and began to stutter.

"WE ARE _NOT_ DATING!"

Fred just continued to panic when he saw the death glares Mr. Granger was giving him. He decided to step in.

"No...No...Noo. Me and Mione are just good friends that's all. We are not dating."

Mrs. Granger continued to raise her eyebrows with a smirk that said she clearly didn't believe them. Mr Granger however was getting redder and redder.

"Good friends ey? Good friends don't snuggle up to each other on the sofa of their parent's homes now do they? If you're not dating what exactly were you doing?"

Mr Granger was getting very annoyed and Fred was becoming even more nervous. He couldn't even form a sentence.

"Dad! We did not do anything, now be nice. Fred and I are good friends and he's a respectful man. He wouldn't try anything he wasn't supposed to. Now can we _please_ try this again? So, Mum, dad here is my friend Fred Weasley."

"Whatever you say darling but I still think you would make a wonderful couple." Mrs. Granger cooed. Mr Granger had calmed down at his daughters words but he was obviously annoyed still.

"I believe you pumpkin but if you do anything to hurt my daughter you will not live to see tomorrow, understood?"

Fred nodded vigorously "yes sir."

"Oh Robert, don't scare the poor boy! They obviously just fell asleep yesterday, don't kill him yet. They're not going out so you don't need to give the 'boyfriend speech' okay? Anyway, sorry about that Fred. Welcome to our home and we hope you enjoy yourself. Have you guys got any plans for today?"

Hermione finally found her voice as Fred opted to stuff his mouth full to stop any more arguments.

"I was actually going to go into town for lunch to show Fred the shops and stuff, is that okay?"

"That's fine dear; your father and I are working until 7 so be back before then please. Have fun."

"Thanks mum, bye dad." Hermione said as she kissed both her parents on the cheek before tugging Fred up the stairs.

"I still think they would make a lovely couple." Was all that could be heard from the kitchen.

* * *

"Your dad _hates_ me."

"Fred, he doesn't_ hate_ you he was just worried about you and his 'baby girl'." Hermione shuddered at the nickname and Fred laughed.

He was sitting on her bed while she pottered around the room looking for god knows what. They had finished breakfast and headed up stairs to get changed before heading into town. Fred was dressed in a dark blue jumper and black jeans and Hermione was wearing a light blue knitted cardigan over a pair of black leggings and a white top. They were both dressed fairly casually but still in thick jumpers to protect them from the harsh winter weather.

"Are you ready for your first trip into the big, wide muggle world?" Hermione mocked as she grabbed her bag and boots.

"I most definitely am. Wow, Fred Weasley in the muggle world- how weird does that sound?" he chuckled as they left the front door.

* * *

"Mione how are we getting into town?" Fred asked curiously after around 10 minutes of walking.

"We, my dear friend are catching the tube."

"The what? What _is_ that?"

"The tube is a train that travels underground. We are catching the tube into London and then we are going shopping on Oxford Street. Oh and just so you know, there are some _interesting_ clothing in muggle London, so don't point or stare... please."

"As you wish my lady. Lead the way to the magical tub."

"_Tube_ Fred, tube."

* * *

They reached the tube station and Hermione pulled Fred down the stairs. Muggle London was always busy but this close to Christmas was a nightmare. Fred kept staring at people with pink hair and boys with piercings so Hermione had taken to grabbing his hand and full on dragging.

The actual tube ride wasn't so bad. They had managed to get a fairly spacious compartment on the tube so there hadn't been much pushing or shoving. They were now wandering hand in hand down Oxford Street. Hermione didn't seem to notice that she was still holding Fred's hand but Fred was determined not to pull away.

"Hermione can we go in here? Please? With cherries on top?" Fred batted his eyelashes and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his puppy face.

"Fine, if we must." She joked.

Hermione had managed to drag Fred into all of the high street fashion shops and felt a little bad about not letting him go into JJB. But she despised sports shops so she had to let him go into Topman.

She was presently surprised when Fred acted like a perfectly normal person and picked out some clothes that weren't completely disgusting. _'Although those leather pants he picked up were hideous… I'm glad I put a stop to that.' _She chuckled to herself as she grabbed Fred's hand again.

This time she did notice that they were holding hands and she quickly dropped, looking at Fred anxiously to see if he noticed. '_Or cared._' Hermione added in her head.

Fred was not going to lie. He was having a great time shopping with Hermione. She was funny, sweet and had a good fashion sense. _'Although, I did like those leather_ pa_nts- they looked cool.' _ But he was slightly disappointed when Hermione dropped his hand. He saw her cheeks redden slightly and he looked into one of the shop windows to distract himself.

"Do you want to grab some late lunch Fred?"

"Yeah sounds good, I'm starved. Where should we eat?"

"I know this nice little Italian place back near my house, if you want to go?"

"Sounds delizioso!"

* * *

They grabbed the tube back to the station near Hermione's house. They walked for a while until they reached a small restaurant. It was homely and quite posh. They walked in and grabbed a table near the back. Soon enough the waitress came over ready to take the orders.

"So what will it be hunny? A couple's pizza or a partner's pasta? We do great deals for couples and they come three times quicker than normal food."

Hermione went red and was about to correct the waitress in saying that they weren't a couple when she was interrupted by Fred.

"We'll take the couples pizza please, isn't that right Mione?"

Hermione nodded and smiled at the waitress as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Fred, why didn't you tell her we weren't a couple?"

"You heard her Mione; we get a deal if we're a _couple,_ so I figured, why not? You don't mind do you?"

"No, no. its fine." She gave him a small smile and a sip of her lemonade.

'_She thinks we're a couple. I mean Hermione and Fred… Fred and Hermione… no way would that ever work…'_ Hermione thought as the waitress returned with a couple's pizza.

* * *

**:)**

**Here is my chapter 7! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if it feels kind of rushed but I just wanted to get this one finished.**

**Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for the days.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed already and please tell me if you liked it or not :)**


	8. Ask Me Anything, Anything at All

**Here is chapter 8, I am really sorry for the long wait but I should be updating a lot this week as it's half term so I hope that makes up for it! Please review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8-**

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling strangely refreshed. She glanced at the alarm clock and found that it was nearly 10 o'clock. _'Merlin! I don't think I have ever slept in this long before!' _

She slowly stumbled out of the bed and straightened her pyjama top. Her shorts were smooth over the top of her thighs but a small chilly breeze was brushing up her legs, making her shiver. She found a purple jumper and slid it over the top of her pyjamas before heading downstairs.

When Hermione reached the kitchen she found it empty. She checked the bathroom and her parent's room but it was still empty. She figured that Fred would still be sleeping so she decided to just hang around in the living room until he woke up.

When she trudged into the living room she found a half naked Fred eating cereal on the floor. _'What on earth is he doing?'_

The sight in itself made her stop and blink a few times. She stared at him for a while, until Fred finally noticed she was gawping in the doorway.

"Morning Mione." He said cheerily.

"Umm, hi Fred. Not to be rude but what _are_ you doing? Eating cereal…on the floor? And where is your t-shirt? It's December and quite frankly, cold." She asked as she sat next to him on the wooden floor.

Fred shrugged and continued to eat his cereal; then after a minute of *crunch* *gulp* *crunch* he finally replied.

"I woke up early so I went and got some cereal. I went to find your mum and dad but they had already left so I thought I would eat in here. I was going to sit on the sofa but I fell and spilt cereal all over me, so I took of my shirt and continued to eat on the floor. Thought I'd try something different, you know?" he chuckled at Hermione's bemused expression.

"You are a weird one, Fred Weasley."

* * *

Hermione grabbed a croissant from the kitchen and headed back to the living room.

Fred had finished his breakfast and had then felt the need to take up the entire sofa, much to Hermione's annoyance. She lightly smacked his legs and he lifted them slightly, giving her just enough room to sit down. Fred put on a hurt expression before swinging his legs back over Hermione's lap. She rolled her eyes but laughed anyway.

'_God, he looks nice without a top on.'_ Hermione found herself thinking.

'_Hermione, stop it. You are just friends. That. Is. It. Friends. Amigos. Nothing more. It doesn't matter that he's funny, smart and gorgeous. Fred will never think about you like that, and it's not like you fancy him anyway…'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Fred.

"Mione, what are you like?"

She laughed slightly and raised her eyebrows.

"what do you mean Fred?"

He seemed to be thinking quite hard and Hermione studied his face for a moment until he replied.

"It's just that I have known you for years, yet I don't really _know_ you. I only know you as Hermione, Ron's friend or prefect Hermione. I want to get to know _Hermione_ Hermione."

He looked genuinely interested so Hermione continued.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Fred thought again before answering.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Light blue or purple."

"Favourite book?"

"Easy, Hogwarts; a history."

"Favourite food?"

"Pancakes, made the muggle way."

"Best friends?"

"Harry, Ron and Ginny."

Fred smiled slightly before asking-

"What about muggle friends?"

Hermione was fairly surprised when he asked about her muggle life. No one in the wizarding world had ever asked her about her home. It almost seemed that everyone had forgotten that she was a muggle born, so she had never told any of her wizard friends about her muggle friends before.

"Well there's a group of us that hang around with each other during the holidays. There is Teegan, my best friend since I was little and her boyfriend Jamie. Then there is Kali and her boyfriend Preston and finally, Mel who is a bit well, wild."

"Who knew Hermione had friends?" Fred joked.

Hermione scowled and looked at the floor. _'Of course he would think I was some sort of nerdy loser, why wouldn't he?'_

Fred noticed her sad look and quickly started to fumble around, words stammering out of his mouth.

"Oh, I m sorry Mione. Of course you have friends… I mean why wouldn't you? Your nice and funny and pretty… you must be really popular… you are at Hogwarts… everyone loves you and they all want to be friends with you even if you are a little bossy at times…but hey, we all need some rules once in a while… oh god, I'm rambling aren't I?" he asked as he shook his head in fake disgust.

"Yes you are and don't worry about it. I'm sure I'm not the sort of girl who comes across as super popular and all that. The bookworm image is hard to get rid of…" she laughed awkwardly.

"Hey, you're not just a bookworm! You are Hermione granger, fun loving, popular and cute as a button. You are not 'just a bookworm'." Fred protested.

Hermione smiled and laughed kindly before speaking again.

"I was thinking that maybe you could meet them all sometime, I mean they would love to meet one of my school friends." Seeing Fred's strange look she continued "they think I go to some posh private school and they don't know I'm a witch, so they have never met anyone from Hogwarts. Thinking about it, they must think I'm a right loner." Hermione chuckled.

"I would love to met you friends, I'm sure it would be great to meet you muggle friends at some point. Hey, maybe we could do something that muggles do for fun? What about that _booing_ thing you guys do, with the white things? We learnt about it in muggle studies once… I think."

"I think you mean _bowling_ and that sounds great. I can ring them all later and ask if they want to go next week sometime."

"Sounds like a plan." Fred smirked.

* * *

Hermione laughed and then suddenly realised what they were talking about before. She had never really spoken to Fred and had never got to know him, so she figured this was her chance.

"Since you know a bit about me, it's my turn to learn all about the Prankster King."

"Hit me."

Hermione smirked then leant over and hit him on the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?" he shrieked.

"You told me to, and I quote 'Hit me'. So I did."

He gave her his best glare but Fred couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his face.

"Alright then, ask me some questions. What would you like to know? You have full access to places nobody, except maybe George, has even gone. What do you want to know, I will answer _anything_…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

Hermione thought for a moment and decided to have some fun. He had asked her pretty standard questions like her favourite colour but she was going to be tricky, just for the sake of it.

"How far have you gone with a girl?"

Fred's mouth nearly hit the floor. Never in a million years would he have expected little Hermione granger to ask _that. _ She was obviously taking full advantage of the 'ask me anything' statement. _'What have you let yourself in for Fred?'_

"Well, umm… I…I haven't been all the way…Just close."

This was definitely not the answer Hermione was expecting.

The notorious Hogwarts player hadn't even slept with a girl before. That was a shock, not a nasty one but a shock none the less.

"How comes? You're meant to be the big player at Hogwarts yet you've never slept with anyone."

"Just because I had a few girlfriends in the past doesn't make me some jerk that just hops into bed with loads of girls, Hermione."

She knew she had upset him and at the very least annoyed him.

"I'm sorry I just heard a few rumours and assumed. I shouldn't have."

He smiled slightly and just shrugged.

"No, I'm sorry. Its just that everyone thinks I'm some horrible guy that just sleeps with girls then dumps them and the truth is that I'm actually waiting for that 'someone special' anyway… oh god that sounded cheesy _and_ girly at the same time." He put his head in his hands lightly and groaned.

Hermione let out a small giggle and replied-

"Actually I think it's really sweet that you're waiting for someone special, not just some random girl. I really respect you for that; it's exactly what I'm doing too. Although it's not like I've had much choice in the matter, I haven't even been kissed before…"

Hermione gasped when she realised what she had just admitted to Fred. That was one of her deepest and most embarrassing secrets, she was nearly 17 and she hadn't even been kissed by a boy before.

Her cheeks flamed as she waited for Fred's jokes and taunts but they never came. She raised her gaze from the floor to Fred. He was looking at her intensely and his eyes were scanning her entire body, making her feel very self conscious.

Before Hermione could ask him what he was looking at, Fred leant forward quickly and placed a brief, sweet kiss on her lips. A spark flew through her body and her eyes widened when she realised what he was doing.

He pulled back almost as quick as he leant in and looked at Hermione. She was even redder than before and she looked almost frozen out of shock.

"There. Now you have had your first kiss. So is there anything else you wanted to know?" he asked casually.

Hermione finally regained the ability to speak. She gulped and tried to stop the blush as she asked-

"So…umm… w-what's your favourite colour?"

* * *

**:)**

**There is chapter 8! I am soooooo sorry for the long wait but I had a very busy week. There should be lots of updates this week as its half term so I shouldn't be as busy, so look out for them!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please keep reviewing and let me know what you thought :)**


	9. Muggle Hobbies

**Here is another chapter for you guys! I hope you like it and please review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9-**

The rest of that day rushed past in a blur for Hermione. Fred had kissed her. Fred Weasley had been her first kiss. Hermione Granger's first kiss was Fred Weasley, _the _Fred Weasley. _'What on earth had happened?'_

Hermione was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Yesterday had been so confusing. One minute Hermione and Fred had been talking and then the next Fred had kissed her. It wasn't so much the actual kiss that bothered Hermione, it was the fact Fred hadn't mentioned it and had carried on as usual. _'Does he do that sort of stuff all the time? He was the one saying people think he's a player and maybe that's why.'_

She felt bad for thinking things like that about Fred but she couldn't help it. He had been so sweet yesterday and he hadn't made fun of her once. But why did she think he did to make fun of her later?

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by a soft knock on the door. Instinctively she looked to her clock; again she had woken up at 10 meaning the person at the door couldn't be her parents as they were working. That only left one other person.

"Fred, you can come in. You don't have to knock."

The door clicked open and a sheepish looking Fred stepped inside her room.

"Sorry, mum always shouted at us if we didn't knock before going in a room. Big house, no privacy and all that."

Hermione smiled and sat up in her bed. She suddenly realised that she was wearing a very low hanging night gown and she blushed when she noticed Fred's eyes wander a little lower than they should.

She coughed slightly and Fred snapped out of his gaze. His cheeks flushed a light pink and he smiled at Hermione.

"So…umm… what are you doing in here?"

Fred looked confused for a moment before it clicked. He sat on the each of her bed and she subconsciously moved a little closer to him.

"Well Miss Granger, I was hoping you could tutor me today."

That was certainly not what Hermione was expecting.

"Fred Weasley _wants_ me to tutor him?"

"Yep, I figured that if I tell mum I studied for a _bit _she might not be as angry with me when I get back. And besides, I think dad's fascination with muggles has finally rubbed of on me. They look pretty interesting."

"I still can't believe you want to study. But hey, I'm not complaining. Just let me get dressed and I will meet you downstairs in 10."

Fred stood up, bowed and walked out the door.

"See you in ten, my lady."

* * *

Hermione reached into her cupboard and grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She changed quickly and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail. She applied a thin layer of mascara before heading to the kitchen.

Fred was already sat at the table, dressed in jeans and a blinding orange top that clashed quite badly with his hair. Hermione laughed as she saw his toothy grin and sat down opposite him.

"So what do you need to study? Any specific categories that are going to come up in your test?" she asked as Fred handed her a bagel.

"Well there are 3 main subjects this year. Muggle hobbies, food and sport. I think we should start with either hobbies or food because it's raining at the moment."

Hermione glanced towards the window to find it was indeed raining. She thought about the options for a moment and decided on teaching Fred about muggle hobbies because they were running low on food so they would need to go shopping before she gave him a cooking lesson.

"How about hobbies? I can teach you about cinemas, bowling, theatres, games and some stuff like that, does that sound good?"

Fred nodded enthusiastically and Hermione smiled brightly.

'_God, all he has to do is nod and I smile like a kid on Christmas. What is wrong with me?' _

* * *

After a quiet breakfast, the both went up into Hermione's room to start the studying. Hermione had decided to start with things like cinemas and bowling. '_At least that way Fred would know what to do when we go bowling in a few days.'_ She thought as she grabbed a photo album from the back of her cupboard.

"This…" she sat down on her bed opposite Fred and handed him the picture. "Is a picture of me and my friend Jamie outside of the local cinema."

Fred studied the picture of Hermione and a tall blond haired boy with bright green eyes who he assumed must be Jamie. He felt a sudden pang in his gut and he turned to Hermione before she could continue her speech.

"So, who is this Jamie? A boyfriend perhaps?" he hoped to god that he sounded jokey but inside he was praying it was a no. Fred wasn't quite sure why he wanted her to say no so much, he just did.

Hermione laughed and replied

"Oh no, he's going out with my other friend Teegan. Remember I told you about them yesterday. Anyway, cinemas are just giant screens that play movies like the one we watched on the first night. It's usually a place where friends hang out and stuff."

"That sounds cool; I will have to take George to one sometime. He would love that."

Hermione giggled at the thought of Fred and George shouting at the screen telling the people what to do instead of just watching like a normal person. She pushed the thought from her mind and suppressed another giggle as she picked up another photograph.

"This is another thing muggles do sometimes for fun. It's called bowling; I said that we might go in a few days with my friends. All you have to do is pick up a heavy ball and throw it down a lane and knock over as many pins as possible. It's simple really."

Fred nodded and pointed to the picture he was now holding.

"Who's that next to you?"

"That's Mel; she's the wild child I told you about. She can be a bit, out there sometimes."

The girl in the picture was tall and had long wavy blond hair. She was quite pretty but she looked a little too fake for Fred's liking.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

Hermione stuttered when he asked her this. _'Why does he want to know if she's single or not? He's not going to ask her out is he?' _ She sighed before answering.

"No, Mel's single at the moment. But I'm sure she won't be for long…" Hermione mumbled the last bit under her breath and she hoped that Fred didn't quite catch it.

"Oh." Was all he said.

* * *

They had spent the last 2 hours talking about all things from cinema's to mobile phones and Fred was finally starting to lose attention. To be fair he had managed to listen and even take notes for the last 2 hours but when Hermione started talking about how computers use codes and formulas he started to lose interest.

His mind wandered away from computers and onto something he had been thinking about constantly since it had happened yesterday.

He had kissed Hermione. He had no idea why but he didn't care. It had been one of the shortest but one of the best kisses he had ever had. He knew it was cheesy but he felt fireworks when there lips touched.

'_Stop thinking about it! It doesn't mean anything; you were just being nice and giving her her first kiss… I wonder if she thought it was any good though. Did she feel the fireworks like I did? Probably not…'_

"Fred? Hellooo? Are you listening to me?..."

"Yeah, uh sorry Mione. I was just thinking about how fascinating computer formulas are…"

He gave her a smirk and she hit him on the arm before continuing her speech about electricity.

* * *

**:)**

**There is chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed it and I would just like to say that it will start to get more interesting after this chapter as I have planned out most of the days. I do have a few days left to fill so if you have a suggestion, let me know.**

**I would also like to say, THANKYOU so much for all of the lovely reviews. They truly make my day and it feels so nice to know you guys like my work.**

**Please drop me a review :)**


	10. The Flour War

**Hello! Here is Chapter 10 and I really hope you enjoy it. I think this is my favourite so far, I hope it's yours too ;)**

**P.s- For all of those lovely people who want the Bowling scene I can tell you that it's going to take place in Chapter 14. Sorry to keep you waiting!**

* * *

**Chapter 10-**

Hermione's day started of almost exactly the same as the day before. She woke up late and found Fred sheepishly standing by her door.

"I know you said not to knock but I couldn't help it. I guess I'm just too much of a gentleman." He chirped as he sat down on the bed.

Hermione yawned and laughed at his comment as she was too tired to reply properly.

"So what is on the schedule for today Mione? Going to town? Bowling? Studying? Snuggling up to the most handsome temporary muggle you know?"

Fred raised his eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

'_If he wants to play this game then fine. Game on Weasley.'_

Hermione sat up in her bed and stroked her chin and let out a soft "hmmm".

"We have already been into town, we are going bowling next week and we studied yesterday. So I guess that leaves snuggling up to the most handsome temporary muggle I know."

She laughed slightly at Fred's shocked expression. His eyes seemed to bulge as if he really believed her for a second, Hermione also another expression in his eyes. _'Was it…hope? Noooo…he wouldn't want to, it was a joke in the first place.'_

"Really?"

"Yeah, I must call George and tell him to come over."

She tried to muffle her giggles but they just came out as loud laughs instead.

Hermione watched as Fred's face fell slightly but he quickly covered it with a mock glare.

"That was low Granger. Picking my twin over moi? Are you sure you don't want to go to St. Mungos instead? You know get your head checked as it seems you _still_ can't tell I am the most attractive twin."

"Ha Ha. You're modest too."

"You know it."

She smacked his arm lightly and they both fell into soft laughter. Fred got of the bed and wandered over to Hermione's dressing table. He picked up a hairbrush and began to brush his scruffy bed hair. He slicked it back and turned to Hermione whose smile was beginning to cover most of her face.

"What on earth are you doing?" she replied through gasps of laughter.

"Why Granger, I am Malfoy but you can call me Draco."

Fred walked over to her bed and kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his. He brought it slowly up to his mouth and kissed it softly; he looked up and wiggled his eyebrows again. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up and before she knew it she burst out laughing and Fred joined in too, collapsing onto her bed.

"The scary thing is you actually looked and sounded like Malfoy for a moment there… apart from the 'Wooing' thing though."

Fred turned back to her and grabbed the forgotten hairbrush; he ran it through his hair a few times before it turned back into his 'Scruffy-But-You-Can't-Resist-It' hairstyle.

"Well, that's the last time I will be doing that then. No way am I going to be known as Malfoy's ginger clone…erugghh." He shuddered for effect and Hermione rolled her eyes playfully.

"So, anyway. Back to my original question, what is on the schedule for today Mione?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second and then the perfect idea came to her.

"Wear some casual clothes you don't mind getting mucky and meet me in the kitchen in ten, okay?"

Fred eyed her suspiciously before heading out the room. A soft "Okaaaaaay…" followed him out.

* * *

Hermione changed into a baggy white vest top and some brown leggings. She tied up her hair in a messy bun and headed for the kitchen and to her surprise Fred was already there. _'God, he's actually fairly punctual…for a Weasley anyway.'_

He was wearing a stripy blue top and some grey sweatpants that were folded into shorts. Hermione had to admit, his casual look still made him look incredibly hot.

"So what exactly are we doing today that involves us getting mucky?"

Hermione smirked and replied

"Cooking. The muggle way."

* * *

They walked over to the counter top and Fred turned to Hermione.

"What are we cooking then, I thought cooking was clean and easy?"

"Trust me; cooking with me is neither of those things. And you can choose what we make; mum went shopping last night so we have lots of ingredients."

Fred looked thoughtful for a moment before he remembered a certain conversation he had had with Hermione a few nights ago.

"Pancakes." He replied simply.

He watched as a confused expression settled on Hermione's face, it then turned to suspicious.

"Why do you want to make pancakes of all things? Don't you want to make something more exciting?"

"Well there your favourites, so I thought we'd make them together." Fred shrugged and walked over to the fridge and began to look for the ingredients. He may be a wizard, but he knew what went in pancakes… although he didn't know how you made them exactly.

Hermione was a little shocked. She hadn't expected him to have remembered that. In fact she hadn't thought he'd even listened to most of her answers that day. Turns out he did and he was actually very thoughtful. As much as Hermione wanted to tell him how sweet it was he remembered, all that came from her mouth was a small "Oh".

They collected all of the food and the pans they would need for the pancakes. Hermione had told Fred how to make the mix and they were now at the stage of flipping. 'I really didn't think this through.' Hermione thought as she saw an over excited Fred with a pan in his hand.

"okay, please be careful Fred." She begged nervously as she gave him some mix. He smiled almost crazily and shouted.

"THREE….TWO….ONE….FLIP!"

Hermione watched as the pancake soared in the air and landed with a splat on the kitchen floor. Fred laughed and Hermione gave him the 'your-cleaning-that-up' look before chuckling herself.

"Sorry Mione. I guess flipping wasn't for me…but you know what they say practise makes perfect and all that. So how about we make some more mix?" he gave her a puppy face and she couldn't help but say yes.

Fred scooped the failed pancake up and into the bin before turning back to Mione. She was pouring flour into a scale and was making a bit of a mess with it. Seeing his opportunity, Fred dipped his finger in some of the spilt flour and gently bopped her on the nose, leaving a flour finger print in its place.

Hermione gasped at the contact and glared at Fred. He was laughing quite loudly but was silenced when he felt something powdery on his chin.

Hermione had put he finger in the flour and poked his chin making his eyes squint evilly.

"You did not just do what I think you did… 'cos if you did… you're gunna get it!"

Fred picked up a whole handful of flour and dumped it onto Hermione's head. She screeched and glared back at Fred.

The flour war had begun.

* * *

Fred's hair, face and t-shirt were covered in flour and Hermione's leggings and hair were also full of flour. They had been laughing and throwing food for the last 5 minutes and Hermione needed to recover.

She didn't care about the state of her or her kitchen; she just needed to stop laughing for a minute because her ribs were physically hurting.

As Fred turned to grab more flower she made her exit silently from the kitchen and hurried up the stairs. Of course she wasn't stupid enough to go unprotected so her trouser pockets happened to be stuffed with flour and it was now creating a small trail behind her.

All she had to do now was sit and wait for Fred to fall into her trap…

* * *

Fred had paused his fighting to 'reload'. The kitchen was covered in white powder and there was more on Fred then there was let in the bag. He turned to grab some more for a split second when he heard Hermione scuttle of upstairs.

'_So she thinks she can hide and make me follow into her trap, eh? Well I will show her. I will just wait down here until she finally gives up, then I pounce…'_ Fred thought as he smirked.

All he had to do was sit and wait…

* * *

Hermione had been sitting behind her bedroom door for just over 3 minutes now; she knew Fred wasn't going to follow. She gave up on her plan and tried to stealthily go down the stairs. She stopped on the stairs when she noticed the front door open. Her father stepped through the doorway and headed into the kitchen completely oblivious to Hermione on the stairs.

Oh god, this isn't going to be good…

* * *

Fred was hiding behind the kitchen door with a whole bag of flour ready in his hand. He heard the stairs creak and he could hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

'_Three…two…one...'_

"GOTCHA!" He shouted as he dumped the whole bag of flour onto Hermione's head.

Wait. That was definitely _not_ Hermione.

Fred stared in shock as he looked at the flour coated Mr. Granger. Although his face was white from the flour, red could be clearly seen through it. Fred's eyes bulged and he felt his whole face pale. Hermione came running into the kitchen, obviously too late to stop Fred's actions.

The two teens stood completely still not even daring to move as they watched Mr. Granger's silent shaking form.

Soon, he erupted.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

* * *

**:)**

**Well, there you go! I hope you liked it :) Please review and let me know what you think as I really do appreciate every single one, good or bad.**

**Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed or added this story to their favourites or story alerts- it means a lot.**

**:)**


	11. Head of the House

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-**

Fred slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the window. He groaned, turned onto his back and pulled the duvet right up to his chin.

It was nearly 12 o'clock and Fred still hadn't stepped outside of his bedroom. And that was difficult seeing as his stomach was growling for food so loudly it was painful. But he couldn't go downstairs. Not until Mr. Granger had left for his two day dentistry convention at 1, anyway.

Yesterdays events had still been in the front of Fred's mind. It had started so well. The Malfoy impression, the cooking, the pancake flipping, the Flour War… but then everything went wrong. _Horribly_ wrong.

Fred thought back to Mr Granger's angered face and he even winced slightly at the thought.

"_WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" Mr. Granger had boomed._

_Fred had felt himself visibly shrink in front of the middle aged man but he couldn't bring himself to answer back._

_Mr Granger seemed to become even more furious as he waited for Fred to answer him. He was still covered from head to toe in flour and the kitchen was a mess. Fred had thought about answering his question but he was stopped by Hermione._

"_Dad, calm down. We were just messing around. Fred was aiming for me."_

_Fred had instantly regretted Hermione's words. Her dad was going to burst._

"_WHY WERE YOU PLANNING ON HITTING MY POOR DAUGHTER? IS HER LETTING YOU STAY HERE NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? DO YOU WANT TO ATTACK HER TOO?" _

_Fred gulped and quietly spoke._

"_I am so sorry Mr. Granger. I never meant to hit you and Mione and I were just having fun. I am so sorry; we will clean up straight away." _

_He begged Mr. Granger would drop it and move on but fate had never really liked Fred anyway._

"_JUST HAVING FUN? YOU HOOLIGANS CALL THIS FUN? Hermione I thought we taught you to respect rules and have nice friends?" her dad was now facing Hermione and talking a little softer._

_Fred stiffened at that. He didn't really care about Mr Granger shouting but to accuse him of not being nice was a little low in Fred's book. _

"_Fred is a perfectly nice friend. He's fun, caring, sweet; extremely intelligent although he doesn't always show it, hilarious… well anyway you get the point. Fred is a perfect friend and he dumped flour on you by accident so can you please drop it dad. He said he was sorry." _

_Hermione's cheeks had turned a slight pink when she realised she was listing all of Fred's good qualities to him and her father. Her dad had calmed down and Fred was smiling softly at Hermione. The smile clearly said 'thankyou'._

_Mr Granger had looked doubtful but he nodded his head solemnly anyway. _

"_Well, I suppose it may have been an accident. And by the way my daughter talks so fondly of you, it is clear you are not a hooligan. I am sorry for shouting at you Fred but make sure nothing like this happens again please."_

_Fred nodded and watched as Hermione smiled kindly at her father. Mr Granger spun on his heel and walked up the stairs. _

"_I'm going in the shower to clean this off then me and your mother are going out for dinner." Was what he had shouted behind him._

Fred was snapped out of his thoughts of yesterday by a small tap on the door. He sat up in his bed and stretched.

"Come in" he yawned.

Hermione's bushy little head popped around the door and she sighed when she saw Fred. She quickly walked into his room and sat on the end of his bed. She tucked her feet under his duvet and Fred repositioned himself so he was also sitting.

Hermione looked up at Fred and finally realized that he had not only failed to get up before lunch time but he had also failed in getting dressed too. He was only wearing his bright red boxers that clashed with his hair. His muscular chest was clearly visible and Hermione found she was unable to look away.

"It's nearly 12 o'clock and you're not even up yet! I know your avoiding my dad but that's no excuse not to get up Fred."

"I'm not avoiding anyone…" Fred scowled.

Hermione scoffed and laughed slightly, which caused Fred to cross his arms and huff.

"And how old are you again? 11? What is the phrase muggles say…Ahh that's it…_Act your age not your shoe size_." Hermione smirked and watched as Fred huffed again.

"I will have you know I am very grown up._ I_ am the head of this house after 10 o'clock."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and gestured for Fred to continue.

"When your mum and dad have left, it leaves only me and you and since you are younger and _totally inferior_ to my spectacular personality, I automatically become head of the house." Fred replied smugly.

"Well you can't possibly be head of this house because for starters… it's not yours."

"Yet, dear Mione. It's not mine yet."

Hermione felt her eyebrows knit together in confusion. The only way Fred could have the house was if he permanently moved in or stole it from her parents. She laughed softly before looking back into Fred's face which was covered in a mischievous smirk.

"And how do you plan on becoming the head of this house? Are you going to kidnap my parents and force them to give you it?"

Fred shook his head slowly and chuckled.

"Mione, Mione, Mione. Do you _really _want to know how I will steal your home and become the head of the house?"

Hermione thought for a while before she answered this. _'How bad can the answer be?' _she thought.

"Yes."

Fred suddenly leapt up from under the covers and leaned towards Hermione so quickly she had no time at all to react. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder much like the time in the kitchen when Hermione had hit her head. Hermione screamed and Fred was trying his hardest to stifle the chuckles that were slowly bubbling in his throat.

"First in my plan to steal the house, I will kidnap the fare maiden Mione and send a ransom note to the family. It will insist for the position as head of the house or else…"

Hermione was now gently hitting his toned and completely bare back as Fred headed down the hall to the bathroom. From her position on his shoulder she had a clear view of Fred's backside. _'Nice…' _

"Or else what Fred?" Hermione managed to choke out through tears of laughter.

"I will demand the position of head of house or… I will throw the lovely Mione in the shower."

Hermione gasped and started to wriggle in Fred's grip. This probably wasn't the smartest think to do because she was just slowly inching her way towards Fred's butt instead of out of his hands completely.

"Fred! No! Not the shower! Please!" she started to beg but it was to late.

Fred had managed to keep Hermione flung over his shoulder while he turned on the shower. Freezing cold water began to fire out of the shower head and Hermione looked on in horror as Fred began to lower her in the spray.

Water covered her entire body and stuck her head to her forehead in a matter of seconds. She sat under the shower, soaking and cold as she watched Fred hunch over from laughter. He was holding his bare stomach and tears of laughter were slipping from his eyes.

'_It would probably be hilarious if the shoe was on the other foot I suppose' _

Then under the powerful spray of the shower Hermione had an idea.

"Fred…I think I hurt my ankle when you put my in the shower." She whimpered.

Fred almost instantly stopped his laughter and walked back over to the drenched Hermione. She was still sitting on the shower floor whilst the water poured down on her.

"I'm so sorry Mione, I didn't mean too. It was just meant to be funny, sorry."

Fred reached down to pull Hermione out of the shower by her extended arm. He began to pull her up but was met with a forceful tug from Hermione. Before he could steady himself, Fred collapsed on top of Hermione sending them both back into the powerful rays of the shower.

The laughter soon poured out of them and with the combination of water, soggy hair and the laughter it soon became hard to breathe. Fred's legs were tangled up in Hermione's and their bodies were crushed against each other. Fred's laughter subdued slightly when he realized the position they were now in.

'_oh god, she looks so hot when she's soaking wet._' Was the only thought that was running through his mind and his eyes flickered all around her body draining her in.

Hermione had also noticed the position they were in and was thinking along the same lines as Fred. _'His chest looks amazing when it's wet.'_ Her eyes raked his entire body before they settled back on his eyes. Although the water was obscuring her vision slightly she could still see the lust in his eyes.

Before Hermione could even start to contemplate this thought Fred slowly brought his face down to hers. His lips touched hers so quickly; if she had blinked she would have missed it. A spark shot through her body and before she could even kiss back Fred had jumped off of her and began to shake his hair to rid it of the water.

Hermione reached over and turned off the shower before standing up. _'Should she say something? Or just pretend it never happened?' _ But before she had the chance to ask Fred why he had kissed her, Fred had gone.

Hermione just stood in the middle of the bathroom soaking wet and confused.

'_Why did he kiss me, and then just run off without a single word?'_

* * *

**:)**

**There is chapter 11 :) I quite liked this one and I hope you do too seeing as you've been kept waiting for so long. I am terribly sorry for the wait but I have been reading The Hunger Games trilogy for the past week and it has consumed a fare amount of my time! I am ashamed to say another book other than Harry Potter has distracted me from my fan fictions but I hope you can forgive me!**

**Next chapter up soon, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Showers

**Here is chapter 12, sorry for the wait! Its not very long but I promise the next few chapters will be longer as we are nearing the Bowling Trip:) Please leave me a review so I know what you thought of it!**

* * *

**Chapter 12-**

'_What on earth happened there?'_

Fred practically ran to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. _'Why had I kissed Hermione? Why was I so angry about it?'_

Fred slumped onto his bed and smothered his face with the pillow. He let out a low groan and just sat in that position until the need for air became too great. After he had removed his slightly red face from the pillow he walked over to the wardrobe to change his still soaked clothes.

The truth was; Fred knew why he kissed Hermione. He also knew why he was so angry about it.

The fact is; he fancies her. Badly.

Fred had figured out his feelings for Hermione in that split second before she had pulled him into the shower. The look of fear, excitement and happiness in her eyes was enough to convince him of the growing attraction he had for her.

But before Fred could really digest these thoughts, his hormonal 17 year old mind had other plans. He had leant forward and kissed Hermione straight on the lips.

Her lips were soft against Fred's slightly rough ones and the small gasp of surprise that had left her throat made Fred almost moan in pleasure. That's when he got up and left. Just like that, with no word or even a backward glance at the confused, drenched Hermione.

And that was the reason why he was so angry. He wasn't angry with Hermione, he was angry at himself for giving into his feelings. Fred wasn't ashamed of fancying Hermione but there were just so many _complications_, if Hermione or anyone were to know about it.

Firstly she was younger than him. His mother would never approve of the prankster trying to corrupt the sweet bookworm and neither would half of Hogwarts for that matter.

Secondly, her dad _hates_ him. Mr Granger would never approve of Fred liking Hermione and if he were to find out, he would probably kick Fred out of the house for trying to take advantage of his innocent little daughter.

And finally, the main reason why Fred was so angry with himself about kissing Hermione was because of Hermione herself.

As cliché as it may sound, a girl like that would never go for a boy like him. They were complete opposites. Hermione's smart and loyal whereas Fred's cunning and mischievous. They would never work. If Hermione were to find out about Fred's feelings she would surely reject him and he didn't think he could take that sort of rejection from Hermione, even if he had only just realized he liked her. That was why he ran.

He didn't want to face the wrath of his parents, the strange looks from friends or the look of pity Hermione would be wearing as she turned him down.

So Fred did what every good coward would do, he ran to his room and tried to think of an alibi as to why he kissed Hermione in the first place.

* * *

After flicking through the clothes in the wardrobe and finding nothing to change into, Fred decided to take a shower considering he was already wet anyway. He grabbed a towel and headed down the corridor to the bathroom.

'_What should I say to Mione after? Sorry I kissed you but I kind of fancy you, I don't suppose there's a chance you like me back? Yeah, cause that is totally going to work. Well done Fred, nice one,' _he thought bitterly as he opened the bathroom door.

Fred walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He fiddled with the temperature for while until it was the perfect balance of hot and cold. _'At least something's gone right with this shower today...'_

He stripped out of his still damp boxers and placed them on the floor besides the previously discarded towel. Quickly, he stepped under the spray of the shower. The water cascaded down his back and eased his muscles. All of the worries that had been screaming in his head only minutes ago seemed to disappear down the drain along with the water.

Fred reached behind him for the lemon scented shampoo and started to lather it into his hair. _'Mmmm, smells like Mione… stop it! You're not meant to be thinking about her. Just try to think of a believable reason as to why you kissed her earlier…'_

He closed his eyes as he started to remove some of the shampoo. Fred hummed slightly as a small tune wandered into his head. He realized it was a muggle song Hermione had been singing the other day.

'_I won't give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough,_

_I'm giving you all my love,_

_I'm still looking up.' _

He had hummed nearly the whole song when he heard the unmistakable noise of the bathroom door swinging open.

Fred's eyes snapped opened and instantly locked on the intruder. Hermione was standing in a towel and was obviously about to go in the shower herself. She seemed to have been so shocked at seeing Fred that she didn't notice her towel had fallen down a little bit itself, exposing a fair amount of her flesh.

They gazed at the other for a second before the reality of the situation had sunk in. Fred spun around in the shower, blocking his front half from Hermione but at the same time completely exposing his backside in the process. There didn't seem to be much point in this move seeing as Hermione had clearly seen everything on offer from the front and now she was getting a fairly good look at the back too.

"Fuck."

Fred cursed as he reached for the towel on the floor. He hastily wrapped it around his lower half as Hermione stood at stared at his chiselled muscles and dripping fire-red hair.

She had regained enough sense to pull up her towel and once she realized she was staring at the naked Fred she turned crimson.

Hermione began to scurry towards the door but before she could make it to the safety of her room a soft, wet hand grabbed a hold of her arm. She spun on her heel to find herself face to face with a shower-soaked half naked Fred.

They were standing extremely close considering how little material they were wearing but they both found themselves leaning in even closer. Hermione's breath had quickened and Fred was staring intently into her eyes.

'_He's going to kiss me again…' _

Hermione had just started to close her eyes when the warmth of Fred's body seemed to decrease. He stepped back and turned towards his bedroom, again without looking back.

"The showers all yours Mione."

* * *

**:)**

**There is chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed it, I have to say its not my personal favourite but I had a little bit of writers block but I hope its not too bad:) I just wanted to say thankyou for every single review, I know I don't reply to them personally like I used to but I have been so busy lately but I still want you all to know I read and appreciate all of them. Some of them really make my day, so please leave a review if you liked it or have some suggestions!**

**P.s- to all of those who read my last authors note will know I was reading _The Hunger Games_ books! I have now finished all 3 and I have to say they are my favourite series of books after the mighty Harry Potter of course. I strongly suggest them… Katniss and Peeta are my OTP for the Hunger Games3**

**Oh and to anyone who might be interested in the song Fred is humming it's called _'I Won't Give_ _Up_' by Jason Mraz. It's my favourite song and worth a listen!**

**Sorry for the long note but its been a while, PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	13. You will regret that Mione

**Here is chapter 13, sorry for the long wait again! I hope you like it and Please review because they really inspire me:)**

* * *

**Chapter 13-**

Fred woke up around 7 o'clock the next morning. He had been staying at the Granger's house for just over a week now and he hadn't woken up this early in all of the time he had stayed here. In fact, he hadn't woken up this early in around a year.

Fred brought his hand up to his head and combed through his messy red hair. A low groan escaped his mouth as he caught sight of the alarm clock on the bedside table.

_7:09am_

"Fuck, _why _am I awake?" He grumbled to himself bitterly as he walked over to the wardrobe.

The truth was Fred knew _exactly_ why he was up at this ungodly time. Hermione Granger was the reason he couldn't sleep. More specifically Hermione Granger's exposed chest was why he couldn't seem to drift off last night.

No, he wasn't having _those_ type of thoughts (although the occasional one may have popped into his mind) but Fred was only thinking off what he should do next.

Fred had stayed up half of the night thinking about Hermione and the situation which had occurred in the bathroom yesterday. He still had to stay here for another three weeks and he couldn't go around avoiding Hermione forever. He needed to talk to her and put all of the awkwardness behind them. And boy was that talk going to be awkward.

'_Just suck it up Fred, talk to Hermione and pretend nothing happened. You didn't kiss her or see any parts of her gorgeous body yesterday…if you don't mention it maybe she won't' _Fred thought as he changed into light blue jeans and a dark green hoodie.

* * *

Fred left his room and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. He was kind of hoping Hermione wasn't there as he didn't think he could stomach that much awkwardness before he had ate. But to Fred's slight irritation, Hermione was already up and eating cereal by the time he had reached the kitchen.

"Morning Mione."

Hermione looked up from her food and blushed so hard it consumed her entire face.

'_That was to be expected I suppose, we haven't even said a word to each other since yesterday.'_

"Hello" she replied quickly, "How was your sleep?"

"Great thanks, Got any plans for today?" Fred asked cautiously.

'_Seems to be going well so far… just don't mention it Mione, anything but showers…'_

Hermione didn't seem to be thinking along the same lines as Fred when she replied,

"I think I might just go grab a shower and then we can..." Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth once had she realized what she had said.

Hermione's blush came back full force at the smirk on Fred's face.

"Well that sounds good, if I were you though I would lock the door. You never know who's going to come bursting in when you completely starkers…"

A tense moment of silence followed Fred's joke before Hermione burst out laughing. Soon Fred joined in and they laughed so hard it hurt.

"So has all the awkwardness gone yet? How about we make a pact? Never,_ ever _speak about yesterday again… deal?" Fred managed to ask between chuckles.

Hermione grabbed his hand and shook it firmly over the table.

"Deal."

* * *

They ate in comfortable silence when they heard Hermione's mum come down the stairs.

"Morning hunnies, what are you guys up to today?" she asked as she grabbed a slice of toast and started to butter it.

Fred looked to Hermione and raised an eyebrow, hinting for her to answer.

"Well Jamie text me earlier and asked if me and Fred would like to go bowling tomorrow so I thought I could give him a bit of a Muggle crash course, just so he's prepared for it you know."

Her mum spun around and smiled sweetly. "I love Jamie, sweet boy that one. I haven't seen him in a while… anyway a crash course sounds great. Your father and I are off to work early so have fun. Bye!" she shouted as she grabbed her keys and walked out the front door.

Fred felt a sudden pang of jealousy hit him at the mention of another boy. Of course he was being over dramatic; it wasn't as if Hermione couldn't have a boyfriend if she wanted he was just a little… angry.

"So who's Jamie? A boyfriend?" Fred asked in what he hoped was a jokey way.

Hermione snorted slightly and looked back to Fred's confused face.

"Jamie's a really old friend who is currently dating my other best friend." She smirked as a fake pained look spread across Fred's features.

"Why Hermione, I thought _I _was your best friend? Do I mean nothing to you?" He snivelled.

Hermione laughed again and walked over to Fred's chair slowly.

"Of course! You are my bestest bestest bestest friend ever"

She giggled as Fred placed his arms around her waist and spun her off of the ground. Hermione squealed slightly at the motion and laughed when Fred put her back down.

"Well that's nice to know… I suppose you're alright too."

* * *

"Welcome to muggle course 101, Mr Fred Weasley."

After they had finished breakfast Hermione had led Fred into her bedroom. She had gathered photo's, tickets and a small thing with buttons and placed them onto her bed. She motioned for Fred to sit opposite her and then she began her crash course.

"First of all I will tell you how to bowl. It wont matter if your bad because I'm pretty terrible myself so we can easily disguise the fact you have never even seen a bowling ball before. All you have to do is pick up one of the heavy balls and roll it down the shiny strip of floor and try to knock over as many white pins as possible. Got it?"

Fred thought for a moment before he nodded, "Pick up ball. Throw at pins. Got it."

Hermione smiled before picking up the small thing with buttons. She placed it into Fred's hands and pressed a big button.

"This is a mobile phone. Muggles can send messages to each other and can talk to each other even if they are on the other side of the country. You wont have to use it but don't be alarmed if one of my friends starts to talk onto a small plastic thing, okay?"

Fred nodded and pressed a small button on the side. The phone vibrated, making Fred jump about 3 feet in the air.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Relax, you turned it on silent. It vibrates to let you know you have a message. Please don't jump out of your skin every time I get a message." She sighed playfully.

Fred glared at her which caused Hermione to laugh as she reached for the photos. She handed one to Fred, who examined it carefully.

"Who are they?" he asked pointing to the 6 people in the picture.

"These are my friends who you will meet tomorrow. The tall, blonde one is Jamie. He has been my best friend since I can remember and the red-head he is holding hands with is Teegan. They have been going out for a while and are lovely, I'm sure you will get on with them perfectly."

Fred digested the information before repeating to Hermione, "Blonde= Jamie. Ginger= Teegan."

Hermione laughed at his blunt answer before pointing to a tanned boy with dark brown hair.

"That is Preston, he is going out with Kali." She moved her finger to point at the petite black haired girl standing on the opposite side of Preston.

"Brunette= Preston. Black hair= Kali."

"And finally you have Mel, she a bit of a wildfire just to warn you."

The last girl, besides Hermione, in the photo was slim, with bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was fairly attractive but Fred thought the natural bushy haired girl beside her was far prettier.

"What do you mean a _wildfire_?" Fred asked suspiciously.

Hermione thought about her wording before she replied,

"Mel and I are the only single ones in our group and Mel is a bit of a flirt. So expect a lot of giggles, eyelash batting and hair flicking."

"Do I suspect a hint of jealousy in that Mione?" Fred smirked.

"Why would I be jealous of Mel? We're friends"

"From what you've told me, Mel is going to try and flirt the pants off of me tomorrow and I would have thought you'd be jealous because she's with your man." He raised his eyebrow suggestively and Hermione laughed loudly.

"I am not jealous of Mel because you're not _my man_. She is welcome to you."

Fred leant closer to her over the bed so his mouth was directly inline with her ear. His breath sent shivers down her neck and his soft words seemed to linger there,

"You will regret that soon, Mione."

* * *

**:)**

**There is chapter 13, it wasn't great but I hoped you enjoyed anyway! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really make my day :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**And get ready because the next chapter is the *drum roll* BOWLING SCENE!**

**:)**


	14. Two Can Play Dirty

**I am sooo sorry for the extremely long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**I would just like to say that this chapter is dedicated to Panda818, who has been waiting **_patiently_** for the bowling scene for quite a while. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14-**

"MIONE! Wake up, today's the big day! We're going booooowwwwllinggg"

Hermione rolled onto her side and covered her face with a pillow. She let out a long groan before removing the pillow and tossing it, fairly accurately for that time in the morning, at Fred.

The pillow hit his face with a satisfying thump before crashing down onto the floor.

"So that's how you want to play, eh Mione? Well two can play dirty." Fred smirked.

Hermione had less then a second to respond before Fred's lean body crashed down onto her bed and began bouncing up and down like an over excited 3 year old.

"Fred! Gerroff! Please!"

His hands slid down her pyjama clad body and stopped at her waist. A small blush crept onto Hermione's face before she figured out exactly what Fred was planning. With one quick Weasley Twin smirk, Fred started to tickle her ribs.

"NOOOO!"

Fred continued to tickle her until Hermione went red from the laughter. She had tears of mirth forming in her dark eyes and was struggling to breath with Fred's large body towering over her. And the tickling wasn't helping either.

"Ohh…Please…P-p-please Fred… stop!" she managed to gasp out between laughs.

"Fine, you win. But you need to get up, we're going bowling today!" Fred whimpered jokingly.

Hermione looked down her body and realised that Fred was practically straddling her. His knees were on either side of her hips and he was leaning over her body, making him eye level with Hermione. His hands were still on her smooth stomach and were moving in small subconscious circles.

"Umm, Fred. I would get up but you're kind of _on_ me."

Fred looked down at the position they were in and blushed a bright red. He smiled a goofy little grin before removing his hands and getting off of the bed. As he stood up one of his large, rough hands skimmed the side of Hermione's stomach, making her shiver slightly at the touch.

She blushed again and looked up to Fred and she removed her duvet.

"We're going bowling about 11. What time is it now?" Hermione asked as she wandered over to her wardrobe.

Fred looked a little sheepish and replied "It's about 10:30"

Hermione snapped her head out of the wardrobe and looked at the alarm clock. She never slept in this late!

"Fred, why didn't you wake me? We're going to be late!"

She started to rush around the room, gathering clothes and various shoes.

"Mione, relax. I just thought you'd appreciate a lie in. You're always up so early and its not like you've had many early nights recently so I just thought you might need some beauty sleep… not that you aren't beautiful already or anything, I just thought you might want it… I mean you are beautiful but everyone needs a healthy amount of rest and…"

Hermione laughed at the slightly panicked look on Fred's face. Even he looked confused at what he was saying.

"Fred's it's alright, I get it. Thanks for thinking of it though, it was sweet."

Fred let out a small puff of air he hadn't realised he was holding in. _'What happened to Fred 'charm-your-socks-off' Weasley, eh? You are one big, stuttering idiot at the moment aren't you...' _Fred thought bitterly.

"I will go make you some quick breakfast and we can head out in 10. How's that sound?"

Hermione turned back around and smiled sweetly, "That sounds great, thanks Fred."

* * *

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Yep, throw ball. Knock down white things. Got it."

"Good and don't mention magic, none of my friends know I'm a witch."

Fred and Hermione had been walking for around five minutes and were now standing outside of the bowling alley. It was fairly busy but as it was only 11 o'clock there were still a lot of empty lanes inside.

"So, when are we meeting all your friends Mione?"

"Well, Kali said that we were booked in for 11:30, so it should be anytime now."

Hermione glanced around and smiled when her eyes landed on a tall blonde boy and a slim red-head who were holding hands. She waved them over and soon 3 other people came around the corner.

"Hermy!" The red head screamed before launching herself into Hermione's arms. Fred had to stifle a giggle as he heard Hermione groan at the nickname.

"Teegan, I told you not to call me that anymore!"

Teegan nodded, which caused her brilliant red curls to bounce around her face.

"Sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in so long, how's school been?"

"It's been going alright I'm just…" Hermione was cut off as several shouts of _"Hermione!"_ filled the air.

The tall blonde boy, who Fred remembered was Jamie smiled and gave Hermione a quick hug before heading back to his girlfriend Teegan. Then the brown haired boy, Preston, and his girlfriend Kali hugged Hermione before the only single girl stepped up and gave Hermione a hug.

"Nice to see you again Hermione, it's been a while." Mel said as she stepped back from the hug.

"I know; I've really missed you guys! It's nice to finally catch up" Hermione smiled.

"Well then, how about we get bowling now?" Preston asked as he turned in the direction of the doors.

"Hang on Preston, you forgot someone. And _who_ exactly is this Mione?" Mel said as she pointed a finger towards Fred.

Hermione seemed to remember that she hadn't introduced Fred properly so she walked over to stand at his side. Fred smiled his trademark grin and winked at down at her, which caused a small blush to start rising.

"Well everybody, this is Fred. Fred Weasley. He's my friend from school who's staying with me for the month."

One by one the group greeted Fred with a smile of a quick handshake/hug, until it was just Mel left. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder slightly before giving him a tight hug.

Hermione frowned slightly at Mel's obvious flirting but decided to ignore it. _'Its not like Fred and I are dating anyway..'_

Mel put her arms around Fred's neck and leant up to his ear. She breathed out letting her warm breath cascade down his neck. To anyone else this would have been fairly sexy but to Fred it just felt rather uncomfortable, especially when she said in a sweet voice "I'm Mel and I can't _wait_ to get to know you more Fred" before pulling away from the hug.

Hermione scowled slightly at Mel's smug face before heading in the bowling alley after everyone else.

* * *

"So Fred, how comes your staying with our little Hermione here?" Preston asked as they entered their lane and began to set up the scoreboard.

Fred looked nervously over at Hermione who seemed to understand his panic. They had forgotten to make an alibi as to why Fred was staying at Hermione's and Fred had no idea how to answer Preston.

The whole group turned to Fred, who was still silently stuttering to himself.

"Fred's family live in the deep countryside up in Scotland so I said he could come and stay with me to experience some of the more city things down here in England."

Fred silently thanked Hermione who just smiled and nodded.

"You must be pretty special Fred, you're the first school friend we've ever met and Hermione had been going to boarding school for 5 years." Jamie joked as he sat down on the bench on their lane.

"Yeah, not even Hermione could resist my charms." Fred smirked as he bumped his shoulder against Hermione's.

Everyone laughed at Hermione's frown but she soon smiled along with the others.

"That's not true, you have no charms. And the only reason you haven't met any of my other friends is because they all live in Scotland!" Hermione lied.

"You said that Fred lived in Scotland, what makes him so different?" Kali asked innocently.

"Well… h-he's…He's…umm…"

"I'm what? Hermione?" Fred asked as he wiggled his eyebrows, causing a few snickers form Teegan.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say Hermione brought you down here because you're going out. You two are _awfully _flirty." Mel said bitterly.

Hermione blushed a bright red and Fred's smirk slipped a little before he recovered.

"Me and Mione aren't going out." Fred said a little more sternly then he meant to.

Hermione gave a small nervous laugh and she looked at the floor, a small bit of sadness at Fred's words filled her chest.

"So you're single then?" Mel asked as she placed a hand on Fred's chest.

"Uhh, yeah. I guess" Fred replied nervously as he gently removed Mel's hand and sat beside Jamie.

"Brilliant…" Mel muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Hermione, seeing as this gathering is in honour of you, you get to go first." Kali smiled as she handed Hermione a purple bowling ball.

Hermione grimaced slightly as she took the heavy ball in her hand. The truth was Hermione was an awful bowler. Her father used to take her when she was younger and her average score was usually a measly 60 points, her father on the other hand had no problem getting a perfect game. '_I guess bowling skills are not in the family genes...'_

She staggered up the lane with the heavy ball and swung her arm back in a rocking motion. On the third swing she let the ball go in mid-air causing it to crash to the floor with an almighty thump.

Several heads turned to her in amusement but Hermione just kept her eyes on the ball which was now rolling painstakingly slowly towards the pins.

'_Come on…just a bit faster...'_

The ball swerved slightly as it reached the pin and knocked 4 of them over. She jumped in the air and clapped with a quick 'yes!' before heading back to get her second ball.

Kali handed her a lime green ball that was a lot heavier than before. Hermione repeated her swing and the thump followed again. The ball had more speed this time but absolutely no direction whatsoever.

Three quarters of the way down the ball swerved dramatically to the left and neatly settled itself in the gutter. A few sarcastic whoops and laughs could be heard form Preston and Jamie but Hermione couldn't help but smile as she sat back down next to Fred.

As Teegan got up to have her turn Fred leant over so his mouth was centimetres from her ear.

"Why are you smiling? I thought the aim of the game was to get the most pins?"

"I'm smiling because I never usually get any pins until my 5th go."

* * *

Hermione was on her last go and only needed to knock down 4 more pins to get her highest score yet-70 points. She was currently losing and to her surprise Fred was winning.

He seemed to be just as good at bowling as he was at charming. Mel hadn't left him alone the entire time they had been there. Everything ended with a giggle, or a flick of the hair. At one point she even pretended that the ball was too heavy to pick up and made a big deal of bending over in front of Fred, only to then swing the ball back and forth and get a strike.

Hermione replaced her frown with a fake smile as she turned to Teegan who gave her a thumbs up. She walked up to the white line and threw the ball as hard as she could. The ball spun and knocked into the pins with so much force it knocked them all over.

"I GOT A STRIKE!" she turned around to find all of her friends bowing and laughing.

"Make way for the queen of bowling." Jamie shouted as she headed back to the seats.

"Oh, shut up. That was my first ever strike, I'm allowed to celebrate." Hermione laughed as she gently hit him on the shoulder.

"Right you are my lady. Well done on your strike." Fred said from behind her.

Hermione spun on her heel and was engulfed into Fred's muscular arms. She buried her head into his firm chest and breathed in his smell. Fred leant down and whispered in her ear "Maybe next time, I should give you lessons. I did win after all."

She lifted her head up to look at his bright blue eyes that were teasing yet soothing. She hit him lightly on the chest before pulling out of the hug. A smug smirk spread across her face when she noticed the frown that was plastered on Mel's.

They returned their bowling shoes and headed back to the car park after they finished the game. Preston and Kali had stayed to eat at the bowling alley and the rest were about to head home.

"Oh guys, I forgot to ask but next week I'm having a small party and I just wondered if you all wanted to come." Jamie asked.

Teegan and Mel nodded and Hermione looked to Fred. He seemed to be okay with a party so he shrugged his shoulders, whilst nodding.

"Yeah sounds great. Text me with the times and everything okay?" Hermione replied as she gave Teegan and Jamie a small hug.

Mel gave Hermione an awkward half hearted hug before she turned to Fred. She walked over to him, swaying her hips sexily as she did so. She stopped and wrapped her arms back around his neck, this time pulling him down to her.

Fred lamely wrapped his arms around her waist as she whispered "Can't wait to see you there, I might even see you before. Bye Fred."

He stepped back and moved over to Hermione saying a goodbye to Teegan as he did so.

"We will see you guys next week, bye!" Hermione shouted as she grabbed Fred's hand and tugged him away from the bowling alley.

With a quick glance behind her she saw Mel glaring at her and Fred's entwined hands.

'_Two can play dirty Mel.'_

* * *

**_:)_**

**There is the Bowling scene, I hope you guys enjoyed and please review. They mean so much and I really enjoy reading them all :)**

**Oh and Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, favourited or followed this story!**


	15. A Date with Mel Part 1

**I am absolutely appalled at myself for making you guys wait for so long. I am so sorry and I really hope you haven't given up on me yet.**

**As for why this chapter was over 2 weeks overdue, I was on holiday for the first week and had no internet and then when I came back I had barely had time to go on a computer due to Olympic watching, Theatre Trips and the very, very sad passing off my next door neighbour.**

***Sorry to bore you all with my excuses, I promise closer updates in the future.***

**PLEASE REVIEW-**

* * *

Fred was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal balanced in one hand, whilst his other was fiddling with Hermione's mobile phone.

After bowling yesterday, they had walked home and gone to bed fairly early without socialising much before. Fred had a slight suspicion that Hermione was angry at him, but why he had no idea.

And this was why Fred Weasley was in her kitchen at 6:30 in the morning.

He had been thinking about Hermione and her cold shoulder-ness towards him nearly all night. When he invited her to watch a movie with him after dinner in the sitting room she gracefully declined with a small shake of the head. And then without another word, or glance, she went to bed.

Fred had slumped down the stairs at 6 o'clock this morning, to try and get his head straight. He had had near to no sleep and was now paying the price as his head tipped dangerously close to his cereal bowl.

He took a small spoon full of cereal and lifted it to his mouth when he heard a deep rumble and a loud beep fill the room.

"What the hell?" he shouted as his spoon clattered to the floor, covering him in milk as it went.

"Ahh, crap," the beep and rumble went of again only slightly louder this time.

Fred looked around worriedly, until he spotted Hermione's phone vibrating on the table. A small red light was flashing and the name Mel appeared on the screen.

Fred's eyes grew large in panic, _'what do I do? What do I do? I've never used a phone before! Think Fred, what did Hermione do when her mum rang a few days ago?' _

Slowly, Fred grabbed the phone as if it were going to bite him. The vibrating and light were still going so he observed the screen. He gently tapped a green button and a girly voice seemed to whisper out from it.

"Hello? Hermione?" the voice said.

Recognizing that the voice was in fact Mel, he lifted the phone tentatively to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice came out slightly squeaky due to his surprise and after a very forced masculine cough he went to reply again.

"Sorry, this isn't Mione, she's sleeping,"

He heard a hushed noise come from the phone and it almost sounded like a _'yes!' _Severely confused, he listened again to the phone.

"Fred? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. So why did you want to talk to Mione at 6 in the morning anyway Mel?" he asked a little suspiciously.

From what Fred had seen yesterday, Mel and Hermione had seemed to have had a fall out but he wasn't quite sure why and he wasn't sure why _anyone_ would be calling at this ungodly hour too.

"Well actually, I called Mione to ask to speak to you. But seeing as you're already here, I don't need to bother, do I?" She let out a loud laugh and continued before Fred could question her.

"I was just wondering whether you were doing anything today."

Fred gulped nervously, "It's 6 in the morning, and Mione's not up so I have no clue. Why?"

"Well," she purred "I thought maybe we could meet up for some dinner later or a drink?"

"I don't see why not, Mione will love that," he replied happily.

Mel seemed to cough slightly before replying with a girly laugh, "Oh Fred, you're so funny! I meant _just _you and me silly,"

Fred's eyes bulged slightly; he definitely didn't want to go on a date with Mel. _'How can I say no? I can't just be like no, sorry Mel I fancy Hermione. Think…'_

After several minutes of Fred trying and failing to think of an excuse, he half heartedly replied fine.

"Excellent! How about I see you at the nice restaurant in town called Almondo's at 7? And were something nice, it's fancy."

Fred went to reply with another alright but before he could a sharp beep came through the phone making him jerk the phone violently from his ear.

He placed the phone back on the table and turned to see a sleepy Hermione in the doorway.

She yawned and stretched her arms behind her head, "who were you talking too?"

Fred sighed, "Mel called but she spoke to me instead,"

Hermione looked surprised and then annoyed but she quickly covered it with a curious look.

"Oh really and what did she want?"

Fred rubbed his neck sheepishly before practically whispering, "A date. With me. Tonight."

* * *

Hermione was lying on her bed with her face in her pillow. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the picture of her and Fred on the wall. They looked so happy and carefree; a far cry from what was happening now.

After Fred had told Hermione of his plans for dinner, she had told him rather crudely that she had a headache and as quick as she could, she escaped to her bedroom.

She had been in her room for a few hours now and Fred hadn't come in to see her once. This just made her tears fall harder.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure why she was even crying. She was strong, happy; intelligent Hermione Granger who could face anything that was thrown at her but the thought of Fred on a date with Mel had just knocked something inside of her.

She knew she and Fred weren't dating so she couldn't call it cheating but it just felt like betrayal. She liked Fred and had had a slight suspicion, or even hope, that he liked her too. _'Well I guess I was wrong'_ she thought angrily as she wiped away her tears.

It was a stupid thing to cry over Fred, she knew that. But she just couldn't help it, Mel was her friend and she thought Fred would have at least spoken to her before he agreed to go. Hermione took in a deep breath to calm herself.

'_Don't cry over Fred. It's clear he doesn't like you like that, just be a_ friend_ and help him with his date. Take deep breaths and try to get over your little crush Mione.' _

A small knock jolted Hermione out of her thoughts; Fred was standing in the now open door with what seemed to be a tray.

"Hey Mione," He spoke softly as he stepped further into the room. "How are you feeling? You don't look so good," his voice was sympathetic and sincere, which just made Hermione's heart hurt more.

She sucked in a shaky breath before replying, "Not so good actually," It was true; all of the crying had actually given her a thumping headache which was now pounding against her skull.

Fred gave her a small smile as he sat on the edge of her bed. He reached out and placed the tray onto her lap. There was a small bowl of tomato soup, a bread roll and a glass of water on the side.

"I thought it might make you feel a little better, and don't worry I used tinned soup so it should be edible." He chuckled softly.

Hermione gave a small smile and felt her eyes water slightly. It was such a sweet gesture but it just reminded her that this meant no where near as much to him as it did to her.

"Thankyou, Fred really, you didn't have to,"

He leant forward and ever so slowly brushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear. His rough, warm hand ran down the side of her cheek making them flame with heat. He pulled his arm away gently before picking up the spoon.

"Of course I didn't have too, but I wanted too Mione," he whispered as he brought the spoon up to her parted lips.

* * *

**:)**

**Okay, you probably want to stab me right now for the short chapter but never fear I am adding the next part of this chapter later today. I planned to do this in two parts so I could try to get Hermione's emotions across better but sorry if she seems a little AU.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, part 2 of Date with Mel up later today :)**

**Oh and just in case you didn't notice I have changed my name to SophieSolemnlySwears!**


	16. A Date with Mel Part 2

**Here is part 2 of A Date with Mel.**

**I hope you like it; please let me know what you thought :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16-**

"How do I look?"

Fred was standing in front of the full length mirror in Hermione's parent's room. He was nervously combing his hands through his hair giving it a ruffled yet sexy look whilst Hermione stood behind him observing.

He had only got half an hour until his date with Mel and he was starting to regret saying yes already.

"You look amazing, Mel won't know what hit her," Hermione replied sadly.

Fred turned his gaze away from the mirror to see Hermione looking at him intensely. She seemed to be either on the verge of crying or shouting, neither of which he wanted to have to endure.

"By amazing you mean totally hot and sexy right?" he smirked, trying to get Hermione to smile at him again.

A small smirk spread on Hermione's face before she walked over and stood in front of him. The honest truth was Fred did look hot and very sexy but she didn't really want to admit that to him, so she went for the teasing route instead.

"Why, you look…" Hermione stepped closer so their chests were pressed tightly together and trailed her finger up and down the loose black tie around his neck. "…so hot that if you weren't going on a date, I'd jump you right now."

She tried to stop the smirk that was threatening to form but when she looked up at Fred's face she almost stepped back.

He was staring at her but his eyes were a much deeper shade of blue than usual. They were coated with what looked like lust and desire and he seemed to be searching her face for a sign of sincerity.

Hermione gulped slightly before she felt herself being drawn towards Fred's face. He leant into her and brought his hands to rest on her hips as there heads continued to grow closer. When he was literally centimetres from her, he turned his head so it came to her ear.

He let out a slightly shaky breath; the heat caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

"Mione, I'd be careful what you ask for. One day I might just take you up on your offer."

Fred stepped back leaving a shell shocked Hermione to just gawp at him. He chuckled softly before walking back to the mirror and doing up his tie.

He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a thin black tie with black skinny jeans and black converse. He didn't usually dress up this much for a first date but Mel had told him to dress fancy and he didn't want to see her reaction if he turned up in a t-shirt and shorts.

Hermione had managed to shake herself out of the state of shock and turned towards the door.

"Have fun on your date, I'm going back to bed…headache." She mumbled as she slid out of the door and up the stairs.

"Feel better Mione, call Mel if you need anything. I will come straight home," she heard him shout before the sound of the front door shut.

* * *

Fred had been on his date for nearly an hour and a half and Hermione was growing paranoid. She was sitting in the living room curled in front of the roaring fire but her mind was anything but calm.

She couldn't help but think about Mel flirting with him or laughing at his jokes or batting her eyelashes at him like Hermione had seen so may times before.

Jealousy was never an emotion Hermione would have used to describe herself but right now that was exactly what she was feeling.

It made her hurt, angry, sad and annoyed that Fred was probably laughing or touching Mel in the way she had craved for a while but she knew not to let the jealousy control her. Bad things always happened to the jealous girls in books and Hermione did not want to end up like one of people she had read about.

Fed up of waiting for Fred to come home, Hermione decided to go to bed early. She had slept for a while earlier but she just didn't have the energy to panic anymore.

She slumped over to the stairs and began to climb, but as she reached the top step her foot slipped causing Hermione to be thrown down the remanding stairs.

"AHHHHHH! OUCHHHH!"

She shook her head to clear the dizziness and attempted to stand. She managed to pull herself up using the banister but as soon as she put her left foot down as sharp pain shot up her leg.

"Shit!"

Hermione started to panic now, her mum and dad were still away and she had no way of contacting Fred and the pain in her foot was almost unbearable.

'_Think, think…PHONE!'_

She lowered herself onto the bottom step and took out her mobile which had surprisingly survived the fall.

"Mel? Is Fred there?" she asked quickly once Mel had answered.

"Of course he is, we're on a date. What do you want Hermione?" Mel almost hissed.

Hermione was a little taken aback, she hadn't meant to interrupt the date but Fred had told her to call if she needed him and this was an emergency.

"I need to talk to Fred."

Mel paused before giving a quick "Fine," and passing over the phone.

"Mione? What's wrong?" Fred sounded panicked.

"It's nothing really, I just…ummm…fell down the stairs and I've hurt my ankle. When are you coming home?"

She heard the faint noise of a chair scrapping backwards and a bark of "_where are you going?"_ in the background.

"Hang on Mione, I'm going back. I will be there in five minutes, don't move,"

The line went dead and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Falling down the stairs had hurt and it _definitely_ wasn't planned but at least she had stopped their date.

* * *

Almost impossibly quickly, Fred arrived back at Hermione's. He stepped in the hallway with his tie and jack clutched loosely in one hand and it was clear that he had run all the way from the restaurant.

"Mione! God, you are such a klutz!" he sighed as he bent down to her level.

She laughed slightly and blushed, "I'm sorry I ruined your date Fred,"

He stroked her cheek softly, "Nah, you didn't ruin it, you saved me!"

"What? You_ didn't_ enjoy Mel's company?" Hermione fake gasped.

Fred let out a loud laugh before looking towards Hermione's swollen ankle.

"No I didn't, but I will tell you all about it tomorrow. First we need to sort out your ankle, it looks hideous,"

"Well I'm sure my ankle thinks you look hideous too," she quipped as Fred slid his arms underneath her knees and around her back, lifting her up to his chest.

* * *

Fred pulled Hermione's body close to his chest to steady himself. He stumbled up the stairs the best he could without knocking her ankle once. He walked into Hermione's room and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Thankyou, I have no idea what I would have done without you, Fred."

He smirked as he sat down on her bed, "My guess would be that you would still be slumped at the bottom of the stairs right now, if your knight in shinning armour hadn't turned up,"

Hermione hit him on the arm lightly and laughed, "I guess your right,"

After a short silence Hermione turned to see Fred blushing to himself.

"Mione, I'm going to go and get you an ice pack from the kitchen do you reckon you could…change into your pyjamas…or do you need help?" he asked sheepishly whilst rubbing his neck.

Hermione frowned, she hadn't even thought about that. She couldn't even stand so she doubted whether she could change out of jeans and into pyjamas but she was going to have to give it a go. There was no way Fred Weasley was undressing her.

"I will give it a go, I'm sure it will be okay," she replied nervously.

"Alright, back soon," Fred whispered behind him as he closed the door.

* * *

Hermione rolled onto her side and into a sitting position on the bed. She braced her arms on the bedside table and began to slowly rise. She put all of her pressure on her right foot and gently touched her left foot onto the floor.

The sharp pain came straight back causing her to yelp out in pain. There was no way she could make it to the other side of the room to get her pyjamas, let alone put the on.

"Mione? Mione? Are you alright?" Fred shouted as he bounded up the stairs back to her room.

He found her sitting on the edge of the bed cradling her foot.

"Yeah I'm fine; my foot just hurts a bit."

Fred looked at her nervously before he gave her the icepack.

"Do you…do you want me to help you…um...change? I promise I wont look,"

Hermione gave him a small smile and a nod, "thankyou,"

Fred walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed her pyjama bottoms and a tank top. He handed her the tank top and turned around while she slid it on. Once Hermione had put the t-shirt on she called for him to turn back.

"I'm decent," she laughed quietly.

"Oh, yeah right." Fred mumbled as he walked back to her bed.

"How is this going to work exactly?" Hermione asked as she shuffled uncomfortably on the bed.

"I guess I will help you stand without putting pressure on your foot and you can slide off your jeans and put your pyjamas on instead. Okay?" Hermione nodded and turned on the bed so she was facing away from Fred.

He reached out and grabbed her from around the waist and lifted her into a standing position. She stood on her right foot whilst the rest of her weight was on Fred.

He pulled her closer to his body to keep their balance but now all Hermione could think about was the fact he was spooning her from behind.

She bent down slowly and peeled of her jeans. He face burnt bright crimson as she thought about her position. She was wrapped in Fred Weasley's arms, pushed against his body, wearing only a tank top and knickers.

'_Oh Merlin, help me…'_

"You alright Hermione?" Fred's voice was strained and he was trying to look any where but at Hermione. She did not need to see, _or feel_, how excited he was right now. The situation was awkward enough already.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nearly done," she squeaked.

Fred breathed in and handed her the pyjama bottoms. As he did so his hand caught the side of her thigh, causing her to gasp softly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was taking all of his self control to not just '_jump her'_ right there and then.

Hermione lent down and pulled on the bottoms as quickly as she could. Once she had done she turned around in Fred's arms so she was facing him.

His hands were still wrapped tightly around her waist supporting her as she had had to hop around to face him.

"All good?" Fred breathed.

"Yep, all good," Hermione breathed back.

They felt themselves being pulled closer for what felt like the hundredth time that month, when they were close enough to kiss Fred turned to the left to kiss her cheek. His lips were soft and smooth against her hot cheek and Hermione heard herself sigh at the contact.

"Night Mione, sweet dreams" Fred whispered as he laid her back down onto the bed, ice pack in hand.

* * *

**:)**

**A nice little bit of fluff for you guys there! I know you want them to get together but be patient and please stick with me. Your support means everything.**

**Please, Please review, even if its just a small one. They all make me happy;)**

**Next chapter up soon, with Fred's recap of his date!**

**SophieSolemnlySwears**


	17. Mel likes to talk

**Sorry again for the long updating, I am redecorating this week so my laptop has been buried by a stupid amount of stuff! I don't like this chapter much but it will get better- the party is nearly here!**

**Please Review :')**

* * *

**Chapter 17-**

"Ouch!"

The hiss of pain came hurtling out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop it. She thought her ankle would have healed slightly over the night but as she attempted to stand up from her bed, she found she was well and truly wrong. And that didn't happen a lot.

"Mione! Are you alright?" Fred hollered from the kitchen.

"How does he have such good hearing?" Hermione mumbled to herself as she slumped back onto the bed.

"Ahh, it all comes with the pranking territory my dear Mione," Fred chirped as he slipped into her room and over to her bed.

"Yes I can see why that would be handy, wouldn't want any _prefects_ ruining your pranks now would we?"

Fred let out a fake gasp, "Why George and I _love_ all the prefects and would never do anything to make their jobs harder! I even think _George_ might have a little _thing _for this certain prefect, you might know her?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise, she wasn't sure if Fred was joking or not but she went along with it anyway. Slowly, she nodded her head to tell Fred to continue.

"She's very intelligent, loving, and sweet; she loves to shout at us for testing our products on first years, yet she never really punishes us. She's actually very funny when you get to know her and she's very quick witted too. And she's so damn hot, it's almost unreal… at least that's what _George_ says…"

Fred trailed off when he realized he was going a bit far. He had a feeling that Hermione was catching on; after all he was the one who said she was intelligent. He looked at the bed and rubbed his neck bashfully, a hint of red spread on his cheeks.

Hermione's face was almost as red as Fred's hair. It was pretty obvious that they had stopped talking about _George_ a while ago. Not wanting it to become too awkward, she decided to play along and act as if she didn't notice.

"Wow, you and _George_ really had a long conversation about this girl, huh."

She watched as he lifted his gaze and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, George. Hey Mione, next time you see George don't mention this okay? I wasn't meant to...Umm…tell anyone,"

Hermione chuckled slightly and smiled, "Don't worry, your…I mean George's secret is safe with me,"

* * *

Hermione seemed to have forgotten about Fred's little speech once they had eaten lunch. She hadn't mentioned it or questioned him about who this girl was or about George either, which Fred was entirely grateful for.

He was 100% sure Hermione knew he was talking about him and not George. And that the girl he was describing was her. But thankfully, she had either not noticed or was being nice enough not to mention it.

Fred had helped her out of her room and down the stairs for breakfast, and then they ate and chilled in the living room for a while. They had talked about all sorts of things, from Muggle Studies to Pinball but then the one subject Fred had been avoiding cropped up.

"So, you never told me. How did your date with Mel go?"

Fred gulped, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Mione how it went. If he was totally honest, it was a disaster. Mel was _very_ loud, excitable and giggly. Every time he did the gentlemanly thing and asked her question she replied with a speech worthy of an Oscar.

"_So Mel, what do you want to do after you finish school?"_

"_Well, my father wants me to become a doctor because he says I have this extremely caring personality and I also have the grades to achieve it but my mother would prefer me to work with children as I am great at really understanding their thoughts, you know? However, as much as I respect my mother and fathers choices I would much rather become an actress. I just have a love for the stage and the lights and being the…"_

'_Centre of attention' Fred had thought to himself bitterly as he stopped himself from hitting his head against the table in despair._

"…_person everyone looks up to and admires once they have performed a piece. Anyway, what about you Fred? What do you want to do?"_

'_Finally a question about me, I've been here for and hour now and this is the first one. Here we go…' _

"_Well my twin, George and I would like to open a…" but Fred was cut off by an excited cry from Mel._

"_Oh I love twins! My uncles are twins and they are most fascinating, I heard that some twins have special connections that allow them to feel each others pain and sometimes even…"_

'_Oh Merlin's beard.' _

Fred shuddered at the memory of the date before looking back to Hermione.

"Well let's just say Mel loves to act and dreams of performing on Broadway, Mel is allergic to several types of cats but not Japanese Bobtail cats as they have special coats, Mel hates men that constantly talk about themselves and prefers ones who listen and understand, Mel's favourite colour is pearl green because it reminds her of spring, which is her favourite season because she loves the fresh air and the flowers when they are beginning to bloom. Oh and did I mention, Mel likes to talk a lot. Mainly about herself. But you know other than that she is a _lovely_ date."

Hermione had to cover her hand to stop herself from laughing. She felt bad for Fred having to endure Mel for nearly three hours but she was so happy he hadn't liked her. All of her paranoid thoughts about Fred and Mel had been completely washed away.

"Well it sounds like the perfect date! What was there not to like?" she chuckled helplessly.

"Well you know I just loved how she could talk for 3 hours about nothing but herself. It was ever so interesting, especially if you have an attention span as small as mine." Fred replied sarcastically.

Hermione finally broke at the horrified look Fred was giving her. He soon started laughing too, his date had been utterly disastrous but somehow he found he was okay with that.

"You know, I'm so glad you enjoyed her company," Hermione managed to say between laughs.

"Yeah, Mel is terrific. She just has this sparkling personality that usually attracts people to her. Those where her words not mine by the way."

Hermione smiled sympathetically, Mel and her had once been great friends but ever since Mel had turned 14 she'd become slightly self centred. The only reason she was still friends with Mel was because she didn't have the heart to end the friendship.

However, listening to Fred's recap of the date made her really rethink that statement.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, I struggled with this chapter. Its not one of my favourites but I felt I had to post something.**

**Please review to let me know if you thought it sucked too ;)**


	18. The Shower Slip Up

**Hello, sorry for the wait again! Updates should be more frequent from now on; life isn't as hectic as before ;)**

**I hope you like this chapter, please review.**

_*Oh and any songs, books, or bands you may recognise in this chapter are obviously not mine but they are some of my personal favourites!*_

* * *

**Chapter 18-**

"Fred! Hey Fred! Where _are_ you?"

Hermione had been searching the house for Fred for the last ten minutes. He was no where to be see downstairs and after thoroughly searching his bedroom and cupboard he was still not in sight.

"Fred, I have something important to tell you! I got a text from Jamie earlier…" she started but was cut off by the sight of Fred emerging from the bathroom.

He was soaking wet and was only wearing a towel that was hanging precariously low on his hips. Hermione let out a shaky breath before stepping forwards.

Fred still hadn't seen her as he was to busy shutting the bathroom door but what Hermione couldn't understand was why he hadn't_ heard_ her yet. She had been screaming his name for a while now.

"Fred! Can you not hear me?"

She stepped up to his muscular back but found herself transfixed on a bead of water that was trickling down his shoulder blades. It slid down his slightly freckled back before disappearing below his towel.

'_Stop gawking Hermione, just tap him on the shoulder already…'_

Hermione shook her head slightly and reached up to his bare shoulder. She placed her hand softly on his skin as to not startle him.

"What the bloody hell?" Fred screeched when he felt the soft hand tap his back.

'_Well the not startling didn't exactly work.'_

She laughed slightly at Fred's girly yell. He had snapped around so they were facing each other and Hermione finally understood why he couldn't hear her earlier. He was wearing her headphones and had her new iPod clutched in his hand.

She gave a stern look and pointed to her ears. Fred responded with a confused look before a silent 'Oh' sounded from his mouth. He took out the headphones and smiled at Hermione.

"Where did you get my iPod?" she asked as she raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Fred looked a little sheepish before he started fiddling with wire, "I kind of went in your room and found it in your drawer. Then I started playing it and you had some really cool music, some of it's even better than The Weird Sisters!"

Hermione smiled before reaching out to the iPod, "I'm glad you liked my music, why were you in my room anyway?"

"I was umm… looking for you… I mean I was looking for one of my t-shirts and I thought it might have been put in your room by mistake, but then I found the iPod,"

Fred rubbed the back of his neck and turned a little red. He hadn't been looking for a t-shirt at all. But when he heard Hermione go in the shower earlier, he had decided to check out her room, seeing as he hadn't really paid much attention to it before.

He had snuck through the door once he had heard the bathroom door lock. He had spent nearly half an hour looking at the photos on Hermione's wall, observing and smiling at many of them.

After a while of looking at the photos he moved to the bookshelf. Hermione had some great wizarding books stored here but also some interesting muggle books too.

Fred had stumbled across several interesting covers, ones titled The _Perks of Being a Wallflower, The Hunger Games _and_ The Help_. These must have been her favourites as they were the only fictional books on the entire shelf.

Fred hadn't really expected anything else from Hermione though; most of the books were giant, leathered covered tomes that obviously helped her when she wanted to study the wizarding world.

He had found a tattered copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ near the top and had been so absorbed in the children tales that he nearly forgot Hermione would have been out of the shower any second.

Fred made a beeline for the door before the small muggle device had caught his eye. He curiously picked up the iPod before pressing several buttons.

"_So tell me did Venus blow your mind? Was it everything you wanted to find?"_ Started to blast out of the small plastic things that were plugged into the iPod.

After hastily smacking more buttons, the music turned to a more reasonable volume. He pulled the earphones up to his ears cautiously and the music started to play.

Fred managed to find the menu and was happily scrolling through Hermione's music library. There were several wizarding bands like _the Weird Sisters_ but also a few strange bands he had never heard of.

He particularly liked a band he found called _Two Door Cinema Club_. They were quite quirky and not what he thought Hermione would like but she seemed to have lots of their songs so he assumed she did enjoy their happy tunes. Maybe even as much as he did now.

"Oh you were listening to _Two Door Cinema Club_? I love them!"

Hermione's voice shook Fred out of his thoughts as he returned his eyes back to her. She was still standing in front of his dripping body, happily scrolling through her iPod, much like Fred had been doing earlier.

"Yeah I found them first I really liked their songs, so I kind of took your iPod in the bathroom with me. Sorry, it wasn't steeling honest!" Fred held his hands up in mock surrender but in doing so briefly let go of the towel around his waist.

It slipped dangerously low for a split second before Fred went to re-grab it. He clutched the fabric so tight his knuckles turned white, a startling contrast to the cranberry red his face had become.

Hermione's eyes had drifted downwards involuntarily and thankfully didn't catch _too_ much. They still however, caught _way_ more then both Fred or Hermione were comfortable with.

"Well that was horrifically embarrassing. I'm...Erugghh…just going to go get dressed now," Fred mumbled before he walked past the still stunned Hermione and into his bedroom.

He shut the door quickly and leant his forehead against the cold wood.

'_You are officially the dorkiest person in the world. Why did you let go off the bloody towel?!' _

Fred groaned as he hobbled over to his chest of drawers.

* * *

A little while after the Shower Slip Up, Fred decided to head to the kitchen. He hadn't left his bedroom since this morning and his stomach was paying the price.

'_Grmggrrrmm'_

"That is not a healthy noise for a stomach to make," Fred mumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs.

He hadn't spotted Hermione yet but he hoped she would just brush over the little incident earlier, much like she had done the other day too.

A quiet noise could be heard coming from the kitchen and he found his pace was picking up as he got closer to the kitchen.

As he stood at the doorway, he could see Hermione with several pans and pots scattered around. She was swaying slightly and a small tune was escaping her lips.

He grinned mischievously as he listened to her sing, he could faintly make out the words.

"_It starts in the theatre  
a night of encounters  
if I hadn't been there  
If not for a cigarette,"_

It was the song he had been listening to earlier by _Two Door Cinema Club_; the screen said it was called _Cigarettes in the Theatre._ Fred found himself humming along, he liked Hermione's version better. Even if she was a little out of tune.

Fred let out a low whistle which caused Hermione to jump to the door. Fred smirked and walked over to the counter before Hermione could regain her breath.

"Oh! Hey Fred, I wondered when you would emerge from the cave you called a bedroom," Hermione smiled nervously as she turned down the music she had been quietly playing in the background.

"Well I heard this_ terrible_ noise from my 'cave' and I decided to come check it out. Turns out you must have been murdering a cat," He chirped as Hermione turned to face him fully.

"Hey! My singing does _not_ sound like a struggling cat!" she whined as she hit Fred's shoulder with the tea towel she had been holding.

"Okay, okay! Just stop with the tea towel whacking, woman!"

Hermione glared playfully before she raised the cloth again, "Say I'm a good singer and I will stop,"

"But Mione, I can't do that. That would be lying and my mum always told me not to lie," Fred replied innocently.

"Uh! Well I doubt you're much better at singing anyway," she smirked when Fred's triumphant grin dropped slightly.

"You are so on, I happen to be a wonderful singer. The voice of an angel I've been told,"

Hermione scoffed before laughing at Fred's new expression. He had a hand clenched over his heart and his eyes were closed. Before she could ask what he was doing he started to sing.

Well, if you could call it singing.

"_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on," _

The noise he was making was in the middle of a shout and a screech, it definitely wasn't the most angelic thing Hermione had ever heard.

Tears of laughter had started to form in Hermione's eyes and she found herself bending over from the laughter that was racking her body.

"Stop! Please stop! You're the better singer just please stop that god awful noise!" Hermione pleaded between laughter.

Fred stopped his song and gave a triumphant smirk,

"I told you I was the better singer."

* * *

After the singing/ screeching contest, Fred helped Hermione finish the dinner. They had prepared spaghetti and meatballs as Hermione's parents were coming home tonight.

Her mum and dad had extended their stay at the dentistry convention and were only coming home for a few days before they were heading up north to visit some of Hermione's extended family. The original plan was for Hermione to go with them but a certain red head's visit meant that Hermione would be staying this year.

Not that she really minded, of course.

"So do you have any plans for us tomorrow?" Fred asked as he stirred the pasta.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you earlier! Jamie text me this morning and asked if we would like to go to his party tomorrow night? It will be pretty busy and it might be a little stereotypical, you know with the drunk teenagers and dancing but I never drink so it should be okay."

Fred was a little surprised. He didn't really picture Hermione as a girl who likes to go to crazy high school parties but he wasn't exactly complaining. It would be nice to see her let her hair down even more than she already had.

"That sounds great! Who would have thought Hermione Granger was a secret party animal. Never thought I'd see the day," Fred chuckled as he gently bumped his shoulder against hers.

"I am in no way a party animal! Jamie has parties all the time and since he's one of my best friends I'm kind of obliged to go. All my friends usually get drunk as their older than me and then they dance and play games and stuff. If nothing, it's fairly entertaining to watch the drunken dancing," Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Well I look forward to watching the drunken dancing with you; hopefully it will be you I'm watching though. That would be a one hell of a story to tell the grandkids, Hermione Granger- The Drunken Party Animal Extraordinaire,"

"Oh shut up," she hissed playfully as her hand landed on his shoulder with a small thwack.

* * *

**:)**

**Here is chapter 18, I really hoped you enjoyed. This chapter was more of a filler but the next chapter will be a lot more exciting and hopefully longer too.**

**Please, please PLEASE review! I don't care if its one sentence or a paragraph- they all make me want to write more.**

**Love always, SophieSolemnlySwears :)**


	19. Hermione The Party Animal

**So sorry for the ridikulus wait! Everything just started to pile up but I am back so its all good:) But before we head into the story I would just like to say a few things, (sorry to bore you)**

**First, I'VE GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS! *Happy dance* thankyou to every single person who reviewed. Every one makes me smile and some of them made me laugh out loud completely; you guys are the best readers/reviewers a girl could ask for. Without your feedback I would have never progressed from my first shamefully bad attempt at a FanFiction, _Freddie_. And to all of you who have followed me through _Freddie _and_ 16 People in a House and I'm with Hermione_ and now right up until _Fred Weasley in the World of Muggles_ I would just like to say that without you I wouldn't be half the writer I am today.**

***boring heartfelt speech is now over***

**Hope you like this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 19-

"Frederick Gideon Weasley, what on _earth_ are you wearing?" Hermione asked through her stifled giggles.

Fred was standing in the doorway in what Hermione guessed was his 'party get up'. It was nearly 6 o'clock and Hermione had told Fred to go and get ready for Jamie's party which was going to start at 7:30. She was expecting him to be able to choose a suitable outfit for the party but her expectations had obviously been set too high.

Fred was wearing a purple short sleeve top with green skin tight jeans. This _might_ have been an okay outfit if it wasn't for the fact the purple clashed horribly with his hair that was styled in a rather amusing scruff on top of his head.

The green jeans were verging on lime and Hermione couldn't even begin to fathom how he could have even considered buying such monstrosities in the first place.

"Do you not like it? I thought I looked rather dashing personally," Fred replied as he ran his hand down his bold outfit.

Hermione was trying her best to hold in the comments that were staring to bubble._ 'If he genuinely thinks he looks good in that then I have 3 problems. 1- I can't let him go to the party like that. 2- I don't want to be mean if he actually is being serious and 3- I _need_ to take him clothes shopping again.'_

"It's very, um, interesting but won't you get cold? It is winter after all and you can't go out in just a t-shirt."

'_Please get the hint Fred, please…'_ Hermione thought desperately. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings and she had no idea whether Fred was being serious or not.

She looked pleadingly at Fred who had a large smirk plastered on his face. Before Hermione could ask why he was smirking he let out a small chuckle.

"Mione you are one of the nicest people ever," he smiled as he lent against her doorframe.

Hermione's brows knitted together in confusion before Fred continued, "You _know_ I look terrible but you don't want to hurt my feelings by saying it out loud, you're so sweet it's almost wrong," Fred chuckled.

Hermione smiled bashfully before she focused back on Fred.

"So you do have another, less bright, outfit for tonight right?" she asked hesitantly. Wearing them jeans in public is the kind of thing Fred would do after all.

"Of course I do, don't worry your pretty little head Mione. After I've finished changing you won't be able to stop staring at my amazingly hot attire," he winked as he backed into his bedroom leaving a grinning Hermione staring at his now closed door.

* * *

Hermione had just finished getting ready for Jamie's party. It wasn't exactly formal but she had been told to dress up a little seeing as all of her old friends were going to be there. From what Jamie had told her, it was going to be the biggest party of the year. Around 30 of Hermione's old classmates were going and then another 80 or so from Jamie and Teegan's classes were invited too. It wasn't going to be the usual get together Hermione was used too.

"Mione you ready yet? We need to get going. Your dad said to take a key because he, and I quote, isn't going to answer the door at god knows what time in the morning to let the buffoon his daughter is hanging around with back in, and by buffoon I'm guessing he meant me,"

Hermione shook her head before walking to the door. Her dad really wasn't one for subtlety.

"I'm done, but I'm warning you now, Frederick, if I open this door and your trousers are a ridiculous colour I will rip them straight off of you,"

There was a slight pause before she heard Fred's reply through the wood.

"Well don't come out just yet then, I need to go change back into my green ones," she heard his snigger and rolled her eyes playfully. _'Men...'_

She opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Fred was leaning casually against his bedroom door with his hands in his pockets. The smirk he had been wearing slowly vanished as he took in the sight in front of him.

Hermione was wearing a deep blue strapless dress that stopped a few centimetres above her knees. It was tight fitted around her waist but it then fell into a floaty skirt that suited her figure perfectly.

She was wearing a pair of plain black heels that made her legs look twice as long and as Fred's eyes skimmed up to her face he saw she was wearing a thin line of eyeliner finished off with some dark mascara. The extra length to her lashes made her brown eyes sparkle and Fred nearly moaned out loud when she gave him a small, shy smile.

Her hair was neatly curled and hung loose around her shoulders, completing the look. She was quite possibly the most beautiful thing Fred had seen in all his 17 years of living.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked nervously as she noticed Fred's eyes trailing around her body. She had liked the dress when her mum had picked it out a few months ago but now that it was on she wasn't so sure.

Fred gulped and reluctantly dragged his eyes back to meet hers.

"You look absolutely beautiful, if I didn't know you I would say you were a model," Fred smiled as he linked his arm with hers.

Hermione blushed before she turned to Fred as they walked down the stairs.

He had changed out of his jeans, _thank god,_ and had replaced them with fitted black slacks that made his legs look muscular and long. The purple t-shirt had been swapped for a dark rolled up long sleeved denim shirt that was just tight enough to show his toned Quidditch body.

He looked _hot_.

Hermione stopped her oggiling when she realized Fred was waiting for a reply.

She smiled as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Thank you, you look amazing too. _Much_ better than the lime and purple combo," she laughed gently as they reached the front door.

"Well I should hope so, those jeans were Ginny's."

* * *

Jamie's house was very big. So big, that Fred was currently wandering around what he hoped was the ground floor searching for Hermione who he had managed to loose around half an hour ago.

They had arrived at Jamie's at 7:45 and were greeted by the sight of nearly one hundred teenagers dancing, singing (if you could call it that) and playing some _interesting_ games.

When they had arrived Hermione had found Jamie, Teegan, Preston and Kali and they had all shared some conversation before Jamie had been dragged into his games room by a load of boys and Kali had forced Preston to dance with her.

Teegan had stayed with Fred and Hermione and showed them around her boyfriend's house. Fred thought the burrow was big in a cosy sort of way but Jamie's house, _no mansion_, was big in an _oh my Merlin_ sort of way.

He had 4 floors each with a gazillion bedrooms and bathrooms. The kitchen and living room were huge and Fred could tell why Jamie invited so many people, a house this big was practically screaming party.

The lights had been turned down and the shouting and music blasted through the house and right into the garden where a few older guys had started to participate in drunken wheelbarrow races. Admittedly, it wasn't one of the most attractive things Fred had ever witnessed.

Teegan had managed to lead them through all of the floors fairly unharmed (apart from the shoves of excited teens and the few rugby players that had decided drunken indoor rugby was a good idea.)

Fred was just about to descend down the stairs after Hermione when he could have sworn he heard someone call his name.

He spun on his heel and looked into the crowd that was milling around on the 4th floor; he heard his name again and followed the familiar sound. As he stepped to the left near one of the many guest rooms he saw the long blonde hair and instantly regretted his decision to look for the mysterious caller.

Mel was leant against the door frame batting her eyelashes.

"Hey handsome, long time no see," she purred as she walked up to Fred.

She was wearing a tight red dress that barely covered the most private of areas, her hair was sleek and straight and would have probably of looked nice if it wasn't for the 3 inches of make up she had smacked on. To be fair, if Fred didn't know her he would've probably said she looked hot but not beautiful or gorgeous. Those were the words he reserved for natural beauties. '_Like Hermione…'_

"Uhh, hey Mel," Fred replied rather lamely. He didn't really want to talk to Mel, not after their last encounter anyway.

"How's Hermione?" Mel asked rather harshly.

Her question kind of threw Fred off a little bit, _'what did she mean by that? Oh god she knows, she knows I like her! Act casual.'_

"She's... Umm... Good?" he replied nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Mel let out a loud laugh and placed her hand on Fred's bicep which made him tense at the sudden contact.

"I meant her ankle silly, that was why you left our date the other day right?" she pouted as she slowly moved her hand up and down Fred's arm.

Fred was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Mel was way too close and he needed to find Hermione. _'Think of an excuse…and quick Fred'_

"Oh yeah, her ankles better now and I'm sorry about the other night. Listen Mel it was lovely to talk to you again but I really need to find Hermione, this house is so big," he said innocently as he tried to subtly move out of Mel's grasp.

"I will help you look if you like, keep you company," she purred again as she grabbed Fred's hand and dragged him in the opposite direction to which Hermione had gone.

_'Oh Joy..'_

* * *

"Jamie have you seen Fred?" Hermione asked for what must have been the hundredth time in the last half an hour.

She couldn't believe she had lost Fred. He was behind her the whole time until they started to come back to the ground floor when she noticed he was gone. And by then she and apparently no one else could see him.

"I think Teegan saw him earlier in the garden, sorry Mione I'm sure Kali will help you look," Jamie smiled apologetically at her. She knew he wouldn't miss out on the party of the year to look for _her_ friend but considering how big the house was his help would have been very useful.

She sighed small thanks before squeezing between the dancing bodies in the living room. She slipped through the kitchen and crabbed a coke can on the way, and caught a glimpse of some bright ginger hair in the garden.

"Fred? Fred, is that you?" she shouted over the thumping music.

The ginger boy turned around and a relieved smile washed over his face. He took one step towards Hermione and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. He pulled her flush against his chest and spun her in a circle much to Hermione and everyone else's surprise.

"Thank Merlin I found you! You saved me! I owe you my life!" Fred whispered as he lowered her back onto the ground.

Hermione started to laugh as she looked at Fred's smiling face. They had only been separated for about an hour, she wasn't expecting this sort of reunion.

"Where have you been and why are you so happy to see me?" she laughed as Fred wrapped his arms back around her and lent down to her ear.

"Three words Mione, three words. Melanie. Elizabeth. Banks."

Hermione pulled back from the hug to look over Fred's shoulder. Standing with her arms crossed in the background Mel was glaring furiously at Hermione. She gave Mel a small smirk before looking back to Fred.

"I'm sorry I lost you, I hope you and Mel had some fun," Mione whispered through her giggles.

Fred gave her his best glare and a shake of the head.

"Not funny Mione, definitely not funny."

* * *

When Hermione managed to drag Fred away from Mel and into the living room/ dance floor is was nearing 10 o'clock. Jamie's parties usually went on into the night but Hermione never stayed later than 10, party's weren't exactly top of her do to list.

She was however actually enjoying herself. After the whole loosing Fred and finding him again thing, they headed to the kitchen. They found several people chugging some very questionable coloured drinks and a few people playing some dangerous looking adaptations of beer pong.

They had grabbed some cokes before heading back into the living room. A slower song had started to play and Fred saw his opportunity to be close to Hermione again.

"Madam, would one like to dance with moi?" Fred asked as he extended his free hand.

"I don't really dance but, what the hell," Hermione laughed a she took both their drinks and placed them on the table at the edge of the room.

She came back and placed her hands rather stiffly on Fred's shoulders, for a lack of a better option.

"What am I? Umbridge? You can touch me Mione," Fred laughed gently whilst he covered her hands with his own before linking them around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and they began to sway to the beat which was thankfully quite slow.

"How are you enjoying your first muggle party?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Well after a rocky start of listening to Mel talk again, I'd say it got a lot better when I found a certain bookworm," he smirked as Hermione laughed.

"Yeah well after searching for you for nearly an hour I'd say it got a lot better when I found a certain prankster," Hermione smiled back.

Fred lifted his eyes from her lips and found her browns eyes glistening back at him.

'_Just do it Fred, it's now or never. Just kiss her for god's sake…'_

Fred gave her a small smile before the butterfly's erupted in his stomach and he felt himself being drawn closer to Hermione's lips.

Slowly he began to lean towards her…

* * *

**:)**

**Sorry! I just had to leave it there; I'm a sucker for clichéd cliff hangers :)**

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW to tell me if you did/ didn't I don't care either way. Any feedback is good feedback.**

**Love always, SophieSolemnlySwears :)**


	20. So where were we?

**I'm sorry for the wait (as usual) and I would just like to say thank you guys for not murdering me after my last update. After re-reading I have to say it was very mean to leave you hanging like that ;) *MWAHHHAAAA* Hopefully you will be full of praise not death threats at the end of this chapter!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

**Chapter 20-**

Fred lifted his eyes from her lips and found her browns eyes glistening back at him.

'_Just do it Fred, it's now or never. Just kiss her for god's sake…'_

Fred gave her a small smile before the butterfly's erupted in his stomach and he felt himself being drawn closer to Hermione's lips.

Slowly he began to lean towards her…

Hermione could feel her heart beating in her ears. _'Surely he can hear it. And if he can't he really needs to check out his hearing…'_ she thought as Fred leant even closer.

This had happened before, on one of Fred's first days at her house and in the shower too and both had been swept straight over as if they had never been real in the first place. So why was Hermione acting as if this was the first time Fred had been this close?

'_Because this time there's no way he can leave, or ignore it.'_

Flicking her eyes up to meet his she saw a determination and a passion she never thought Fred could possess but to her astonishment it was there- burning straight back into her.

The miniscule gap they had between them was closed slowly and Hermione felt the soft, warm familiar lips brush over hers.

She was bracing herself for the warmth to be replaced with the cool harsh air once more. It wasn't as if these things ever lasted longer than a second anyway.

And how right she was.

Her eyes had barely closed when a shooting pain ran down her spine and over her head.

Snapping her eyes open and pulling roughly from Fred's arms Hermione let out a loud scream. After the initial surprise of the attack, what she had thought to be pain was not in fact pain at all but a freezing cold liquid that was currently running down her dress and hair.

The ice temperature of the liquid had almost made her believe it was blood but it was only when another high pitched scream sounded that she figured out what had really gone on.

"Oh Mione! I am so sorry!" Mel gasped as she showed Hermione her empty cup. Although her voice sounded sincere the large smirk on her face told everyone of her clear intention.

Mel's cup of vodka and coke was currently empty. And Hermione's dress was now completely soaked. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

Hermione felt the hot tears start to fill her eyes, threatening to fall. Every single person in the room had turned to stare at her. Some where looking excited at the possibility of a fight, some looked sympathetic at Hermione's drenched figure and others looked on in interest to see what Fred would make of this scene.

The only eyes she really cared about though were Fred's.

He had stepped in front of her almost as if he was trying to shield her from the laughs and penetrating eyes. She could tell just by looking at his rigid back that he was tense. And angry.

"What the hell Mel?" he hissed as Hermione tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Oh come on Freddie, you know it was an accident. I was just dancing and I tripped, I didn't mean to spill my drink on her, why on earth would I ever do that?" Mel replied as she batted her eyelashes in what she thought to be an innocent, seductive way. To Fred, it only made him angrier.

"You're just jealous Mel. Plain old jealous." Fred breathed as he took in her makeup caked smile.

"Excuse me? Jealous of what? The fact that Hermione has you, pl-ease," she laughed sourly as a few whispers were exchanged in the crowd.

Fred let out a loud obnoxious laugh. The sound surprised Hermione, she never thought Fred to be capable of such strong, harsh emotions before. By the look on Mel's face she didn't expect it either.

"No Mel, I didn't mean me. Funnily enough, not everyone is as self centred as you. I meant you're jealous of the fact that Hermione is more intelligent, caring, loving, and beautiful and just down right nicer than you will ever be. You've been nothing but desperate since I got here and quite frankly you talk too much. That wouldn't have been such a bad thing if the subject of your speeches was anything but _yourself_ but unfortunately, you obviously don't feel the same on that matter."

A small hiss of _'ouch, burn and oh right'_ spread through the crowd as a satisfactory smile spread on Fred's face. He hadn't intended to be so mean but he had just snapped. Hermione and him were finally getting somewhere and Mel had to use it as an opportunity to ruin things, so Fred had had enough.

He wasn't, however expecting what happened next.

"Fred Weasley! You little bas-" Mel was cut of when Teegan stepped through the crowd and stood in between Mel and Fred.

"Mel enough! You have changed so much since you were young and it's definitely not a good thing. Just get out before we make you get out." She seethed.

Teegan crossed her arms and smirked as Mel began to protest.

"I gave you a chance so I guess we will just have to make you leave." Teegan laughed before dumping, rather unceremoniously, her entire cup of mango smoothie on Mel's head.

The thick yellow lumps slopped on to her head and ran slowly down Mel's tiny excuse of a dress.

"Arghh! I'm done!" she screamed as a fountain of laughs erupted from everyone in the room.

A chorus of claps filled the room as Mel stomped out of the door and Fred found himself smiling just a little too brightly.

Now he could get back to what he was doing before Mel interrupted… but first he might need to sort Hermione out.

* * *

"Thanks again Fred, for you know sticking up for me" Hermione mumbled bashfully as she knelt over the bath in her house.

Soon after Mel had stormed off, Fred had suggested that they left so Hermione could get the drink out of her hair and clothes. So here they were, Hermione on her knees with her hair hanging over the bath while Fred stood to the side and ran his fingers through her sticky hair.

"What did you think I would do Mione? Just let her get away with that, it clearly wasn't an accident. Besides the bitch had it coming anyway," he laughed as he rubbed small circles on Hermione's head.

His soft yet firm hands felt amazing tangled in her hair she almost forgot to answer. This caused her thoughts to drift back to what they had been doing earlier before Mel had 'tripped'… and her thoughts really didn't need to go back there.

"Yeah," she laughed softly "I suppose she did,"

Fred gently rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of her long locks before he gave her a towel.

She gratefully took it and began to dry her hair before Fred's arm stopped hers from moving.

He grabbed the towel from her hands and gave her a small smile before leading her back into her bedroom where he sat her down on the bed.

He sat down behind her so his legs were hanging off of the bed on either side of Hermione's body. He pulled her body back so she was leaning against his hard chest and began to rub the towel on her hair in soft circles, slowly yet surely drying it.

Hermione blushed at the intimacy but soon found herself relaxing at Fred's gentle touch. She closed her eyes and decided she was just going to enjoy this moment for as long as she could.

* * *

After Fred had briefly dried Hermione's hair with the towel he began to slowly brush it. No one had ever really played with her hair before but Hermione suddenly found she wished it had happened a lot more.

They had been enjoying the comfortable silence but Hermione could feel Fred wanted to break it. His eyes had been glued to her face for the last ten minutes never breaking contact once. As if he had read her thoughts, he opened his mouth.

"Mione, can I ask you something?"

Sitting up a little bit at his question Hermione turned to face him completely.

"Of course you can, ask me anything," she smiled nervously, "Actually not _anything_," she added after she caught Fred's suggestive smirk.

Fred took in an audible breath and closed his eyes briefly. This alone was enough to make Hermione wary. Fred looked almost _nervous_. And that was not an emotion one would usually use to describe the notorious prankster.

"If Mel hadn't… well would you have… were you…did you" Fred mumbled quickly as Hermione stared blankly at his blushing face.

She couldn't believe it. Smooth, cool, funny, Fred Weasley was actually blushing. Full on, red faced blushing.

Before she could help herself, Hermione let out a small chuckle.

"Fred, calm down, just ask me your question I promise I won't bite," Hermione added cheekily sensing his nervousness.

Fred let out his shaky laugh and looked her straight in the eyes.

"If Mel hadn't of interrupted us earlier, would you have pulled away from the kiss?" Fred asked in one rushed breath.

Hermione blinked twice before the question really sunk in. Fred thought she was going to pull away. He thought she didn't like him!

Again before she could help it she laughed. Not a malicious laugh just a small chuckle but from the look of Fred's face he certainly didn't realise that.

She reached out and touched Fred's shoulder before he could take the laugh the wrong way. Hermione gave him a small smile as she watched slight panic wash over his face.

"Fred. It was you, of course I wouldn't have." She whispered softly.

A smile stretched across Fred's face as he leant forward towards Hermione.

"Does this mean I get to say that famous line?" Fred smirked into her ear.

Hermione laughed, as she closed the gap further. "It depends on what this line is,"

"So where were we?" he laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows.

A loud laugh sounded from Hermione as Fred closed the gap completely.

His warm lips covered hers and they moved in perfect sync, warm skin on warm skin. Fred's tongue gently traced her bottom lip and this time Hermione didn't brace herself for the feeling of cold air because she knew this kiss would last longer than a few wonderful seconds.

* * *

**:)**

**HORAAAY! A kiss! And a real one at that!**

**Please leave me your reviews they all mean so much to me, you guys know exactly how to make me smile :)**

**Thanks for your support,**

**SophieSolemnlySwears **


	21. I would quite like to have Kids, Thanks

**Sorry for the wait! I keep saying I will get on top of this updating malarkey but I just guess it wasn't meant to be… Anyway I hope you like, PLEASE REVIEW and thank you to everyone who has supported this story.**

**I have a quick question for you guys at the bottom but with out further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter 21-**

"Mione… miiiooone, Mione," the deep, husky voice whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Mmmm, Fred" came her barely audible reply.

A soft laugh came from above her and everything finally started to click into place. That voice sounded far too real and close for it to be a dream. Slowly Hermione turned on her side and peeled her eyes open to be greeted with the sight of a certain red head grinning above her.

"Morning sleepy head," Fred smiled as he brushed a loose hair from her eyes.

Shaking her head slightly Hermione sat up. Well as best she could anyway, seeing as Fred was currently on all fours hovering above her body.

"What time is it?" Hermione mumbled as she adjusted the duvet around her stomach. _'Why did I choose today to wear my smallest pyjamas_?' she thought bitterly.

"About 7 o'clock,"

"Why on earth did you wake me up so early? We aren't even doing anything today," she whined as Fred chuckled.

"Actually dear Mione, we _are _doing something today but that wasn't why I woke you up…"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously which only caused his grin to widen.

"Well then why did you?"

"So I could do this," Fred whispered as he leant his head and softly placed his lips on Hermione's.

Hermione froze for a split second before last night came rushing back into her head. '_Right, we had finally kissed, but this was unsuspected… but I'm not complaining' _she thought as she gently kissed back.

After a few blissful seconds Fred pulled back and looked into Hermione's eyes. She smiled softly as he stroked her cheek.

"Wow that was a nice wake up call. _Much_ better than your usual attempts," she laughed airily.

Fred laughed back before his eyes darkened slightly and he stopped caressing her cheek. Hermione looked at him curiously before he started to speak.

"Hey Mione, there was something I um wanted to ask you last night but… I kind of chickened out…so would you, um, like to go out with me? You know if you want to, you don't have to just because we kissed and-"

Fred was cut off from his rambling as Hermione pressed her lips back to his taking him by surprise. Hermione pulled back from the kiss a moment later and chuckled softly at the bemused expression on his face.

"I'd love to go out with you Fred."

Fred let out a breath before laughing, "Good because otherwise the rest of the month would have been incredibly awkward you know sexual tension and all that,"

Hermione lightly smacked his arm causing them both to laugh.

"At least we don't have to worry about that getting in the way anymore…"

"Damn right we don't," Fred replied as he ducked down for another kiss.

* * *

"Hey! You never told me what we were supposed to be doing today," Hermione asked as Fred ran a brush through her hair.

She was sitting between his legs again as he combed through her curly locks. It turns out Fred had a bit of a fascination with playing with her hair.

"Well your mum and dad told me that they are going away with your Aunt Shanna for a few days and that we have to look after your cousin Nate, how old is he?" Fred asked as he ran the brush through a particularly tangled part.

"Oh gosh! I haven't seen Nate or Aunt Shanna in at least a year, this will be so fun and I think he just turned three a few weeks ago. You will love the little rascal, he's a right prankster," Hermione laughed.

"Great, with George being away I need a new temporary prank partner. How am I ever going to prank my girlfriend without one?"

Hermione's heart almost skipped a beat. Fred had, if she wasn't mistaken, just called her his girlfriend! She knew it was stupid because he had asked her out less than an hour ago but it was the first time either one had mentioned it since then.

"Girlfriend, eh?" she laughed nervously, turning to face him.

Fred gulped nervously, "yeah?" he asked back.

"Nothing, I just think it has a nice ring to it," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You'd better get used to it then," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her back.

"Hermione? Are you ready your aunt will be here so-"

A loud bang snapped them out of the hug and they both whipped their heads towards the door.

Hermione's father was standing in the doorway with an accusing look on his face.

"What are you doing? Your aunt and cousin will be here any minute please get dressed." He growled as he took in Hermione's arms still hung loosely around Fred's neck.

"We are dati-" Fred started but was stopped when Hermione cut him off.

"We were just about to get ready weren't we Fred?" she flashed Fred a quick shake of the head as she unwound her arms and stood up.

Her father was still glaring at Fred but he nodded and left the room when Hermione gave him her best fake smile.

Fred was confused. Why didn't she want her dad to know they were dating? Sure he didn't exactly like Fred but he was sure he could persuade him otherwise.

"What was that?" Fred asked grumpily as he stood up next to Hermione.

"Look Fred, it's not what you think. I'm not ashamed to be dating you or anything it's just imagine what my dad would do if he found out? For one you wouldn't be allowed within 10 metres of my bedroom and seeing as you didn't exactly get off on the right foot imagine what he will say when he finds out the prankster wizard is dating his darling daughter, I just think I should break it to him slowly. When he gets back from Aunt Shanna's we can have a family meal and tell him, _or_ you could waltz down stairs and tell him now and then spend the rest of your life wondering what it would be like having children…" she smirked as she watched Fred's face cringe at the last part.

"I understand now, and the first plan sounded good. I'd quite like to keep my balls attached to my body thanks."

"That's what I thought. So when my parents are around keep the 'coupley stuff' to a minimum okay?"

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist gently as he put his face in the crook of her neck.

"Fine. If I have to…" he huffed.

"Yes you do if you ever want to have little Freddies."

* * *

"Miiiiiiooone!" a high pitched voice squealed as Hermione and Fred walked down the stairs.

A young boy, who probably only just reached Fred's thigh, came running out of the kitchen and into Hermione's waiting arms.

"Nate! Look at you, your so big!" Hermione laughed as she ruffled his dark brown hair. It was mid-length and unlike Hermione's was fairly straight so it fell nearly into his dough brown eyes.

"I have bween eating my veggies and mummy says that will make me biwg and strwong just like you" he giggled as Hermione tickled his ribs.

"Yes that's right Nate, so make sure you eat your veggies for Mione and… Fred is it?" a youngish blonde girl asked kindly as she followed Nate out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Fred Weasley. You must be Shanna? It's nice to meet you," Fred replied politely as Hermione stood back up with Nate in her arms.

"You too Fred, I'm sorry to dump Nate on you both but your parents wanted to come up to mine for some last minute Christmas shopping. We should be back on Friday so that's only a few days. Thank you so much for looking after him you guys." Shanna said as she handed Hermione a small kiddie suitcase.

"It's no problem Aunt Shanna, Fred and I didn't have anything else planned for the next few days anyway,"

"Oh I'm sure you didn't…" Shanna winked as she looked from Fred to Hermione.

Hermione blushed when she realised what Shanna was talking about. Her aunt wasn't very old, she was more like a cousin than an aunt but Hermione still didn't like where she was heading. Especially when her mum and dad joined them in the hallway.

"Oh no, we're not… you know," Hermione blushed as her dad gave Fred a glare worthy of Snape.

"We're just friends," Fred backed Hermione up as Nate started to giggle in Hermione's arms.

"You better be" Hermione's father warned as he grabbed his coat.

Shanna laughed as she ruffled Nate's hair, "Oh Robert, calm down I was only messing. Anyway we're off so be good you," she smiled as she kissed Nate on the head before hugging Hermione.

Hermione hugged her parents and Shanna as they walked out of the door. Her mother gave Fred a short hug and Shanna did also, Hermione's dad however obviously wasn't feeling that cuddly today.

He walked up to Fred and whispered into his ear in what Fred thought was more of a growl, "Any funny business and you and your balls are out, clear?"

Fred gulped as he nodded franticly, "Yes Sir!"

Fred gave Hermione a panicked look as they watched her mum, dad and Shanna drive off.

"Good thinking on the 'not telling your dad' plan. He's obviously not in the 'I love Fred Weasley fan club."

"So tell me, who actually is in that fan club?" Hermione smirked playfully as Fred gave her a fake frown.

"Ahh well I can think of a few…"

"You and George don't count!" Hermione laughed as Fred chased her into the kitchen, a laughing Nate still in her arms.

* * *

**:)**

**Here is chapter 21, sorry they have been so short recently. I'm working on it, promise!**

**In the top authors note I mentioned that I had a question for you guys and I was wondering if you had any ideas for a new Fremione fanfic that I'm planning to write.**

**I have a general idea but I want to know if there is anything you guys would really like to see, like marriage law for example, let me know at the bottom of a review or something.**

**Many thanks, SophieSolemnlySwears :)**

**P.s- don't worry I won't give up on this fic, my next one will only be put up when Fred Weasley in the World of Muggles is finished!**


	22. Snowballs

**Here you go my lovely readers, finally an update! I really hope you like this chapter! Please leave me a review they always make me smile and it's always nice to get feedback.**

**Anyway, here you go…**

* * *

**Chapter 22-**

"Fred wake up! Come look at this!" Hermione shouted up the stairs the next morning.

"I will be down in a minute, Mione," Fred groaned back as he rolled out of bed sluggishly.

From his room Fred could hear a soft chuckle and a giggle coming from the kitchen, confusion started to bubble up when he heard two voices.

'_I thought her parents had gone with Shanna?... Oh it's Nate!'_

Fred smiled at the thought of the small brown eyed boy. Nate had only been dropped off yesterday but Fred was beginning to love him already. Nate had a thing for mischief and with the right guiding Fred reckoned he could become just like him and George, '_well maybe if Mione lets him'. _

Fred shivered as he walked over to his drawers; the weather had started to feel a lot more like winter in the last few days. He hastily threw on an oversized grey jumper before heading downstairs to find Hermione and Nate already in the kitchen.

Hermione was wearing a purple knitted cardigan over her pyjamas and Nate was wrapped up in a forest green dressing gown. The dressing gown was a bit too big though, so the sleeves covered his arms completely and trailed on the floor behind him.

"Fred! Finally, Nate has something to show you" Hermione smiled as she turned to the doorway.

"What is it Nate?" Fred asked as Nate waddled over to him in the dressing gown.

"Fweddie, it's snowing!" Nate squealed as he grabbed Fred's hand and dragged him towards the window.

"No wonder it was so cold this morning," Fred laughed softly as he picked Nate up so he could see out of the window too.

Hermione's extremely large garden was covered in about 10 inches of perfectly white untouched snow. Her garden was no where as near as big as the Burrow's 10 acres of land but it was fairly descent with a woods backed straight onto the end. The snow covered every inch of ground from the grass to the small frozen lake near the woods.

Fred's hands were practically wringing in excitement.

They hadn't had any snow so far that year, so Fred had been praying for a white Christmas. And apparently someone up there had been listening after all.

Winter was by far his and George's favourite season. Christmas was the perfect time for pranks and the snow just doubled the fun. Every year they had charmed mistletoe, created abdominal snowmans and filled many a Christmas stockings with spiders.

Never will they forget Ron's face on Christmas morning when he found_ that_ particular gift.

"Fwed will you and Mione play with me in the snow?" Nate asked as he tugged on Fred's jumper.

"Of course I will Nate, I tell you what why don't you go get wrapped up warm with Mione and I will meet you out there, I may have a little surprise for Mione that you need to help me with, okay?" Fred smirked as he put the laughing Nate back on the ground.

"Yeah, come on Mione, let's go get 'weady for Fwed's supwise!" Nate ran off up the stairs the tail of his dressing gown following him limply.

Hermione turned on her heel to face Fred, one hand on her hip.

"You better not be planning what I think you're planning Fred Weasley," Hermione glared at Fred's innocent shrug.

"And whatever might that be dearest Mione?" Fred asked as he slipped his arms around Hermione's waist loosely.

Hermione smiled but quickly replaced it with a stern glare as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "If I get a _single_ snowball thrown at me, you will pay. And I mean it Frederick, full on WAR."

"Why I wouldn't even dare, no one wants to get in a fight with the oh-so-terrifying Hermione granger now would they?" he smirked back.

"Oh shut up," Hermione smiled as she leant in to give him a soft kiss.

They were millimetres from there lips touching when a small grown came from up the stairs.

"Mione! Come on, I wanna pway!" Nate moaned from what Hermione hoped was her bedroom and not the kitchen door.

The _last _thing she needed was Nate telling her parents or Aunt Shanna that she and Fred were dating. Her dad would kill Fred, her mum wouldn't stop gushing and her aunt Shanna wouldn't stop teasing. _'Not going to happen'._

Hermione slipped out of Fred's arms regretfully as she shouted back up the stairs, "up in a minute kiddo,"

Fred pulled a puppy dog face as Hermione stepped back.

"Where's my kiss missy?" he asked grumpily.

Hermione rolled her eyes before stepping closer again and pecking him lightly on the nose. He groaned again which caused Hermione to laugh.

"I don't want Nate to tell mum and dad or Aunt Shanna for that matter. So as long as Nate's here, no coupley stuff,"

Fred growled deeply before letting out a chuckle himself.

"Your lucky I like you and that I'm terrified of your dad because if I wasn't I would totally kiss you in front of everyone,"

Hermione smiled and gave a soft giggle before heading up after Nate.

"And remember _no _snowballs. I'm watching you Fred."

* * *

Fred was currently perched three quarters of the way up a tree.

The forest behind Hermione's house was perfect for the ambush Fred had planned for when Hermione and Nate finally came outside but for the last 10 minutes he had been sitting there idly gathering snow from the surrounding leaves.

After Hermione had gone up to Nate, Fred had changed into his warmest clothes and had trudged through the snow whilst trying his hardest to cover up his footsteps. It was much easier when he was allowed to use his wand; a simple concealment charm would have taken care of the pesky trail. But instead Fred had walked in very large strides, which he was sure looked _incredibly_ attractive, to the first row of trees in Hermione's garden.

A soft crunching noise came from the house causing Fred to look up from the snowball he was currently rolling. Hermione, clad in a dark green parka coat and purple hat, was trudging through the snow with Nate on her back.

Nate was wearing a bright orange bobble hat which scarily resembled Fred's hair with matching gloves.

'_Now's the perfect time…'_

"FIRE!" Fred shouted from the tree as Hermione and Nate wandered underneath him.

He dropped a small snowball right on top of Hermione's , as the snow was still fresh, it didn't hurt and simply crumbled as it ran down her back. It was _bloody_ cold though.

"FRED!" Hermione shrieked as the snow slid down her neck.

She lowered Nate back onto the ground before looking up.

A smirking Fred Weasley was looking straight back at her. With a freshly made snow ball in each hand.

"Don't you even_ think_ about-" Hermione was cut of as another snowball hit her in the back.

She turned around to find Nate, red nosed and covered in snow smiling as he waved his snow covered gloves.

"Nate! Did you just throw at snowball at me?" Hermione laughed.

"Nooooo," Nate giggled as he beamed up at Fred.

"Wait a go Natey! You can definitely be on my team, whatcha say?" Fred shouted as he climbed down the branches.

He jumped off of the last branch and landed in front of Hermione.

She glared at him fiercely.

"Fred."

"Yes Mione dear," he smirked.

"What did I tell you about snowballs?"

Fred pretended to think before replying, "Not to throw them?"

Hermione shook her head before she stepped closer.

"I said if you throw a snowball then it's full out WAR. You have three seconds to run. You too Nate." She added as Nate laughed quietly from behind her.

"RETREAT!" Fred shouted as he scooped Nate up in his arms and ran towards the house, Hermione running hot on their heels.

* * *

**:)**

**There is chapter 22! I hope you liked it, not too interesting but I have a few chapters/days to fill before I can get back into the good stuff :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I really love all of the reviews, I don't care if there only tiny- every single one makes me smile! So please just drop me a note;)**

**Love always SophieSolemnlySwears**


	23. My Highlights

**I am so so so sorry for not updating FWITWOM for nearly 3 weeks!**

**I am so terribly ashamed and I hope you guys are still here, reading and reviewing as always :)**

**My only excuse for the late uploading is purely the fact I have been at my aunts for a week which obviously meant no files or my own documents :( I was then planning on uploading this on Thursday but I totally forgot I was going out for my BIRTHDAY which was on the Friday! And then I couldn't upload on the Friday because well, birthday celebrations, so here I am writing on a Sunday evening for you guys!**

**Again, I hope you enjoy and I'm so sorry about the updates-**

* * *

**Chapter 23-**

"Fweddie! Wake up!"

The high pitched voice rang through out Fred's bedroom causing him to groan and bury his head further into his pillow. He had been at Hermione's house for nearly three weeks now and he was finally starting to adjust to Hermione's early mornings.

Although this morning wake up was slightly different.

"FWEDDIE!"

Nate's shout echoed in the silent house and caught Fred's attention almost instantly. He sat up in his bed to find Nate perched like an owl at the end of his bed. A gigantic smile was spread across Nate's face, making his doughy brown eyes sparkle.

It was the exact look Fred had seen many a times mirrored on George's face when they had caused mischief.

"Alright Natey, I'm up!" Fred held his hands up in surrender causing a small laugh to escape from Nate's mouth, "what are you doing up so early anyway?" Fred asked as he noticed it was barely 6:30 in the morning.

Nate giggled before pointing to the window to the side of Fred's bed.

"It snowed again, me wanna pway with you!" he practically squealed.

Fred groaned but smiled softly when he noticed Nate had already attempted to dress himself in order to play in the snow.

He had his wellies on the wrong feet, his trousers were on backwards and his hat was pulled right down over his ears which smoothed his hair down into his eyes.

"Judging by your outfit, I'm guessing Mione's not up then, eh?" Fred chuckled as he got out of his bed and walked over to the mis-matched Nate.

Nate shook his head quickly, his hat falling further down his head.

"She swaid not to wake her up in the mownings… but she didn't say not to wake up Fweddie," a small smirk covered Nate's already cheeky grin as he tried his best to look innocent.

If Nate didn't have brown hair, Fred would have _sworn_ they were related.

'_If only he was older, then we could _really_ have some fun'_ Fred thought as he smirked back at Nate.

Nate just shrugged his shoulders and smiled sweetly as Fred bent down and picked him up.

"Right, I'm just going to ignore the fact that you are potentially some sort of evil genius and most likely not related to Hermione at all, so how about I help you get dressed and we can go back out in the garden before Mione wakes up?"

"Yay!" Nate laughed as Fred carried him into Hermione's parent's room where Nate was currently staying.

* * *

After Nate was changed, with his trousers on the right way round this time, they headed into the back garden.

A fresh blanket of snow had fallen during the night, hiding all evidence that a mass snowball fight had taken place there just yesterday.

Nate ran out of the door and straight to the middle of Hermione's garden. Fred trudged through the snow behind him, dragging his feet through the soft inches of fresh snow.

By the looks of it, they were in for a _very_ white Christmas. There was only a week until Christmas day and if this weather kept up then they would surely be snowed under.

Nate started to roll what looked to be the beginning of a snowman when the realisation finally hit Fred.

He had been here for 3 weeks. That only left one more week to learn everything he could about muggles for his test. And that also only left one more week with Hermione.

The muggle thing he was sure wouldn't be a problem, he _had_ been living as a muggle for nearly a month. Hermione had taught him the basics early on and Fred had managed to pick up the odd bit of muggle culture here and there too, so the test shouldn't be too challenging.

But the real problem was Hermione.

He knew he really liked Hermione and seeing as they were going out, he was pretty sure she liked him too but the actual _going out_ with Hermione wasn't the problem.

The problem was they hadn't told anybody.

'_How am I going to explain to George that I'm going out with 'perfect prefect Granger'? Or how am I ever going to persuade mum that I'm not just messing with her? And Ron's probably going to murder me for dating his best friend without his permission and Mr. Granger is going to murder me for corrupting his sweet little daughter…oh Merlin, I'm a dead man…'_

Fred was shook out of his thoughts when a thick lump of snow hit him in the back. He spun around to see Hermione dressed in her green parka and wellies smirking at his shocked expression.

"Hey! What happened to no snowballs?" he asked as Hermione walked up to him and Nate, who had just finished rolling out the head of his snowman.

"Ahh, well you broke that rule yesterday so I thought why can't I?"

Fred opened his eyes as wide as he could and gapped at Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"Did I just hear Hermione Granger say she _wanted _to break a rule?"

Hermione shook her head as she replied, "it was hardly a rule now was it?"

Fred gasped and brought his hand to his mouth for extra emphasis, "Hardly a rule?! It doesn't matter if it's the world's stupidest rule, _you_ still broke it!"

"Trust me; I've broken plenty of rules. But unlike _some_ I just make a bit more of an effort to not get caught,"

"I'm offended! The great Miss Granger is doubting my sneaking abilities, I will have you know George and I have snuck round you plenty of times when you're on prefect patrol," Fred replied smugly.

Hermione smirked, "I'd watch it if I were you Weasley, telling a top prefect things like that is going to get you quite a few detentions,"

Fred walked up to Hermione with a cheeky grin on his face as he wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

"Ahh see this is the clever part, I won't get in trouble because I hear the top prefect has a bit of a soft spot for ginger pranksters," he whispered gently in her ear.

"Umm yeah, I hear that George Weasley is a bit of a ladies man," she smiled back.

Fred pulled back from her ear and gave her a glare.

"You will regret that Granger,"

Fred bent down and scooped up a handful of snow and as quick as he could he reached back up and dumped the snow rather unceremoniously on top of Hermione's head.

"MERLIN THAT'S COLD!" Hermione screamed as she grabbed her own handful of snow and threw it right at Fred's chest.

The snow splattered across his coat and slid down to coat his shoe. "Good shot, but I think you wanna aim a little higher next time," Fred teased as he began to roll another snowball.

"Oh, now that's fighting talk Weasley," she laughed as she threw her next snowball.

It spun through the air before whacking into Fred's shoulder.

"I have to admit, you're improving," he laughed as she ran full speed towards him.

Fred turned but before his feet could react Hermione had already jumped onto his back.

She clung onto his shoulders for dear life as she got her grip. Her legs wound around Fred's waist causing him to wobble slightly as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were both laughing hysterically as Fred swayed with Hermione wrapped around him in piggy back style.

"Hey Nate, pass me a snowball please," Hermione breathed out through her laughing.

Nate ran obediently to Hermione and handed him a snowball, Fred glaring daggers at the little boy and the laughing Hermione all the while.

"Don't you even dare," Fred warned as he turned his head slightly to get a better look at Hermione.

Boy was that a wrong move.

As soon as Fred turned his head Hermione smothered the snowball into his face as gently as she could.

Fred spluttered a few times before laughing as the snow ran down his face and into the front of his coat. Hermione jumped off of his back and was laughing so much, tears started to form in her eyes. Nate was also giggling but was trying _and failing_ to cover it with his hand.

Fred wiped the remaining snow from his face and growled jokingly at the breathless Hermione. He took a short run up and grabbed her waist from behind, bringing them crashing to the ground.

They both groaned as they hit the floor but luckily the landing was made slightly softer by the fresh snow.

Fred picked up a small handful of snow and put it down the back of Hermione's coat causing her to scream out again through the giggles.

"Stop! Stop! I give up! I surrender!" she breathed out airily as Fred stopped pouring snow into her clothes.

"Ahh, never mess with a Weasley, Granger," he smiled as he stood up and offered Hermione his hand.

They stood up and shared a few last giggles as they dusted themselves down.

* * *

It was nearly 7'oclock in the evening when they had finally decided to call it a night.

They had come in for some lunch earlier in the day but other than that they had been in the garden all day, it had even snowed a little bit more around 5'oclock.

"Nate why don't we go run in a nice warm bath and Fred can make us some hot chocolate before bed?" Hermione asked as she pulled off his snow ridden wellies.

"Yeah!" Nate replied enthusiastically as he clapped his hands together.

"Right, you run up to the bathroom, I will be there in a minute," Hermione replied sweetly.

Once Nate had left the room she turned to see Fred looking sheepish by the fridge.

"You have no idea how to make hot chocolate the muggle way do you?" she asked kindly as Fred shook his head solemnly.

"I'm not even allowed to make it with magic anymore, I swear one spider in Ron's cup and it's all over for my cooking career,"

Hermione laughed as she gently hit his shoulder, "you're an evil older brother do you know that?"

"You forgot the _absolutely amazing_ part before that though," he replied.

"Huh, you're modest too. Anyway, I will make the hot chocolate you go run in the bath for Nate," Hermione smiled as she started to make the hot chocolate.

"Your wish is my command malady," Fred quipped as he ran up the stairs after Nate.

* * *

By the time Nate was washed, dried, and happily sipping on hot chocolate it was nearly 9'oclock. He had been changed into his dinosaur pyjamas and the ridiculously long dressing gown he loved. Hermione had also taken the time to change into her pyjamas, some purple check trousers and a tight black t-shirt.

"Hot chocolate's ready" Fred sung as he walked into the living room where Nate was curled up next to Hermione.

They had lit the fire and closed the curtains on the big window, meaning the only light was from the flickering fire and the gentle glow of the TV. Fred had no idea what they were watching but it was incredibly funny.

After about half an hour of watching the TV and drinking the hot chocolate, Nate's eyelids started to drop.

"Fred, I think we need to put him to bed. It's been a long day," Hermione whispered as she took the empty cup from his small hands.

"I'll take him," Fred smiled as he scooped Nate up in his arms and walked slowly to his temporary bedroom.

He gently placed Nate in the big double bed and tucked him in extra tight seeing as it was very cold and likely to get colder.

Fred whispered a quiet good night and turned around to find Hermione watching him in the doorway. She had a soft smile on her face and was leaning easily against the doorframe.

"I never realised you were the maternal type," she whispered as he walked closer to her slowly retreating frame.

"Yeah well what can I say? I'm a man of many talents," he shrugged as they walked back to the living room.

"What are these talents exactly?" Hermione asked as they settled down onto the sofa in front of the fire.

"Well I'm excellent at snowball fights," Fred smirked as he shifted closer to Hermione and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She responded by leaning into his side and draping an arm around his waist.

"I suppose I could give you that, although I think I won the fight earlier,"

Fred raised an eyebrow but chuckled softly anyway, "I'm also a good cook, apart from the whole spider in Ron's drink stuff,"

"And the fact when we made pancakes you got more flour on my _dad_ then you did in the bowl," Hermione giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Merlin, don't remind me, that was definitely not one of my highlights,"

"So what has been your highlight of this month?" she asked curiously.

Fred pretended to think for a while before replying, "Hmm, that's a tricky one but I'd have to say going on the _brilliant_ date with Mel,"

Hermione smacked him on the arm, before laughing at his girlish squeal.

"That is totally not funny, I don't even know why we were friends," Hermione smiled as Fred squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm joking, I think my highlight has definitely been getting to know you as _Hermione _and not just Ron's best mate or the bossy prefect that liked to ruin my pranks," Fred teased.

"Hey! I'm not bossy! But thank you, in your own special way that was actually quite sweet and if it means anything that has been my highlight too. It turns out you do actually have a brain," she laughed, Fred glared but soon they were both chuckling softly.

Fred stopped laughing and gave Hermione a serious look.

"You know Hermione; you're actually pretty awesome, well for a prefect anyway,"

"Why thank you Fred, you're pretty 'awesome' too," Hermione replied softly.

Fred leant down slowly and softly placed his lips on Hermione's. Their lips moulded together in perfect sync and his tongue traced her bottom lip gently. The kiss deepened and soon a soft moan escaped her lips. A few minutes later, Fred nibbled her lip slightly before pulling away.

"Actually, I think_ that_ was my highlight."

* * *

**:)**

**Okay, that chapter didn't really have much of a story just some mindless fluff but that's just the way it came out. You know what they say- these things really do write themselves.**

**Anyway, Please review because I have a **_surprise guest _**planned for the next chapter… any guesses as to who will find them asleep on the sofa?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THEY ALL MEAN SO MUCH :)**

**Love always, SophieSolemnlySwears.**


	24. Special Guest Part 1

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait! I guess me and my updating schedule were just destined to disagree ;)**

**Anyway, seeing as you guys are so awesome I thought I'd let you know some of the guesses I received for the 'Mystery Guest' at the end of the last chapter.**

**Harry- 3**

**Ron- 3**

**Granger Parents- 3**

**George- 4**

**Ginny- 1**

**Draco- 2**

**Luna- 1**

**And my personal favourite Gandalf, suggested by **_FollowTheButterflies124_**.**

**That made me chuckle, thank you :D**

**Finally, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, (It will probably be in two parts) PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**(PART 1)-**

Fred slowly started to drift back to consciousness after what must have been the best sleep he had ever had.

He had fallen asleep shortly after Hermione had curled up against his side, making him feel incredibly warm and comfortable. He could still feel a soft weight pressing against his chest, indicating that Hermione either hadn't woken up yet or she was just as comfortable as he was.

A rustling sound followed by footsteps could be heard coming from behind the sofa, causing Fred to stir slightly as he fought the battle to keep his eyes shut.

He listened for the footsteps again when he felt the presence of a person looming over him. _'Looks like Nate's woke up then'_ he thought bitterly as he realised this meant he'd have to open his eyes.

Fred shifted his position slightly so Hermione was still firmly wrapped around his chest when the person seemed to bend down. Fred mumbled quietly before burying his head in Hermione's hair.

'_Aww Nate, did you really have to come in now? I'm quite enjoyi-WAIT. Last time I checked Nate was up to me thigh, how comes I can feel someone leaning over m-'_

"Morning Freddie, Miss me?"

Fred's eyes snapped open as the familiarly smug tone of his brother reached his ears.

He sat up quickly, causing Hermione to wake as Fred looked up to see the smirking face he knew all too well.

"GEORGIE! What the_ hell_ are you doing here? And how on earth did you get in?!" he shouted as Hermione groaned into his chest.

"Ahh dear brother, I was merely in the neighbourhood-" George continued as he sat on the coffee table opposite the sofa "-and I just _happened_ to know where our dear Granger keeps her spare key."

By now Hermione had opened her eyes to find two identical redheads in her living room. One she was expecting seeing as they had fallen asleep together and the other, well he was definitely a surprise.

"George! What on earth are you doing in my living room?" she screeched as she detached herself from Fred, who had just realised the position George had caught them in.

"Well as I said, Lucy and I just happened to be strolling through the neighbourhood and I remembered something about a certain bookworm living here, so I decided to pop in,"

Hermione's eyebrows creased as she stood up and began brushing down her crinkled pyjamas, "Who's Lucy?"

"She's part of the squib family George has been staying at for the last 3 weeks, Although where is she?" Fred replied as he stretched his back out.

"Well I might have exaggerated the truth a little when I said Lucy and I, what I really meant was just me. But Lucy's real nice and said I could go find you guys after I blackmailed Ron into giving me your address. She's a lovely girl, and she's damn hot too, right Freddie?" George laughed as he went to high five Fred.

Fred froze as George said this. He looked to Hermione to see her scowling slightly, a sad look on her face and he turned back to George who was looking at him curiously with his hand still held up in the air.

'_if I high-five him, Mione will hate me but if I don't I have to tell George about me and Hermione… I need to ease him into this, I can explain to Mione later,'_ Fred thought as he returned the high-five rather unenthusiastically.

"Yeah she's great," Fred replied lamely as he waited for Hermione's reaction.

Hermione just smiled, although it looked incredibly forced and turned back to George.

"Hey, I just need to go wake up Nate. I will back in a minute, you guys have your twin-brother catch up, you know talk about how pretty this girl is or something," Hermione said through gritted teeth as she left the room.

"Shit." Fred swore out loud as he stood to follow her.

Before he could leave George grabbed his arm.

"Wait, what's going on? Who's Nate?" George asked curiously.

"He's her little cousin, he's staying with us while Mione's pare-"

"Whoa-" George interrupted, "When did Granger become '_Mione_'?"

Fred turned wide-eyed and gulped, "I just call her that because it annoys her,"

George gave him a sceptical look before smirking.

"You like her!" He sung.

Fred felt his ears turn red as he looked at his brother's smiling face.

"No, she's just a friend," he mumbled slightly as George started to move.

He let go of Fred's arm and started to jump around him in little circles.

"You like her! You like her! You like Granger!" George chanted in his _'I knew it' _voice. He continued to dance around, laughing as he sung out tunes of "Fred and Mione sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Alright, alright! Just shut up please!" Fred laughed as George continued to dance.

"No! I shall never stop proclaiming your love for Hermione! Everyone must know," George chuckled as Fred tried frantically to grab George's arms which were flailing around all over the place.

"Don't make me wrestle you George Weasley, you _know_ I will,"

"Fine," George stopped dancing but continued to hum the tune of 'sitting in a tree' as he rocked on his heels.

"George." Fred warned jokingly as George got louder.

"That's it. I warned you."

Fred jumped on George's back causing them to crash to the floor. George rolled them over so he was on top of Fred and started to rub his head hard, giving him a 'nuggie'.

Fred laughed and began to kick out; he managed to take George's supporting arm out from beneath him causing George to fall back to the floor. He used this to his advantage and climbed on the thrashing red-head before tickling his ribs.

"S-S-STOP!" George gasped out, "Truce! I call truce!"

Fred laughed before climbing of his brother, "Fine, just stop singing please,"

"You see Freddie, I would stop singing if I could but I can't so I shant,"

Just as Fred had finished processing George's babbling a whole new round of "FRED AND MIONE" had already started.

"For god's sake George, we called truce!" Fred laughed as he lunged at George's dancing back.

They continued to wrestle until they heard an amused cough coming from the doorway.

"Honestly, you've not been back together for even 20 minutes and you've already started to mess around," Hermione smiled as she pulled Nate into the room.

The twins stopped fighting and stood up whilst the last chuckles began to ebb away.

"Wow!" Nate said awestruck as he took in both boys.

Fred and George turned to each other before shrugging and looking back at Nate.

"What's up little man?" Fred asked as he walked towards the small boy.

Nate's smile grew so it was nearly taking up his entire face; he started to bounce on the spot slightly before he let out a big yell.

"TWO FWEDDIES!"

Hermione let out a loud laugh as Nate ran forwards and hugged George's legs. George attempted to stifle his laughs as Nate began to fire him with questions.

"Can we pway in the snow Fweddie two?"

"Can we make cakes pwease Fweddie two?"

"Fweddie two how long have wou bween here?"

"Fweddie one how do I know wou're not Fweddie two?"

"or Fweddie two how do I know wou're not Fweddie one?"

As the laughter of the twins and Hermione got louder with every question, Nate started to get more and more excited.

"Whoa Natey, calm down! This isn't Freddie two, his name is George. He is my Identical twin brother which means he looks a lot like me." Fred smiled as he pulled Nate from George's legs.

George extended his hand and crouched down to Nate's level.

"Nice to meet you Nate, I'm George,"

Nate smiled bashfully as he shook George's hand.

"Hewo Worge, will you pway with me and Fweddie one, I mean Fweddie?" Nate asked as George winked.

"Of course I will, me and Fweddie love playing. Isn't that right Granger?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. "They sure do Nate; just promise me you won't do anything too corrupting with my little cousin George," Hermione warned.

George stuck his hands up in surrender, "I solemnly swear we won't get up to too much mischief,"

* * *

A little while later when Hermione was getting Nate dressed for another snow day and preparing breakfast, the twins headed up to Fred's bedroom.

They had just walked in the door when George rounded on his brother.

"Spill. Everything."

Fred walked to his cupboard and grabbed some clothes, he began pulling them on as George sat on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked casually as he avoided all eye contact.

'_Please drop the Mione subject, please,' _Fred begged in his mind_ 'or at least until after I've spoken to Mione about it and the little 'lucy' slip earlier. Come on George, aren't we meant to have that whole twin-telepathy thing? I'm begging you to drop it,'_

"You know exactly what I mean dear brother of mine. You've been gone 3 weeks and when I find you you're cuddled up on the sofa with none other than little miss perfect prefect Granger. Don't even try to lie to me, Gred,"

"Uh, we just feel asleep?" Fred shrugged whilst secretly praying George bought it.

"Right of course and while we're on the subject of big fat lies, I'm running off to Romania to elope with Viktor Krum."

"Well can I be best man?" Fred joked as he tried to change the subject.

"No I'm sorry, I already asked Percy. I thought his speech would go down a storm, I can just imagine it now- _'hello ladies and gentlemen of whom I probably don't like or never will I would just like to welcome you to the illegal wedding of my brother George, who has been nothing but a bother in the backside since he could walk_."

"Ahh perce, always the crowd pleaser." Fred replied through his laughter.

"Yes well, I'm sure Viktor and I's wedding will be tremendous. Anyway, I will meet you down stairs in a minute," George said as he walked to the door.

"See ya," Fred called after him, a sigh of relief filing him.

'_At least he didn't bring back up the Mione thing'_

"Oh and by the way Fred, you still need to tell me about the whole 'Mione' thing later. We're twins I know when you're lying- 'we fell asleep' my arse!"

"Shit."

George's chuckle could be heard slowly disappearing down the hall.

* * *

**:)**

**I know its short and not that great but I had a bit of writers block with this chapter. Anyway this is only part one of _Special Guest_ so the next part should be up soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAS ALREADY REVIEWED! :D**


	25. Special Guest Part 2

**Hello my lovely readers,**

**I sincerely hope you guys are still here, reading and reviewing as always,**

**I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas! I am so sorry about the wait but I have been so busy recently with tests, school trips, illnesses and Christmas in general so I really hope you guys haven't given up on me yet.**

**Sorry again, hope you had a merry Christmas and have a happy new year. Love you guys! :)**

**As a mini authors note I would just like to say that I have been to see two fantastic musicals recently **_Les Miserables_** and **_Billy Elliot_** and I strongly suggest them to all of my readers! They were fantastic :)**

**Oh and none of my family/friends know I write Fanfics but I would just like to say Happy 18****th**** Birthday to my banterous brother Charlie :D**

**Anyway, I am proud to present-**

* * *

**Chapter 25-**

**(Or part 2 of chapter 24, however you wanna look at it ;)**

"Fred! Jesus how long does it take to get changed? We're _dying_ down here! Never has snow looked so soft and untouched, its practically calling for us. If your quiet you can hear its anguished screams of _'Fred, George, Nate please play in me,'_"

George's whines travelled up the stairs he was currently slung at the bottom of and into the bathroom where Fred was brushing his teeth. George had managed to change almost impossibly fast and when Fred finally emerged from the bathroom it seemed Nate and Hermione had changed just as quick too. He took a look at George and realised that they had both changed into the exact same clothes, black jeans, a blue coat and blue gloves and hat. _'Oh the perks of being a twin' _he thought as he scaled the stairs.

"Alright, enough with the drama Georgie. Merlin I have been away from you for so long I nearly forgot how big of a drama queen you are," Fred smirked as followed his twin and girlfriend into the kitchen.

"Moi? Dramatic? I think not! I am hurt at your accusation dearest twin, oh and I just love your outfit today Freddie," George swooned as he glared at Fred and Hermione, who were know attempting to stifle their giggles.

"Yeah whatever you say," Hermione laughed as George sat at the kitchen table and placed an excitable Nate on his knee. "Anyway, moving on to more pressing issues, how long are you staying George? I see you already brought a change of clothes but what's happening with you and this Lucy girl?"

George smiled sheepishly before rubbing the back of his neck. Fred caught the small action and knew there was some bad news coming. George only ever fidgeted like that when he was hiding something. _'For a notorious prankster, you'd think he would have sorted that out by now_' Fred thought as he waited for George's confession.

"Well you see Granger I was thinking about how Christmas is only like what, 6 days away now? And I just couldn't _bare_ the thought of not being with my other half for the holiday so I asked Lucy if I could stay here for the week and then go back to hers before we were due back at the burrow," George gave a nervous little laugh after this, something that was totally out of character and caught Hermione's attention.

"Did you not think of, I don't know, maybe asking us about this first? I mean I'd be happy to have you here but a little warning would have been nice, a girl can't just have two Weasley's sprung upon her without notice George. It's a lot to handle!"

George knew it was time to put on the charm; he batted his eyelashes shamefully and took Hermione's hand in his.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you Hermy, I promise Freddie and I won't cause too much trouble together. I'll be on my bestest behaviour,"

Fred snorted at his brother's obvious attempt at charming and Hermione simply rolled her eyes. She pulled her hand away from George and grabbed Nate's wellington boots.

"Well thanks George. I don't believe that for one second because I wasn't born yesterday but thank you for at least _trying_ to lie," George laughed as he helped to put on Nate's wellies.

"Well I aim to please Hermy,"

Hermione stood and walked back over to Fred as George battled to put Nate's shoe on properly. She smirked before heading out of the kitchen door and into the garden,

"Oh and George if you call me Hermy again I will personally ship you back to the Burrow, so your mum can deal with you leaving your assigned family,"

Fred sniggered as George's smile dropped, "She used the mum card, so not cool Fred, so not cool,"

"I actually think it was pretty awesome, it's a lot funnier when someone _else_ gets threatened with Mum, it's a nice change," Fred laughed heartily as he grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him and George into the garden.

* * *

"Ready! Aim! FIR-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT FINSIHING THAT SENTENCE GEORGE WEASLEY!"

"…FIRE!"

Hermione screeched as several snowballs flew through the air and straight at her. George was perched in a tree, Fred was holding Nate on his shoulders and Hermione was out in the open trying desperately to dodge the snowballs flying in her direction.

"Why do we keep doing this?" Hermione whimpered as the twin's snowballs flew in from all directions and she sunk to the floor.

"Ahh! And she's down!" George bellowed as he jumped from his tree.

Nate laughed as he tried to free himself from Fred's shoulders and followed after George, his wellies dragging in the thick snow.

Just as George and Nate had reached the curled up Hermione a loud shout came from behind.

"BUNDLE!"

Hermione screeched as she looked up from the foetal position she had been occupying, two hollering, identical red-heads and one small giggling boy were running, no charging, at her at full speed. Before she even had the chance to move, one of the twins, she couldn't tell who, had already jumped and pinned her into the snow.

She thrashed around as the boy above her attempted to put snow down her back. Whilst Hermione was struggling under his weight, the twin's hat had slipped down near his eyes; after Hermione had regained her breath she leant up slightly and moved the hat out of his eyes.

She smiled gently but soon screamed as a cold snowball hit her on top of her head. The snow split on impact and was all over her face and hair.

As the boy on top of her laughed Hermione smirked as she attempted to remove the snow that was covering her eyes. She moved her head from side to side as she prayed the snow would fall from her face and hair. Unfortunately, Hermione's head movements were a little too powerful and they caught the red head of guard causing them to roll over in the snow.

Hermione collapsed laughing on his stomach as he tried to regain his breath. His hat had fallen back over his face and this time as Hermione lifted it up she leant in for sweet kiss.

Just as she had let out a last short laugh her lips had touched his. They were both cold but kissing Fred made her all warm.

"What the fuck?!" George shouted from behind the couple.

Hermione snapped up, her face beet red at being caught kissing Fred. She had completely forgot they hadn't told anyone yet and she turned to look at Geor-

"Oh shit."

She looked down at the boy she thought was her boyfriend to see _George_ smirking and stifling his giggles.

"Something you'd like to tell me Granger? Any undying love you'd like to confess?" he asked through laughter.

"George! Why the hell didn't you stop me!" she screeched as she hit his shoulders repeatedly.

"Whoa! Calm down Hermy, I just assumed you had come to your senses and decided to go for the better twin is all," he replied as he tried to grab her hands.

"_George_!" Fred scowled from the side. Hermione stood as she forgot Fred was still standing there waiting for an explanation as to why she had just kissed his brother.

"Fred! I'm so sorry; I honestly thought it was you! I had snow in my eyes, his bloody hat was in his eyes and when I kissed him he didn't say anything and- I- I please don't hate me, I didn't mea-" Fred stopped Hermione by placing his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, Mione! I know you didn't mean it, it was a mistake, I mean George and I _are _wearing the exact same thing, could have happened to anyone," Fred smiled reassuringly as he gave Hermione as small half hug.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed in relief as she hugged him back.

Fred laughed at her obvious relief and turned to George who was now dusting of the snow from his jacket.

"You however, have some explaining to do George. You and I may look a like so Mione may have been confused but I see no one else here that looks like my girlfriend so why didn't you stop the kiss?" Fred scolded as George looked smiled.

"Girlfriend, eh? Freddie finally got himself a girl! Way to go bro, Hooray, god bless the skies, Christmas came early, happy Hanukah and every other expression of happiness!" George laughed as Fred started to smile.

"George, not the point! Why didn't you break away?" Hermione asked as George beamed like an idiot.

"Well it was kind of obvious that you two had a little _thang_ going on as soon as I saw you on the sofa but Freddie-no-balls here wouldn't admit it to his very own brother," George turned directly to the frowning Fred and added,

"Still hurt about that by the way brother, so I decided to take some action. You're a sucker for jealousy and little Hermy gave me the perfect opportunity to make you admit you liked her and my plan worked, albeit a little too well. See, I wasn't expecting you two to actually be a couple yet, I thought you'd just been crushing on Granger for a while. So umm sorry for kissing your girl and all that, but it was for a good cause!" George defended as he put his hands up in surrender.

Hermione looked up at Fred to see him shaking his head almost in disbelief, still unsure of his reaction she watched him bend down and scoop up some snow.

"You know George, as umm _thoughtful_ as your little plan was, I can handle the ladies by myself thanks, and you're still a git for kissing Mione,"

Fred smiled as he threw the snow straight at George, who was too laughing. Hermione smiled and joined Fred as the pelted the cowering George with snowballs.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, I surrender!" George squealed.

"Alright the man has had enough, just George promise me one thing?" Fred asked as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and started to steer her and Nate inside.

"Yes dearest brother?"

"You kiss Mione again and I will personally make sure Mum will only be getting one set of mischievous grandkids. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" George quipped as he tried to dodge the arm Fred was swinging at his head.

"Oh and don't go telling anyone yet, no one knows were a couple, and we'd like it to stay that way for a little while, or at least until I'm back at the Burrow,"

"Of course I won't say anything," George smirked.

"Thank you geor-"

"But I didn't say I wouldn't _sing_ anything,"

"Oh Merlin," Fred and Hermione groaned as George picked Nate up and began to sing his now classic tune of

"FRED AND MIONE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Oh shut up George!" Fred laughed as they went back into the house, George and Nate skipping behind them.

* * *

**:D**

**And there we have it! The long awaited chapter 25!**

**I promise that from now on my updating will never get as bad as it has been lately, it may even become one of my new years resolutions to get chapters up quicker! Anyway, sorry this chapter isn't as long but I hope you all enjoyed it and please drop me a review.**

**And finally, thank you to all of you who have been reviewing during my absence it was lovely to know people were still reading.**

**Love always, SophieSolemnlySwears :')**


	26. Are you sure about that Granger?

**Hello my lovely, amazing readers!**

**I hope you guys have been having a great start to 2013 and as promised a (late) update is finally here!**

**I would just like to thank all of you guys who have been following this story as I now have over 350 reviews; I'M SO HAPPY IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO EXPLAIN IT WITHOUT THE USE OF CAPITALS.**

**And as for why this chapter was late, usual crap like work and snow :D But I have also planned out the rest of this story and am writing up future chapters as we speak so hopefully updates won't take forever anymore!**

**And one last thing, check out my sexy new cover for this story ;)**

**(Don't mock, it's the best I could do)**

* * *

**Chapter 26-**

A faint ringing woke Hermione up from her peaceful sleep. She groaned and stretched a lazy arm in what she hoped was the direction of her bedside table which was currently housing her mobile phone.

A glimpse at the clock told her that it was only 8am, which meant Fred, George and Nate shouldn't be up for another hour or two.

With a pained expression she looked into the bright screen of her phone to see the name _SHANNA _flashing across it.

With another small groan Hermione pressed answer.

"Hey Aunt Shanna," she murmured into the device.

A happy and incredibly loud voice replied with, "Hello Herm, I didn't wake you or anything did I?"

Hermione laughed and gave a silent nod as she answered,

"No of course not Shanna,"

A small chuckle came from the other end, "Ahh, you must have mistaken me for a fool Herm," another chuckle, "I can tell when you're lying from a mile away so I'm sorry for calling so early but I thought I'd better warn my favourite niece."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she replied, "warn me about what?"

"We're on our way back home now so we should be there in a few hours, which gives you and Fred some time to…umm, finish anything you may have started while we we're gone if you know what I mean. We wouldn't want your parents walking in on anything now would we?"

Through Shanna's soft laughs, Hermione could be heard spluttering on her own words. She couldn't believe her _Aunt_ of all people was saying this to her!

"Shanna!" she exclaimed, "there is nothing going on with me and Fred, I can't believe you thought that, what if my mum or dad overheard you, they would have Fred buried 10 feet under the snow if _that's _what they thought we'd been doing all week!"

Hermione's panicked rant had definitely woke her up. _'What if anyone had heard Shanna talking to me? What on earth my mum would say, I have no idea and my dad…well he's a completely different story…'_

"Whoa! Relax Herms; I was only kidding about the last bit no need to get your knickers in a twist! And your mum and dad are outside just loading up the car, they haven't heard anything, so don't worry your bushy little head,"

She scowled at the bushy hair reference _(it had calmed down years ago!)_ but let out a sigh of relief that Shanna had been smart enough not to say that around her parents.

Shanna however must have heard the sigh and mistaken it for a relief of a different kind,

"Your sounding incredibly relieved there Herms, nothing actually happened between you and Fred did it? You're not secretly going out or something stupid like that are you?"

The joking tone was quite obvious to Hermione but she just couldn't help the surprised breath she took or the stutter that filled her next sentence.

"N-n-no, W-why would you think something silly like that? I mean me and Fred, come on?"

She prayed Shanna believed it and thankfully she did. Or more likely she decided to drop it and question Hermione when they got home.

"Well if you say so, anyway I need to get going Robert's shouting at me to get in the car, see you later Herms," and with that the phone disconnected.

Hermione laid her head back against her pillow and groaned.

She had no idea why she had been so nervous to admit to Shanna about her and Fred. Shanna was an amazing person and more of a friend than an aunt so surely she wouldn't care, right?

But Hermione just couldn't do it.

She wasn't ashamed of going out with Fred and she didn't really care if people didn't accept them. What she did care about however was what people would say.

'_What if they say Fred can do so much better? Or ask why someone as cool and as funny as him would go out with someone like me? What if he starts to believe them?'_

She knew she was scared about going public and now she truly understood why. She and Fred had a perfectly good thing going now and nobody, except George, knew about it so when other people were added to the equation she was terrified of the results.

* * *

After thinking through several different scenarios of going public with Fred ended either in tears or horrific embarrassment, Hermione decided she needed to get up and ready for her family's arrival.

She walked groggily towards the bathroom and turned on the shower before stepping in and letting the water cascade down her back. Her worries and tiredness seemed to wash away with the water and fifteen minutes later she was dressed and ready for the day.

The same however could not be said for the boys in the house.

She walked downstairs to find George still spread out on the sofa mumbling softly and Nate still curled up in her parents' bedroom. Hermione smiled and made her way to the kitchen to fix up some breakfast.

She made herself some toast and made some eggs for the boys. She loaded them onto a tray and made her way to the different rooms.

Waking Nate up was easy enough; he stirred for a minute and then sat up and ate his eggs. Breakfast in bed was a special treat for him so he didn't complain about having to eat before playing like he usually did; instead he sat quietly eating his eggs as Hermione slipped back into the living room.

George needed a little more force to be woken up. Hermione tried the whole, "George, wakey wakey!" but when that created nothing more than a mumbled "Noooo" she tried another tactic.

"Fine I guess I will have to give these eggs to the lovely girl at the door, Lucy I think her name was? She is very pretty I must admit, she even mentioned you,"

With the mention of the squib girl George had been staying with over the last few weeks, he shot out of the bed.

"Lucy's here?! As in hot, muggle tutor, Lucy?"

"The very one," Hermione replied with a smirk.

George beamed and rushed to the door still in his pyjamas, which only consisted of dark blue boxers. _'Wow, the twins are even more alike than I thought, they even wear the same pants to bed… stop staring Hermione and give the boy his damn eggs!'_

George walked back into the living room with a scowl on his face.

"You, Granger are one very cruel witch,"

She laughed as he fell back onto his makeshift bed on the sofa.

Ever since George had arrived a few days ago he had been staying of the sofa, Hermione had rung her parents the night he arrived to ask if he could stay and her parents eventually agreed.

He may have turned up out of the blue but Hermione was not about to spring _that_ surprise on her parents when they got home, the _good-first-year-girl_ inside her just had to ask first. Luckily her parents didn't mind too much.

"Well, would a cruel witch make you breakfast in bed?" Hermione smiled.

George attempted to bury his face back into the pillow.

"They would if they were poisoned,"

She let out a disbelieving laugh and set the eggs and orange juice down on the table before heading to the stairs on her last breakfast delivery.

Just as she left she heard a still muffled, "Thanks Hermy,"

* * *

Hermione climbed the stairs rather strategically, two glasses of orange juice in one hand and a plate of eggs balanced on top of her cereal in the other. She had left George with the tray and had to carefully take the rest of the food to Fred.

When she eventually arrived at his room, she lifted her leg up to try and push the door open. A few failed attempts later and little bit of spilt orange juice led to her finally putting down the food to open the door with her hands.

By the time she entered the room Fred was already sitting up in his bed laughing at her dishevelled form.

"What are you laughing at mister? I was being a caring girlfriend and made you breakfast in bed,"

Fred just chuckled softly as he patted the bed next to him, "I was laughing at the fact you nearly kicked my bloody door down before you had the sense to put something down and use your hands! It wasn't the nicest wake up I've had, I must say. Scared the living daylights out of me until I realised it was just you,"

Hermione smiled bashfully and handed him his food before climbing under the covers next to him.

She was blushing terribly the entire time she climbed in next to him. Even though they had slept next to each on the sofa, they had never been in a bed together before and the mere thought made blood flow straight to her cheeks.

And it didn't take long for Fred to notice.

"What's got you all rosy? Is being in a bed next to me just so unbelievably tempting that you can't help but think of all the," he leant down and blew on her ear slightly before continuing in a sexy whisper, "_Naughty_ things we could do,"

If it was even possible Hermione's cheeks became redder. She felt like she was on fire, she knew Fred was joking but the way he whispered it and blew on her ear made a shiver fly down her spine.

"S-s-stop it Fred, don't be so ridiculous, if I was thinking any of those things, _which I wasn't_, it doesn't mean I was thinking about_ you_ doing those things,"

Fred laughed before putting his now empty plate on the floor next to Hermione's bowl.

"Oh that's fighting talk Granger,"

"Yeah well two can play at your game Weasley, I was not nor will I ever think about you like that," she challenged.

In one smooth movement Fred rolled over so he was hovering above Hermione, all of his weight resting on his arms that were placed on either side of her head.

"Are you sure about that Granger?" he whispered.

"P-p-positive," she stuttered.

"Well I'm just going to have to change that then aren't I?"

Hermione felt the mood change almost as quickly as the blood had rushed to her cheeks. They were still being flirty but there was a scary feeling of lust layering each word.

Before she even had time to respond Fred's lips were crushed onto hers.

It was rough and passionate; more passionate than any kiss they had shared before. He traced her bottom lip and she whimpered slightly before allowing him access. Their tongues fought for dominance and before long Hermione had completely given in to his skilled mouth.

His simple touch set a roaring fire straight to the pit of her stomach and she felt herself melt into him.

Fred broke the kiss, much to Hermione's disappointment. He looked at her intensely for a moment almost as if he was deciding something. Obviously he chose to go through with his thought as not even a second later he bent his head again.

Hermione closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers again, instead she gasped as she felt his lips gently kiss her neck, just below the jaw.

He paused after the first kiss almost as if he was waiting for some sort of complaint or objection but when Hermione gave no sign of resistance he continued.

His lips traced the shell of her ear and he soon became more daring as Hermione began to sigh and her breath became heavy.

He licked the line of her jaw making Hermione moan out loud. He travelled down her jaw and neck, kissing, licking and nipping softly at the tender skin.

Fred soon came to a particularly sensitive spot near the crook of her neck. He sucked on it softly causing more moans and mewls from Hermione. She didn't even know she could make those sorts of noises but when Fred's tongue had found that spot she couldn't help it.

He began to suck the skin softly, occasionally scraping his teeth across the surface, something Hermione found extremely enjoyable.

She knew there was going to be a mark there and started to panic slightly. She had never had a 'hickie' before and she wasn't sure a t-shirt would be able to cover it.

She was however forced to stop thinking about _anything _when Fred's teeth grazed the sensitive spot again.

"Have I changed your mind about thinking about me like that yet?" he breathed into her neck.

Before Hermione could reply the heart stopping thud of the door swinging open made the words catch in her throat.

"Fred! Hermy! You still alive in ther-"

The sound of George's booming voice made Fred snap his head away from Hermione so quickly the force nearly flung him off of the bed.

Hermione was lying frozen underneath Fred's slightly panting body. For a second there Hermione had thought it was Nate or worse her parents but instead a smirking George was standing in the doorway laughing his head off.

"No, no c-c-carry on," he said through tears of laughter, "don't mind me,"

Fred grabbed a pillow and tried to lob it in George's direction, it landed just short of his feet making George laugh twice as hard.

"George, get out!" Fred shouted as he started to get out from under the covers.

George shielded his eyes with his hand as he started to back away to the door.

"Whoa! Please don't get out of the covers; we may be twins but you naked is not something I want to see so early in the morning!"

"I am not naked, George! And I will give you three seconds to run before I come and make you a personal tester for our new WonderWitch hair removal spells!"

George laughed once more before shutting the door behind him; his heavy breath could be heard going down the stairs a few seconds later.

Fred looked down at Hermione's beet red face and smiled sheepishly.

"I am so sorry about him, I swear mum threw him down the stairs or something like that," Fred joked as Hermione began to smile.

"No it's fine, I'm just glad it was George and not my parents or Shanna,"

"Trust me, you will regret saying that later when he starts singing again, and why would it be your parents? They're not here remember,"

Hermione chuckled softly as Fred kissed her on the lips quickly in a chaste kiss.

"I forgot to tell you, they're coming back in a couple of hours, Shanna phoned me this morning,"

"Damn, that means we have to be even more careful now if I want to do this,"

Fred lent down and kissed her again, not as passionate as earlier but a sweet and loving kiss that left Hermione beaming.

"So you call what just happened being_ careful_?" she replied incredulously.

"I'm a Weasley twin, that's as careful as careful gets,"

"Oh Merlin what did I sign up to?" Hermione smiled as Fred rolled off of her and they began to get up.

* * *

Nearly two hours after the little incident and many threats later, George had finally stopped teasing them about it.

It took one mention of "remember when I walked in on you and Katie Bell, we wouldn't want anyone to find out about that now would we?" to make George shut up.

He had protested that that was a "low blow" but Fred was just relived that he had finally agreed to stop talking about it and just in time too.

At just after 1 o'clock Shanna and Hermione's parents had finally arrived back.

They asked the usual questions of "How's Nate? No problems? Did anyone ring?" and Hermione replied with the usual "He's good, it was all fine and nope,"

Through the entire conversation she was flicking her attention between George and Shanna. She was sure George wouldn't say anything on purpose but you never knew what was going to slip from his mouth and after the phone call earlier with Shanna she wasn't sure when she was going to get questioned either.

Her parents had taken a liking to George which was totally unexpected seeing as the hate her father had for Fred was through the roof. Obviously George's charm had managed to soften him more than Fred's had.

"Would you like any help unpacking Shanna?" Hermione's mother asked as they unloaded the suitcases from the car.

"Unpacking?" Hermione echoed as she watched Fred and George help lug the cases to the living room.

"Yes, we decided that Shanna and Nate might as well stay here until Christmas seeing as the snow is set to get heavier and travelling will be a nightmare," her father replied.

"Umm, dad where are they going to stay? Fred's in the guest room and George was on the sofa, that doesn't exactly leave much room," Hermione asked as she thought of the sleeping arrangements.

There had never been more than four people staying in her house at one time and now with only 3 bedrooms and 7 people sleeping was looking incredibly cramped.

"I don't mind sharing with Fred, we used to do it all the time at home, that means you guys can have the sofa bed," George suggested as Shanna smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you George, me and Nate would be perfectly happy on the sofa, that means you guys all get to stay in your rooms apart from George, sorry,"

"It's no problem at all, thank you all for letting me stay, Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without my poor twin here," George smirked as he grabbed Fred's shoulders.

"Yes well it was no problem at all George, you're more than welcome to stay, now off with you guys while we set up Shanna's bed and unpack,"

And with her mums dismissing hand Hermione and the twins headed back upstairs.

* * *

After a nice family meal with all of them settled around the dinner table it was time for bed. Nate had already curled up on the sofa and Hermione's parents were about to retire to bed as well.

Shanna, Fred, George and Hermione were all sitting in various positions in the living room watching TV. Shanna was on the sofa next to Nate, George was on the floor resting his back against the arm of the sofa and Fred and Hermione were sitting close on the opposite sofa.

Hermione was panicking. She had moved herself slightly away from Fred when they had sat down as to not cause any more suspicion but she could tell Shanna was not falling for it at all.

When it was nearly 11 o'clock they decided it was time for bed, Fred and George hurried up the stairs to get changed and Hermione walked to the kitchen to get a final glass of water before hitting the hay herself.

As she sipped the drink quietly, she found her self sighing with relief that Shanna hadn't brought up the subject of her and Fred again. God knows what she would have done if it had been face to face this morning, the blush that had tinted her cheeks would have been a dead giveaway.

Just as Hermione turned to put the glass in the sink she heard Shanna walk into the kitchen and lean against the counter.

"So when were you going to tell me that you liked Fred?"

Hermione was kind of glad she had finished the water otherwise she would have most definitely spit it out.

"W-what?" she asked out of lack of anything better to say.

"You like Fred. Your not the most subtle Herms, its just a good thing my sister married someone as oblivious as her," Shanna joked as Hermione racked her brain for something to say.

'_anything, just say anything…'_

"I am to subtle, it took you this long to notice!"

'…_Anything but that'_

"I totally knew it! Don't worry Herms, I won't tell him, but I'm sure he likes you back,"

'_Well if earlier was anything to go by I'm pretty sure he does,'_

"Herms?"

Hermione realized she had been lost in her thoughts when Shanna's voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh yeah, sorry and I umm hope so too, now if you don't mind I think I'm going to head up to bed, good night," Hermione mumbled sheepishly as she tried to end the horrifically embarrassing conversation.

Thankfully Shanna seemed to get the hint.

* * *

"George for Merlin's sake stop kicking me!"

That was the fifth time Fred had whisper-shouted at George in the last hour alone. It was just gone midnight and Fred wasn't sure he could deal with this for much longer.

Even though his bed was a double, with both of the lanky twins in it, it suddenly felt a lot like a single and seeing as George slept like a bloody starfish it was getting smaller by the minute.

"Well if you didn't take up all of the bed I wouldn't have too!" George whispered back.

"_Me_ take up all of the bed?! Are you even serious George? Now I know why mum never let us stay in the same bed as kids," Fred gave George a small shove which then turned into a small shoving war.

By the time Fred had been pushed 4 times they were starting to get a lot rougher. The twins never fought that often and when they did it was never serious just a little bit of frustration every now and again.

They must have been pretty loud as soon the door opened and in stepped a sleepy looking Hermione.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" She mumbled as a small beam of light poured in from the hall way.

"This idiot can't sleep if he's not taking up the whole bloody bed," Fred groaned.

George huffed and shoved Fred again so he was balancing very precariously on the edge of the bed.

"Right, you come with me, it's too late for this," Hermione replied as pointed to Fred and wandered back to her bedroom.

She climbed into the bed and not a minute later Fred came in the room in just his boxers, much like George this morning.

"Mione, are you sure? What if someone comes in?" Fred asked as he slipped in next to her.

"Then we can explain about George, just no funny business Weasley, I'm not good with late nights," Hermione whispered as she heard him laugh and felt his arms wrap around her waist and his legs tangle with hers.

"Good night Mione," Fred whispered into her hair as he kissed her neck lovingly.

"Good night Fred," Hermione smiled back as she slipped in a peaceful sleep wrapped in the arms of her boyfriend.

* * *

**:D**

**Well that was definitely a long one! **

**I hope that makes up for the wait, I guess after not writing for a while it just all comes out at once :D**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I would really like to know what you guys think of this chapter as it was a little different in the middle there with the fluff and I want to know if you like/hate.**

**Love, SophieSolemnlySwears.**


	27. Shopping with Shanna Part 1

**Hello!**

**Thank you if you're still here, you guys have no idea how lovely all of your reviews have been during the last few weeks. I love you all!**

**I'd like to give a special shout out to **SarahSelami** for a beautiful review that honestly made my day, if not week. And also to **silverdragoneyes14 **for some fabulously funny reviews- including my 400****th**** one :) Thank you guys so much.**

**I don't know if you guys actually read these but if you do, please know that I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favourites so much.**

**THANK YOU.**

**Anyway, this chapter has given me many headaches over the past few weeks and I have actually written out this chapter six times now but I think it is finally worthy of your time. Please enjoy, keep reviewing and thank you.**

**Mischief awaits**

* * *

"Hermione? Your mother says breakfast is nearly ready, will you wake the twins?"

Hermione batted her eyelids as she finally came back to reality. She rolled to her left slightly only to find she was still encased in the arms of her boyfriend. Not that she was complaining.

What seemed to be her fathers voice shouted again but this time it seemed to be coming towards her bedroom door.

Panic began to set in as she realised what would happen, what her dad would do, if he found out that Fred had spent the entire night spooned against his only daughter.

"Fred, Fred!" she whispered in a rather meek attempt at waking him.

He rolled slightly but that only increased his hold on her waist. Hermione was really panicking now, this would ruin everything! She was planning to tell her parents and Shanna in a few days when she was ready but not, _not_ like this.

"Fred if you don't get your arse out of my bed I'm pretty sure my dad will do it for you,"

This seemed to drag Fred, albeit very slowly, back to consciousness. He groaned and looked at Hermione through half shut, tired eyes.

"Mione," he groaned, "it's too early,"

He tried to bury his face into the side of Hermione's neck but instead of nestling into the warm flesh like he had hoped, Fred was met with a shove from his girlfriend.

"What was that for?" he yelped as he sat up.

"My dad is like fifty seconds away from finding you in here so I suggest you get under the bed now or _you_ can be the one to explain why you're in my bed at-" she glanced towards her alarm clock, "- 9'o'clock in the morning!"

Fred's eyes went comically wide and if it had been a different situation, Hermione was sure she would have laughed. This, however, was certainly not the time for laughing.

"Shit, okay I'm going," Fred whispered frantically as he began to climb out from beneath the duvet.

"Are you crazy?!" Hermione hissed as she pulled his arm to stop him from leaving, "my dad is in the hall, he'll see you!"

"Oh right, yeah, forgot about that," Fred admitted sheepishly.

He smiled at Hermione with laughter in his soft blue eyes. He had a dopey grin stretched lazily across his face. He almost couldn't believe he had managed to spend the entire night with her curled up in his-

"Fred what in Merlin's name are you doing! Don't just stand there like a blithering idiot- get under the bloody bed!"

Hermione's shout-whisper snapped him violently out of the daze he had just been in. Fred lowered himself down to the floor and rolled fairly smoothly under the bed. _'Pranking does come in handy._'

Seconds later a loud knock was heard at the door and from his position beneath the bed, two large feet came into view.

Trying to hear above his rapidly beating heart, Fred could just make out what was going on above.

"Morning sweetie, have a nice sleep?" he heard her father question.

It was silent for a moment as Hermione obviously thought of a suitable answer. Fred guessed that '_Fred's arms were so soft and hunky'_ probably wasn't one to tell the dad, even if it was undeniably true.

"It was lovely, one of the best I've had actually,"

Fred beamed from under the bed as Hermione gave the answer. It was definitely one of the best sleeps he had had too.

"Ahh, well whys that?" her father replied curiously.

Fred's heartbeat picked up as the thought _'he knows, he knows'_ ran repeatedly through his head. He could only pray Hermione was quick enough to think of answer that _didn't_ include the truth.

"Uh well," he heard her stutter, "it was, it was…really quiet and peaceful you know? With the snow muffling out the noise and everything,"

Fred let out a breath of air he had been holding viciously between his lips. Thank Merlin his girlfriend was such a quick thinker.

"I suppose," her father seemed to be slightly suspicious and it put Fred on edge again. He had no idea how Hermione had been handling this so well.

"Anyway, your mother sent me up here to call you all for breakfast, we aren't working until late today so I think she wants to do something with all of us, can you wake the twins for me?"

Hermione's reply came to quick and carelessly.

"That sounds nice and sure, I will go wake him in a minute,"

Fred prayed to all that was good in the world that her dad wouldn't pick up on it but the odds were not in his favour.

"_Him_?"

Hermione's intake of breath was audible from beneath the bed.

"Did-did I say '_him_'? Well I meant _them_, silly me," Hermione tried to laugh it off but the laugh sounded forced and horrendously uncomfortable. Fred just hoped her dad would buy it and leave before they both exploded from nerves.

Her dad gave an unsure kind of chuckle before reaching back over to the door. He grasped the handle and looked back to Hermione.

"Yes, well just be sure to wake them soon,"

"Yeah we will be down in about ten minutes," and with that he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Merlin that was close!" Hermione breathed as Fred climbed out from under the bed.

"Tell me about it, do you think he knows?" he replied as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Hermione looked uncertain but shook her head after a moments thought- "no he probably thinks something's up but there's no way he would expect _that_,"

Fred let out a low whistle and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "well thank god for that, but at least you finally felt the thrill of breaking a rule," Fred beamed as Hermione stood from the bed.

She walked over to the chest of drawers and without turning back replied, "I'll have you know I have broken plenty of rules over the years with Harry and Ron! I'm just not as easily caught as you and George,"

Fred chuckled before he walked over and stood behind her. He snuck his arms around her waist and brought his head down to her shoulder.

"Well that may be but they have never been that-" he began to pepper kisses up and down her neck before stopping at her ear, "-_bad_ before,"

With all the hairs on her neck standing up straight from Fred's haunting whisper, she gave a meek reply.

"Maybe they have," it was meant to sound fierce and strong but it came out as more of a whimper.

"Oh really?" she couldn't see Fred because he was still behind her but she would have bet all the money in her Gringotts vault that he was smirking right now.

Before she could reply, he grabbed her wrists tightly and spun her around, pinning her between the chest of drawers and himself.

"I never thought you'd be the bad girl, Hermione," he teased as his eyes flicked down her body before meeting her eyes again.

Hermione's face was quickly becoming flushed. They were even closer than they had been last night and the close proximity was making her nervous. She was still unsure how the conversation had taken such a drastic turn, but then again with Fred being a notorious prankster it wasn't difficult to see why he had become so excited from the adrenaline of nearly being caught.

Fred lent back down so his mouth was directly in line with her ear and he blew softly. A cool shiver ran down her spine and the air bristled against her skin.

"Who would have thought little Miss Granger had been up to no good? I certainly wouldn't,"

"I suppose you haven't been paying much attention then," she managed to breath out.

Fred was kissing her jaw now and it was becoming increasingly difficult to form a coherent thought, let alone sentence.

"And now back chat, what _have_ you done to my polite Mione?" Fred stopped kissing her jaw and rested his forehead against her own.

Summoning all of her Gryffindor courage, Hermione looked him straight in the eyes and challenged him.

"She's right here,"

That one line broke Fred's resolve completely. He lent in forcibly and kissed Hermione passionately on the lips.

Hermione soon kissed back just as roughly as she brought a hand up to the back of Fred's neck as his worked their way up her softly arched back.

They had never kissed like this before. It was rough, passionate and their hands were roaming a little more adventurously than they usually would.

After a few blissful moments they broke apart, both breathing heavy and ragged.

One of Fred's hands was under Hermione's top at the bottom of her back whilst the other was tangled in her hair. Both of Hermione's were placed on his hard yet not bulging stomach and there foreheads were touching again.

"That was…wow,"

Hermione probably would have scolded herself for using such a bad adjective to describe that mind blowing kiss but her head was still reeling too much to care.

Fred smirked back and ran his fingers through her hair to detangle the mess he had made of it moments before.

"I know, I obviously like your wicked side," he winked as he kissed her cheek softly.

Hermione smiled as her eyes closed briefly. She sucked in a small breath to calm herself down when he eyes were ripped open by the sound of the door being flung open.

"Jesus Hermy! Didn't Robert come and get you for breakfast like twenty min-"

Shanna stormed in the room but stopped with her mouth open wide when she saw the tender embrace in which Fred and Hermione had been in.

They sprung apart as quickly as they could when they heard Shanna enter the room. Hermione's face was redder than the time Fred had questioned her on tampons and reds ears were burning a bright shade of crimson.

"You little minx Hermione! Making out with your house guest while all your family are waiting downstairs!" Shanna was gasping and pointing between the two teenagers who looked extremely uncomfortable.

Hermione snapped out of her embarrassment first however and walked over to shut the door.

"Shanna! Please be quiet otherwise my dad will come back up!" Hermione pleaded as her blush began to waver slightly.

Shanna's grin grew even larger, "you mean he nearly caught you once already? God Hermione, I didn't know my only niece had it in her!" Shanna laughed as she turned her attention towards Fred.

Fred was very pale which only made the colour of his ears stick out more. He gave a very nervous chuckle as Hermione began to plead with Shanna.

"Shanna, please,_ please_ don't say anything to my mum and dad or they will go crazy,"

Shanna shook her head slightly and chuckled once more, "calm down Hermione, I'm not going to snitch on you guys,"

Fred and Hermione both let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Thank you Shanna!" Hermione exclaimed as she smiled at Fred.

"Whoa there, you never let me finish," Hermione's smile dropped, "I won't tell on one condition- you have to give me all of the details later when we go shopping," Shanna's smirk was almost Weasley Twin worthy by that point.

Fred grimaced lightly, the thought of Hermione telling someone all of the details of their relationship made him feel slightly worried, Merlin knows he had had his fair share of embarrassing moments over the last few weeks. _'Well I suppose it's better than having my butt kicked by Mione's dad, he hates me enough as it is,'_

Hermione glanced back at Fred, silently asking for his permission. He gave a small nod and shrugged his shoulders, "how bad could it be?"

Both girls laughed and Hermione looked back at the still smiling Shanna.

"Fine if I tell you everything, you promise not to mention anything to my parents, deal?"

Shanna squealed excitedly before nodding enthusiastically. "Deal but what about your partner in crime? Does George know?"

"Yes he, uh, found out after a little _misunderstanding,"_ Fred replied as his mind wandered back to the mix up that had occurred the other day in the snow.

Shanna rose her eyebrow at that but Hermione just brushed it off with a "I'll explain later."

"Ooh I can't wait; I knew you'd get together eventually,"

Hermione gave a small smile. She didn't mind Shanna knowing about her and Fred that much, it was just Shanna was known for being a bit of a blabber mouth- having Shanna try to keep a secret was a bit risky to say the least.

"Anyway, we should probably get down to breakfast, your mum wants to talk about going shopping later on. Oh I just _knew_ it!" Shanna added excitedly before heading out of the door.

As Fred and Hermione followed her out they exchanged an anxious glance.

"Well, it could have gone worse I suppose," Fred whispered as they followed her down the hall.

"Yeah but your not the one who has to go shopping with her," Hermione hissed as they entered the kitchen.

"It will be fine, what could go wrong?"

Hermione stopped and gave Fred a pointed stare.

"Famous last words or what?" he grinned as they sat down at the table, Shanna still beaming like the cat that got the cream.

* * *

"So how about it hunny?" Hermione's mother asked as she served up the eggs and bacon.

After entering the kitchen Jean had told everyone the plan for the day, they would all head into town to finish off any last minute Christmas shopping and then meet for a late dinner in '_Milliso_', a posh Italian restaurant Hermione had only been in a handful of times at the most.

"Yeah that sounds great," Hermione smiled as she tucked into the delicious smelling breakfast before her.

"Jeanie, how about we split off? I still need to get something for you and Robert so maybe I could go with Hermione?" Shanna asked as a small smirk crept back onto her face.

Hermione knew exactly why her mischievous aunt wanted to split off, she wanted _all_ of the gossip about Fred and her and the only way they could do that was to split from the rest of her family.

Hermione's mother seemed to evaluate the idea in her head before smiling broadly, "Of course, how about you and Hermione go together, Fred and George can go together and Robert and I will take Nate off of your hands for a while too?"

A chorus of nods and 'sure's came from the recipients of the table, most of whom were still filling up on bacon.

"Brilliant, ready in ten everyone," Shanna stated as she grabbed Nate and walked him up the stairs to get dressed.

"Is that okay with you boys?" Jean asked as Fred finished up his orange juice.

Fred gave a nervous glance to Hermione, silently asking if she would be okay with Shanna. Hermione simply gave him a small shrug, leaving Fred with no choice but to smile and accept Jean's offer.

"That's fantastic! Well go and get dressed up nice, Millso's is quite a posh restaurant, I suppose this will be a Christmas treat for all of you guys," Jean smiled excitedly as she finished clearing the table.

Fred, George and Hermione thanked Jean for the breakfast and left the table with smiles on their faces; only two of them were slightly forced.

'_This trip will be interesting to say the least' _was the identical thought currently running through their minds.

* * *

**:)**

**FINALLY! AN UPDATE!**

**And I know you're probably thinking 'boo you' for ending it there but fear not I have actually already written the next part so after I get a bit of feedback for this half it will be up in no time :)**

**Please review and here is a quick note to all Fremione lovers out there-**

**If you like this story please check out my new Fremione fic-**

'_How to Trick the Ministry into Thinking you're in Love'_

**Its my first attempt at a Marriage Law fic and it seems to be going quite well at the moment and I would love it if a few of my trusty fans from **_FWITWOM _**would check it out and leave a little review to let me know what you think :)**

**That is all, love always SophieSolemnlySwears.**


End file.
